Beat Of A Dammed Lover
by Kiki Ling
Summary: Kai thought his dark past was behind him, but it soon becomes clear that the only peace he will get is on the day he dies...Bryan x Kai, Tala x Ray. COMPLETED!
1. Black Hearted

HEY people! Well, here it is. The SEQUEL to **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**! I hope you're not all majorly disappointed!

Pairings: Bryan x Kai. Tala x Ray.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Yaoi. Writing is not my best, at some point I will go through this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Black Hearted**

Kai lay on his futon and stared up at the ceiling; he listened vaguely as Tyson managed to break yet another priceless vase. He sighed; at one time he probably would have smashed another priceless vase over Tyson's head to teach him a lesson but right now Kai just couldn't be bothered.

He heard the door softly open which was followed by Ray's quiet footsteps, he felt Ray sit down on the end of his futon. Kai glanced at him; contrary to Ray's light-hearted footsteps the expression in the neko-jin's eyes told Kai Ray was ready to tear the whole building down.

"Tala issues?" enquired Kai

Ray's eyes narrowed ever so slightly

"Give him time" continued Kai "he'll stop pestering you when he gets bored"

"What makes you think he's going to live that long?" asked Ray venomously

Kai smirked "I didn't think you'd let anyone get you so twisted up inside" he commented

"There's the devil and then there's Tala" replied Ray with a sigh; he relaxed and leant back against the back of the futon. When he was with Kai it was the only time he got any peace but Ray's time with Kai was limited as the phoenix often used his magical skills to disappear for hours on end.

"You want anything?" asked Kai

"A short rod of metal" answered Ray

"I was meaning along the drinks line" said Kai lightly kicking Ray with his foot

"Alright, a glass of water and a short rod of metal"

Kai rolled his eyes "no you can't beat Tala about the head" he said

"I feel like doing it!" hissed Ray

"Ray, you wouldn't be able to get within a metre of Tala if you intended to hit him with a rod of metal"

"Who said anything about me doing the dirty work?" muttered Ray

"There's no need to be so vengeful" said Kai softly, when he didn't get a response he glanced at the neko-jin again to see him sitting there moodily arms folded and with a definite sulky expression on his face "what is with you?" he asked getting slightly irritated "What's Tala done this time?"

"He asked why I had long hair" said Ray indignantly

"What's wrong with that?" Kai didn't quite see the relevance

"He was threatening me with scissors at the time"

Kai paused to let this sink in to his head. One: he couldn't believe that Ray had taken offence to this when it was obviously so childish and two: he couldn't believe Tala had become so childish. He blinked at Ray a couple of times to see if the neko-jin was joking.

"Is that it?"

"_What do you mean is that it_!" fumed Ray "you have no idea how insulting that is!"

"You're right, I have absolutely no idea how insulting it is," agreed Kai "it just sounds childish to me!"

Ray didn't answer; Kai sighed and sat up grumbling that he had to move from his comfortable position to sort this out. He looked at Ray closely; something just wasn't right about the neko-jin.

"Ray?"

Ray didn't look at him and all of a sudden Kai's senses were alert

"Look at me!" Kai put his hand on Ray's shoulder but still the neko-jin did not look at him "Ray!"

"What?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" growled Kai

Ray didn't answer

Sighing Kai stood up and walked to face Ray in order to look at him; he froze. A long scratch starting from the corner of Ray's eye to his jaw blazed, it looked angry and red. Kai's eyes flashed.

"It's not deep" said Ray quietly still avoiding Kai's gaze

"That's not the point!" snapped Kai "Tala did this?"

"I don't think he meant to hit me" Ray said quickly "he just threw the scissors and left"

Kai turned and started to the door; Ray leapt up and dived on to Kai wrapping his arms round him desperately in a bid to stop Kai from finding Tala "don't!"

"Why the fuck not?" snarled Kai "no one hurts my team! No one!" he struggled against Ray who held on fast

"I know you and Tala are good friends! I don't want to get in between you!" Ray grappled against Kai who was stronger

"You've done nothing!" retorted Kai "he's the one who's ruined it! I'll kill him!"

"No!" shouted Ray "he didn't mean it!"

The tone in Ray's voice made Kai stop and he turned to look at the neko-jin who looked at him stubbornly

"How long has this been going on?" asked Kai slowly.

"We've been fighting all the time," said Ray "but this is the first time he's ever actually attacked…"

"But why have you been fighting?" demanded Kai

"Oh Kai!" Ray sighed, "you know we hate each other"

"I hate Brooklyn but I don't go round beating the shit out him!" snarled Kai

"You're in different countries" Ray pointed out

Kai glared at him and Ray sighed

"I don't know why," said Ray "I try to ignore it but…he just gets to me"

"You weren't going to tell me about this were you?" Kai realised

"No" replied Ray "the only reason I changed my mind was I thought it wise to tell you before you found out yourself"

"I'm going to kill him" said Kai and he turned back to the door

"No!" Ray grabbed for Kai again "just listen for a moment! I'm not telling you this to make you fall out with Tala or to seem unable to deal with it myself!"

"Then why are you telling me!" shouted Kai

"Because there's something not right with Tala!" Ray ran past Kai and stood in front of the door "he's not right and beating him up won't help!"

"Tala's never right!" snarled Kai "doesn't give him the excuse to hurt people!"

"You're right it doesn't" Ray agreed "but if it was just a simple case of Tala beating me up then I would just deal with it myself!"

"Then why don't you?" asked Kai

"Because there's something on his mind and I don't know him as well as you" replied Ray

"You hate Tala" said Kai "why are you so worried about his well being?"

"Because when I look in to his eyes it scares me" whispered Ray "and I don't know what he's going to do next"

Kai frowned at him as Ray looked earnestly back at him

"Please Kai, killing Tala is not the answer. If it was, finding Tala in a ditch would be the first time you would hear about this" said Ray failing to keep the quirky smile hidden "I don't want you to scold him like a bully, I want you to talk to him as the friend you are"

Kai sighed, "fine, I'll talk to him but afterwards I'm going to kill him" he turned and walked to the door. Ray sighed as the phoenix left and lightly ran his finger down the scratch along his face

"I hope I've done the right thing" he murmured, he couldn't stop the shiver as he remembered the cold almost crazy look in Tala's eye as the wolf had thrown the scissors at him. What Ray and Tala argued about was superficial but the result for Ray had been the closest thing he'd come to death…well almost the closest; Bryan had also nearly killed the neko-jin "the Blitzkrieg Boys are going to be the death of me" surmised Ray.

* * *

Kai walked around his mansion carrying a sword; the fact he was carrying a sword had nothing to do with the fact he wanted to kill Tala, he'd actually pulled the sword from Daichi who had been threatening a maid with it but Kai couldn't deny the sword would come in useful. He entered the west wing and as always paused at the large life size painting of his grandfather; it had been three weeks since the old man had died but he still managed to affect Kai who hadn't told anybody about the dreams. Kai glared at the painting; he would not let his grandfather affect him.

"He's dead," he told himself sternly "nothing will bring him back"

"Can I help you sir?"

Kai turned to see Bryan's _favourite _servant walk up to him. Bryan kept complaining that Kai should get rid of the man but Kai kept him for comedy value.

"Have this painting destroyed" Kai ordered as he turned back to the painting

"B-But sir it is a painting!" spluttered the manservant

"And here was me think it was a dog" said Kai sarcastically "so what?"

"I mean to say it's a painting of your grandfather" gasped the manservant

"Yes, you're right" Kai looked one last time at the painting "tear it to shreds and then burn it"

Kai walked off down the corridor his face lightening as his mind slipped from his grandfather to Bryan. He would never admit it but he missed the falcon. Bryan had left soon after the Bladebreakers had arrived with the firm statement that he hated the Bladebreakers. Though Kai was pleased to see his team again he couldn't help almost resenting their presence because he no longer had the falcon around. He couldn't understand why he felt this and he could understand even less what he felt for Bryan but Kai had discovered the hard way that he could control everything except his feelings for Bryan.

Turning in to a corridor he stopped as he found his quarry; Tala was leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor thoughtfully gazing at a statue of an ancestor of Kai's. He heard Kai's footsteps as the phoenix approached and he could practically feel the heated fury that radiated from Kai. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to catch him" said Tala not looking at Kai

"Not good enough Tala!" snarled Kai as he stood in front of the wolf "if you hate Ray so much then leave! Ray is a guest here and I will not have his safety threatened and especially not from you!"

Tala caught sight of the sword "I said I didn't mean it!"

Kai subconsciously raised the sword "I swear Tala Ivanov if you ever lay one finger on Ray ever again I'll cut your throat!"

"A little violent" commented Tala "not like you to make such a threat"

"Not like you to attack one of _my _friends!" Kai glared at Tala "what's wrong with you? And what's the deal with pestering Ray? He's done nothing to you!"

Tala snorted "like prissy boy could do a thing to me"

"Don't underestimate Ray," warned Kai "otherwise I won't do a thing to stop him"

Tala nearly laughed "if he even threatens me with a feather I'll kill him"

This was the wrong thing to say to Kai at this moment, normally he could live with Tala's unpredictable violent temper which could beat all but right now Kai wasn't in the mood and though Tala was able to protect himself from anything Kai was ready to take down an elephant.

"Get off my property!" snarled Kai quietly

Tala's eyes widened slightly "you have to be joking"

Kai was interrupted by Bryan's favourite manservant coming in to the corridor struggling with the painting of his grandfather "this isn't over Ivanov!" Kai hissed before turning to the manservant "what?"

"Pardon sir" the manservant tried to heft the painting to a better position but failed and dropped it on his toe "but Mr Kuznetsov is here" he squeaked as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mr Kuznetsov?" repeated Kai

_Bryan! _

* * *

I know! I know! there's no actual Bryan Kai action but there is in Chapter two i promise! well tell me what you think and i hope you like it! hope it didn't disappoint anyone, anyway do tell me! i hope you did like it!

A/N due to exams i won't be updating for a couple of weeks because i want to do some serious revision but i shall be back...hopefully, unless you don't like it! anyway i will be back in a couple of weeks and i'm sorry for the wait!

until next time people! oh and please review!

Kiki


	2. Darkened Lovers

hey people! i wasn't going to update until two weeks time but i'd already finished this chapter before i started revising so i figured take a break! and twelve reviews i got for one chapter! wow! thanks guys! and no one seemed to hate it either so that's good! hope you all like this chapter!

so here we go! Disclaimer: i don't own beyblade

so when we last left off Bryan had returned! and now folks as promised, here is a good Bryan Kai moment! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Darkened Lovers**

Kai lay on his stomach on his bed using his side lamp as his source of light to read the thick novel as the long night dragged on. He didn't need to look up as his door opened and someone walked in looking rather bored. He rolled his eyes as Bryan pushed Kai's chest of drawers in front of the door which he had locked.

"Is it entirely necessary to shove that thing in front of the door?" asked Kai still not looking up from his book "I have to move it in the morning"

"You'll live," replied Bryan as he climbed on top of Kai. He nipped Kai's neck and then looked over Kai's shoulder with cynicism at the book open on Kai's pillow "why do you bother with that stuff?"

"Because it's good" answered Kai

"It's crap!" Bryan disagreed

"Fine" said Kai

Bryan smirked "not going to fight back rich boy?"

"What's the point? You'll only disagree with me to be awkward" said Kai turning the page. The book was actually boring him stupid but anything to argue with Bryan.

"How can a book be more interesting than me?" asked Bryan as he prodded Kai in the back "I've been away for weeks!" he grumbled, "you should be begging for it"

"Since when did I beg?" asked Kai smirking as Bryan slipped his hand under Kai's top

Bryan growled and knocked the book away from Kai's grip

"Hey!" Kai took his book back and reopened it looking at the page number

"Oh for fucks sake!" snarled Bryan "come on! I'm more interesting than some dam book!"

"Depends on the book"

Bryan glared and decided a different approach "well fine, if you want it that way you got it that way. It's not like I wanted to screw you anyway"

"Fine"

Bryan scowled furiously "guess I'll go screw someone else then"

"You go do that"

"Maybe Kon's up for bit of an active night"

"Doubtful, Ray's not really keen on you but you could always give it a go" Kai turned his page, making a big show of it just to annoy Bryan that bit more. It worked.

"Put the book down rich boy!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"Or I'll take it off you!"

"Better get on with then because that's the only way you're getting my attention"

"Fine then, I will!" growled Bryan

"Fine, go on then"

"I will!"

"Well as far as I can see the book is still in my hand meaning so far you're not doing a very good job"

"Fuck you!"

"Only if you take the book from me"

Bryan lost his patience and snatched the book from Kai, throwing it over to the other side of the room bad temperedly. With a smirk Kai turned over under Bryan and looked up at the falcon with what could only be called a smug expression. Bryan glared down at him.

"You'll regret pissing me off rich boy!"

"Oh I don't know," said Kai still smirking "I get a kick out pissing you off"

"Funny!"

"I thought so"

"If you're not careful I'll get up and leave and never come back!"

"How are you going to get past the chest of drawers? It's blocking the doorway" asked Kai

"I'll climb out the window!" snapped Bryan

"I'd pay to see that" said Kai thoroughly enjoying himself

"Don't act so smug!" snarled Bryan "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd get up and leave!"

"I wouldn't miss you" said Kai levelly

Bryan snorted "don't think I didn't notice how you practically ran to the door when you heard I was here"

"Tyson had let one of the guard dogs in to the house, if I didn't run I would have been mauled. The fact that I was running in the direction of the front door is immaterial" explained Kai smoothly

"Oh really" Bryan looked down at him sardonically "I'll believe that when pigs fly"

"Better keep an eye out in the morning then" said Kai "because if Tyson sneaks in to the kitchen again the cook will throw him off the roof"

"Oh we are clever!" sneered Bryan "did we come up with that little remark all by ourselves, or did we ask Ray pretty boy Kon for help?"

"No, that one I come up with myself," said Kai "although I do admit that the idea to throw red sauce all over Tala's clean white top was influenced a little by Ray"

"Hmm" said Bryan "that Kon is going to be a bad influence on you, he'll make you soft"

"If you're so worried about Ray being a bad influence then why are you here?" asked Kai "I thought you hated my Bladebreaker friends"

"I do" replied Bryan "but I had to make sure they didn't give you any funny ideas didn't I?"

"What funny ideas?" asked Kai

"Like that crap about looking out for your friends" said Bryan

"Yeah, that's a stupid idea" said Kai with only a hint of sarcasm

"Of course it is" said Bryan as if it was obvious "you'd be getting me to save Granger from the cook before I knew where I was if I left you alone with them any longer"

"So happy you saved me from them" said Kai

"Well I am the best thing in your life" said Bryan with a smirk

Kai rolled his eyes "no you're not, **I'm **the best thing in my life because I'm the one with all the money and the property"

"All that money is going to your head rich boy" Bryan tapped the side of Kai's head with a finger "it'll do you no good"

"Oh and how do I save myself from such a terrible fate?" asked Kai

"Give it to me of course, I'll know what to do with it"

"Now why didn't I think that?" Kai muttered under his breath

"Because you just don't think about these things" answered Bryan "me on the other hand takes great care in thinking these things through"

"Well you might want to think through the random shit that comes out of your mouth too" suggested Kai

"If you don't like it I'll go" said Bryan "I don't care, I could just walk out of here. That what you want?"

Kai didn't answer but merely pulled Bryan down on top of him kissing the falcon fiercely. Bryan grinned in to the kiss; he'd spent the last three weeks at his mother's and had decided that seeing as Kai was much more interesting to look at he'd come back here. Deep down he was glad to see the phoenix again, the pale skin, the red eyes deeper than the sea itself, Kai challenged Bryan in ways no one else could or had ever dared and Bryan liked it.

Kai felt the thrill of the control taken away from him; he was almost ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but to have control taken away from him was a feeling he couldn't get enough of. He moaned quietly as Bryan kissed his skin and couldn't stop the smile touching his lips as Bryan took hold of him.

* * *

Ray walked through Kai's extensive gardens using the bright shine of the moon to light his way; he liked to walk through the snowy gardens at night, the stars and moon made the snow sparkle in the white light. The skies were amazing to look up at and there was a quiet peace that couldn't be achieved in the day. He looked up at the moon through the branches of a small tree; the moon was full and brighter than he'd seen it in a while. It reminded him of home; the peace, the quiet and the tranquillity reminded him of the mountains which he loved so much.

"Not a good night to be walking around on your own Kon"

Ray turned to see Tala sitting on a bench; he frowned at the interruption of his peace and unconsciously ran his finger along the scratch on his face "why not?" he asked

Tala smirked and the moonlight glinted on his white teeth "moon's full tonight, you never know how many werewolves there are out there"

Ray snorted, "if you're trying to scare me Tala then you're doing a poor job of it" he said coolly

Tala said nothing but looked up at the moon, the light filling his ice blue eyes so they glowed, he looked back at Ray "well, don't say I didn't warn you"

"Whatever" Ray turned to go

"Fine, just watch out…otherwise a scratch on the face won't be the only injury you suffer" Tala lay back on the bench and looked back up at the sky

Ray paused "apology accepted"

Tala sneered at him "I didn't apologise!"

The neko-jin didn't look around "of course not" he said as he walked off in to the night.

* * *

"I have decided something" said Tyson

"Kenny, Daichi, take cover," said Max as he rolled over in his bed "we're all going to die"

"I have decided that we should find Kai a girlfriend" continued Tyson ignoring Max, he looked up when he didn't get a response to find Max, Kenny and Daichi all staring at him "what?"

"You are kidding aren't you Tyson?" said Kenny

"No! Think about it, wouldn't Kai just be so grateful if we found him someone he really liked?"

"No Tyson" said Max "he'd kill us for messing about in his personal feelings, besides Kai is gay"

"What makes you say that?" asked Tyson

"Are you kidding me?" Max raised his eyebrows "I would have thought it was obvious"

"How is it obvious?" asked Tyson

"If Kai was straight don't you think he would have snapped up one of the sexy fan girls that follow him around?" said Max

"He might not go on looks alone," said Tyson "he's deeper than that"

Max thought about this "he's gay"

Hilary walked in regardless of what the boys might be doing "anybody seen Ray?"

"Probably out in the gardens wandering round like he's never seen a bush before" said Daichi with a snigger

"At least Ray has an appreciation for nature which is more than I can say for you!" snapped Hilary thwacking Daichi round the head

"I appreciate nature" said Daichi

"Tell that to the bush you set alight"

"I was trying to have a barbeque, so it went a little wrong" Daichi shrugged "these things happen"

"Only when you're around" breathed Hilary going over and sitting on Tyson's bed

"Hilary, do you think Kai is gay?" asked Tyson very seriously

"Why? Do you want spend a night with him?" asked Hilary with a smirk

"No!" Tyson shuddered at the thought while Max laughed "I just wondered whether you thought Kai was gay or not"

"Tyson, if Kai isn't gay then I'll eat my left foot" said Hilary "I'm a girl, we know these things"

"Well I don't believe it," said Tyson "and I think getting Kai a girl is a good idea. In fact I'll start tomorrow, there has to be some chicks around here just gasping to be the one for Kai"

Max and Hilary exchanged looks.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" said Max

* * *

Tut tut, Tyson's going to be in trouble! hope you liked it guys and please review!

until next time!

Kiki


	3. Small Disasters

hello people! thanks for the reviews! it's official! i have now finished my exams! YES!

anyway Disclaimer: i don't it and we all know it!

When we last left off Bryan had turned up! and now here is chapter Three! woo!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Small Disasters **

"Good morning Ray!" Tyson came marching up to the neko-jin who was in the great hall helping himself to a glass of water "what happened to your face?"

"Morning Tyson," Ray thought quickly about a reason for the scratch "that dog you let in yesterday, it has claws you know" he lied, he wasn't sure why he he lying but telling Tyson the truth didn't seem right somehow.

"Oh dear" said Tyson with not too much regret "how about you help me get Kai a girl?"

Ray choked on his water "what?"

"How about you help me get Kai a girl?" repeated Tyson

"Yeah" said Ray with alarm "that's what I thought you said"

"Excuse me sir"

Ray smiled at the manservant who stood to one side of them

"Would you know if master Kai is up yet?" asked the manservant

"Nope, the lazy bugger is still lazing around" said Tyson "which reminds me, if I'm going to get Kai a girl then I'm going to have to make him not look like he's been dragged out a hedge backwards"

"Tyson that is not a good idea" said Ray only half heartedly while still paying attention to the manservant "is there a problem?" he asked

"Well, normally I wouldn't dream of waking the master but his father is here to see him" said the manservant unsure if he was doing the right thing

"His father!" repeated Tyson "this I gotta see!"

"No you won't" said Ray quickly before turning back to the manservant "don't worry about it, I'll get Kai up"

"Thank you sir" the manservant bowed and left them

"Great idea Ray, you go get Kai, Daichi can distract the father and I'll get Kai his first girl"

"Tyson, don't!" Ray warned as he left the grand hall knowing full well that whatever he said would do absolutely no effect whatsoever.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and tugged some of the cover from Bryan who seemed to have managed to hog most of it. He knew he should probably get up; knowing the Bladebreakers they would have got themselves in to some kind of trouble and he still had to grab Tala about the throat for hurting Ray. Kai glared at the thought; Tala would pay for that, Ray was Kai's friend and Tala had no right to treat Ray in that way. All this Kai knew but right now he really couldn't be bothered to get up, he shuffled backwards until he felt the hot steaminess of Bryan's body.

He growled as the knock on the door awakened him beyond sleep "fuck off!" he called

"Kai, if you don't get up now Tyson's going to find you a girl and trust me the situation won't be pretty!" Ray's voice called through the door casually

Both Bryan and Kai sat bold upright.

Pulling on a top and some trousers Kai shoved aside the chest of drawers away from his door and pulled it open

Ray grinned, "that got you up" he said

"What do you mean Tyson's going to find me a girl?" asked Kai eyes narrowed

"I would have thought the answer was in the question" said Ray "anyway, that's not why I got you up"

"You didn't put Tyson up to this did you?" asked Kai shrewdly his mind still on the girl

"Of course not" Ray raised his eyebrows at the very suggestion "since when did Tyson need anyone to put him up to something?"

"Fair point" conceded Kai "why did you wake me?"

"A manservant says your father is here" said Ray

Kai froze

"Kai?"

Kai put a hand on the bedroom door, subtly warning Bryan, who was hiding behind the door with a gun in his hand, that he was not to hurt Ray "what? Oh, father. I'll be there in a minute"

"Are you ok?" asked Ray

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Kai trying to glare at Bryan behind the door without Ray noticing

"I'd hurry up then," said Ray "Tyson's gone to get the first girl now"

"Oh" said Kai throwing the door back against the wall to impede Bryan's attempt to grab Ray, he pulled the door back concealing the falcon who was now supporting a nose bleed "was that everything?" he asked trying to hide the sight of Bryan who was cursing under his breath very loudly in Kai's opinion.

"Yes" said Ray

"I'll be down in a few minutes then" said Kai shutting the door in Ray's face. He turned on Bryan "_could you be any louder_?" he hissed

"I'll fucking kill Tyson!" snarled Bryan pinching the bridge of his nose "what did I say about the Bladebreakers being bad new!"

Ray stared at the closed door that Kai had just shut; maybe it was the fact that Tyson had brought up the issue of girls which had heightened Ray's senses, he didn't know but he could have sworn there was someone else in Kai's room.

"This is gonna be interesting" he murmured as he returned downstairs.

* * *

Kai entered the study in which, he'd been told, his father was waiting for him and indeed the tall proud man was standing by the hearth staring in to the fire. When it came to looks Kai and his father had the same features, figure and posture and the only major difference between them was Kai's red eyes which he got from his mother. His father on the other hand had dark eyes, lifeless grey in colour. His father turned and looked his son up and down.

"You've lost weight" said Matthew Hiwatari the father of Kai Hiwatari in a cool brisk voice

"You haven't" replied Kai in the same cool voice. His father was slim and muscular, again much like his son but image was everything to Matthew Hiwatari and the mere mention of something that meant he wasn't perfect infuriated him.

However this time Matthew seemed to ignore his son's jibes as he looked at the young man. On the whole Matthew was proud of his son; Kai was a handsome, clever young man who was everything a Hiwatari was supposed to be, save his uncontrollable nature which Kai got from his mother but Matthew had learnt long ago that fighting against a strong headed person like his wife or son was only going to affect him more than it would them.

"What do you want?" asked Kai

They were interrupted by the door opening and Bryan walked in casually, he leant against the wall behind Kai and looked at Kai's father distastefully. Matthew looked at Bryan and then looked at Kai expectantly.

"This is my house and I allow him to stay in the room" said Kai calmly

"I will not talk Hiwatari business in front of a vagabond!" snarled Matthew, his temper rising

"Then get out" said Kai in the same monotone voice

Matthew glared but he saw he had no say in the matter "just like your mother!" he hissed angrily

"So everyone tells me" said Kai

"There is a matter of the old abandoned abbey" said Matthew "the one your grandfather used to own"

"What about it?" asked Kai as his eyes narrowed

"I was wondering what you planned to do with it" said Matthew

"Burn it to the ground" said Kai, his eyes flashed "why?"

"And waste a good building?" Matthew gave a smirk "I can buy it off your hands"

"And what would you want with it?" asked Kai making no attempt to hide his glare

"It would make good office space" said Matthew "and seeing as you obviously have no use for it…" he trailed off and looked at his son

Kai stared right back at his father; it was true he had no love for his mother but there was something about her that made Kai proud she was his mother. His father on the other hand Kai made no secret of it; he hated his father. He remembered the days when he was little, he rarely saw his parents and was always excited to see them and though his mother had given him no love she had not abandoned him but his father had intimidated him, scorned him and though his father had never laid a finger on Kai the phoenix felt abused.

"I'll think about it," said Kai and he felt Bryan move behind him "now get out"

Matthew stared at his son for a moment "you know, when you told your mother what Voltaire was doing in Biovolt you lost him a lot of money"

"And I saved a lot of people from the childhood I'd suffered!" growled Kai temper rising fast "I don't regret what I did and nothing you can do will ever make me change my mind now get out off my property!"

Matthew shrugged but left leaving Kai standing there seething with fury; Kai could have kicked himself, his father still had the effect of making Kai feel he'd done something wrong. In wild rage Kai picked up the first breakable thing that came to hand and raised his arm to throw it.

"I refuse to let you break vases when you won't let me" said Bryan calmly catching Kai's wrist in a strong vice like grip.

* * *

Matthew left the room and was on his way out when he spotted Tala leaning against the banister "I might have known you'd be here" he sneered

"Mr Hiwatari" said Tala coldly; he hated the man more than Kai did himself

"You were always persuading Kai in to things" snarled Matthew "I'll bet it was you who suggested to burn the abbey down"

"I did nothing of the sort," said Tala "Kai made that decision all by himself"

They both turned to see Ray come out from a sitting room on the other side of the foyer

"And who is that?" asked Matthew

"Ray Kon" replied Tala "he didn't tell Kai to burn the abbey down either"

Ray looked from Tala to the man standing by the front door; he could feel the hatred between them.

"You're the one who beat that monster in there" said Matthew indicating the room he'd just come out of where they could see Bryan fighting with Kai over the vase

Ray said nothing; he wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you a mute?" asked Matthew

"He just doesn't talk to bastards like you" said Tala snidely

"And he talks to you does he?" said Matthew "I presume you're the reason for that scratch on his face, Boris really did make you in to vicious soldier didn't he?"

Tala snarled.

With a victorious smirk Matthew Hiwatari left Hiwatari Manor leaving Tala and Ray together. They were silent for a moment, neither moving and then Tala got up and disappeared through another door leaving Ray in a thick silence broken only by the smash of a priceless vase as it hit the wall.

* * *

Ooo don't like Matthew Hiwatari! Well there you! hope it makes sense or at least, as much sense as i wanted it to. please review! tell me what you think.

until next time!

kiki


	4. Curious Eyes

Woo! I'm back! Thanks to all who have reveiwed and generally loved this fic! not only that but i've actually drawn a picture for it also on Deviantart! woo! the link is on my profile if you want to see it! It's Tala x Ray, i haven't got round to drawing Bryan x Kai yet.

hoho so I don't own Beyblade! we all know that by now but hey, i just love to ramble!

can't think of anything else to say except enjoy and review! ...please? :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Curious Eyes**

"Kai! This is Tanya" said Tyson marching up to Kai and showing Kai a girl with all chest and no brain.

"And that was the door she just so cleverly walked through" replied Kai "and now she can walk out of it just as cleverly"

"Kai!" Tyson scolded, "give her a chance at least!"

"No" said Kai shortly "I have better things to do then waste my time with some girl" he walked away from Tyson in a way that clearly stated that he, Kai Hiwatari, was still captain of the Bladebreakers and that his precious time was not to be wasted.

Kai paused next to Ray who seemed to have frozen in place "are you alright?"

"Your father" said Ray softly "he's not a nice man is he?"

Kai shrugged "father by blood only" he replied quietly "don't beat yourself up about it. I have no feelings for my father so he can't hurt me"

"He must have hurt you in the past" said Ray

"That's the past," said Kai "I wouldn't be so sensitive about it"

Ray gave a weak smile "one day I'm going to regret that I'm so sensitive"

"I wouldn't change that for the world, Ray" Kai whispered more to himself as he headed off, he valued Ray's friendship because Ray was so sensitive, Ray picked up on things that Kai wouldn't and at times it was Ray's way of world that stopped Kai from doing something stupid. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Ray; no one would take that caring sensitivity from Ray. It had taken an entire childhood of being surrounded by people who loved him that had nurtured the kindness Ray had and Kai would never let anyone destroy that for the simple reason that it was a gift Kai himself could never have.

"Hey!" Tyson on the other hand was about as sensitive as a pig's backside, an old analogy but one that served the purpose quite well "where are you going? If you don't like Tanya I have others!"

"I'm going to find Tala" said Kai shutting out Tyson's voice as he left

Tyson looked at Ray "do you like Tanya?"

Ray suddenly found himself encumbered with a girl who spoke no English which was a problem as he didn't speak any Russian.

* * *

"There you are"

Tala looked up from his bench as Kai shoved half of the wolf's body off in order to sit down

"You're avoiding me" said Kai delicately

"I was under the impression you were after my blood" Tala's face gave nothing away and he was the one person in the world that Kai couldn't read

"Why do you keep picking fights with Ray?" asked Kai "there has to be a reason"

"You mean other than the fact he's a prissy boy?" asked Tala

Kai rolled his eyes but made no comment. Tala thought about Kai's question. The answer was obviously really, Tala wasn't one for lying to himself and in that respect he differed from Kai. The phoenix would spend ages trying to deny himself the things he felt whereas Tala couldn't bothered to reject feelings that were down right fucking obvious.

"It's a little thing called jealousy" he replied in a quiet voice

Kai looked at Tala out of the corner of his eye "meaning?"

"Ray fucking Kon has had everything he ever wanted his whole fucking life, the whole fucking world loves him, including you, and he's got the best of the bunch. I just wanted to make sure that Ray knew that not the whole world thinks he's a fucking angel from the skies above"

"Kai was silent as he listened and took in Tala's words "in that case you've made your point" he said "so leave Ray alone Tala!" he got up to leave.

"It wasn't my intention to catch Ray with the scissors" Tala called after him

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again" Kai replied "or I will kill you"

From his vantage point on one of the first floor balconies Bryan watched this. It was strange; Tala and Kai were so close Bryan had spent most of his life resenting Kai for taking his place by Tala's side, hating Kai because the phoenix was treated better then he. But now things were different. Kai was his and Bryan had finally managed to release the anger that had stewed within him for so long so the fact that Tala and Kai weren't acting as close as they normal did bothered him. It was strange and he didn't like it. He turned his head as he saw movement in another part of the garden; Ray Kon was ducking behind a bush apparently in the attempt to hide from a Russian girl that Tyson had dredged from somewhere, Bryan frowned as he watched the neko-jin, surely it wasn't a simple country cat boy that was getting in between Tala and Kai. If it was, Bryan would kill him.

* * *

Ray ducked down behind a bush and checked around carefully; he was hoping that Tanya had fallen in to his trap and gone to pester Max instead who had a lot of patience for girls, Ray normally had patience with them too but right now there was someone else he wanted to see and he wouldn't be able to do that with a girl hanging on his arm, Ray was convinced Tyson had paid her to be clingy. Carefully he walked through the gardens using his hearing to determine where the girl was, on making sure that she was as far away from him as he could get her Ray relaxed. He turned a hedge and by either luck or fate found the one he was looking for.

As he walked over to the bench Tala was sprawled all over Ray wondered why he was doing this; was it impulsive?

"Can I sit down?" he asked

"That's what people tend to do when they come to a bench" said Tala without opening his eyes, he did however shuffle so as to give Ray some room in which to sit. Ray sat down quietly and wondered once again why he was playing with fire.

"Are you here to see the scenery or was there something you wanted to pester me with?" asked Tala in a voice that clearly told Ray that really, he wasn't welcome. This awakened the curiosity in the neko-jin; what had he ever done to Tala to make the wolf resent him so? He thought it was probably a good idea to simply get up and leave but he'd got this far so…

"Kai's father said Boris made you a vicious soldier," said Ray almost shyly "what did he mean by that?"

Tala opened his eyes though he didn't look at Ray; whatever he'd been expecting the tiger to say, it wasn't that. "Are you sure you want to know the answer?" asked Tala in a dull tone

"I'll only know if you tell me" replied Ray tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, a thing he did when he was unsure of himself

Tala shrugged, he didn't care what Ray thought of him "Boris used me as his weapon" he explained, "I was trained to kill and win anything he wanted me to. He used me in experiments, if I got something wrong he beat me, when I got something right he doubled the difficulty. He set me against men twice my size; my task was to kill them before they killed me. As you can see I'm still alive so therefore Boris got the vicious killer he wanted"

"That must have been awful" Ray murmured

"Why?" asked Tala "I didn't know any different"

"But surely sometimes you must have seen that you could have had a different life, a better life?"

Tala shrugged again "by the time I saw the real world I didn't care one way or the other"

Ray was silent as he took this in "I never realised the Abbey was so…brutal"

"It had its moments" replied the wolf "anyway, why do you care? You hate me remember"

"Maybe I'm wrong to" whispered Ray almost to himself "I judged you too quickly and there are things about you I don't understand so what right do I have to hate you?"

"How very profound of you" sneered Tala "how did you figure that one out?"

"Because Kai trusts you" said Ray "there has to be something about you that's good if Kai trusts you"

* * *

Kai walked in to his bedroom to find Bryan sitting on his bed "so this is where you've been hiding"

Bryan looked up at Kai and caught the disgruntled expression "you're not still pissed at me cos I broke the vase!"

"It was my vase, I have every right to break it. You on the other hand have none" answered Kai clambering on to the bed next to Bryan, he rested his head against Bryan's shoulder. He felt tired; he wanted them all to leave. Tala, the Bladebreakers they were all tiring him and though he knew it was wrong he wanted them gone. This here was all he wanted, just a little peace with just him and the falcon.

Was that so much to ask?

* * *

In the darkness of a room in the middle of the night a figure sat down at a desk and looked out of the starry night sky above, the snow around sparkled and glittered in the light of the moon. The figure turned back to the desk and now looked at the blank sheet of paper laying on the desk. Picking up a pen the figure began to write.

_Dear Kai Hiwatari,_

_I write to you at a time when your life is very near its end. By the time you read this letter events will have been set in to motion and shall be unstoppable. You can fight and you can beg for your life to be spared but in the end you will see that nothing you can do will save you. _

_By the time you read this letter an old enemy will have visited and you will be distracted, your attention will stray from this letter, people are after your blood Kai Hiwatari and they won't stop until they see it in a pool on the floor. You live in dangerous times and one time in the non too distant future you shall close your eyes and never open them again._

_You have been warned Kai Hiwatari and if you had sense you would push your friends away. They could be hurt and you would die in the knowledge that it was your fault. _

_Do not try and seek me out, I shall be found nowhere and none will wish to seek me. By the time you read this letter I will have faded from existence and you will have no hope in discovering from where I wrote this letter. _

_Remember Kai Hiwatari; your days in this life are numbered._

_Signed _

_Voltaire Hiwatari _

_P.s. Tony misses you greatly_

_

* * *

_

OOOO! what's this? it's not good! Voltaire is dead...isn't he?

tell me what you think!

until next time

Kiki


	5. Old Friends

hello! i'm back! woo! i though i'd update while my internet was being kind, it's keeps dying on me! everytime the little light thing flashes it dies on me! it's not fair! anyway before i totally go on a rant thank you for your reveiws, alerts and comments! woo!

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade!

when we last left off a mysterious letter had been sent to kai...but what does it mean? is voltaire really alive? what game is being played? will bryan and kai ever get their peace? will kiki ever shut up? ...probably not.

so without further ado here is the fifth chapter of **BOADL**!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Old Friends**

Kai moaned softly as Bryan kissed his neck, he pulled Bryan closer as he backed up against the wall. He responded viciously to the kiss as Bryan pressed his lips to Kai's. They were in the corridor just left of where the portrait of Voltaire Hiwatari had once stood. So far as Kai knew the others were out sight seeing and Tala was on the other side of the house.

Kai had been wrong before.

Tyson came crashing in to the corridor and Kai pushed Bryan back so violently Bryan almost stumbled, he glared at Kai who turned to glare at Tyson.

"Oh there you are" Tyson grinned

"Tyson, if you're here to introduce me to another girl then I swear I will set the dogs on you" growled Kai

"Actually I was wondering if you'd seen Ray" said Tyson

"Oh you want to find him a girl too I suppose"

"No, don't be silly. Ray's practically married to Mariah"

Kai thought about this; it was common knowledge that though Ray and Mariah were close there was no way they were lovers for the simple reason that Mariah had been dating Mystel for the past five months. Kai seriously doubted a fool could miss this simple fact and therefore surmised that Bryan was right and Tyson was in fact stupid.

"Didn't he go sight seeing with you?" asked Kai with a sigh and for once in his life wishing he believed in Bryan's principle: hit everything you don't like.

"Kinda, he wandered off half way though" said Tyson, "said something about something which I've forgotten"

"Helpful Tyson" commented Kai as he grabbed Bryan's arm to stop the falcon for reaching for the sword. Kai suddenly wondered why he had so many weapons on the wall.

"Well I just thought he might be back"

"I haven't seen him," said Kai "why not go look for him?" he suggested in hopeful tones

"But you said I couldn't go anywhere by myself" Tyson pointed out

"Then get Hilary and Max to accompany you"

"But what if Ray's isn't in the Manor?"

"Then search the grounds"

"And what if he's not there either?"

"Then he's obviously seen sense and ran as far away from you as possible" muttered Bryan

Kai hit him.

"Kai! I'm worried" Tyson whined

"Then go look for him!" snapped Kai loosing his patience

"He is supposed to be your friend too you know!" Tyson glared at Kai

Kai stopped and realised that Tyson did have a point; silently cursing Ray for being a nuisance he said, "I'll send out a search party"

They searched everywhere, the Manor, the gardens and the nearby parks. Splitting up they went in to town and searched for Ray there. Kai called the police, the fire station and even checked hospitals to see if anyone looking like Ray had been submitted. Nothing. They asked at shops, cafes, bars and hair salons. They asked the passing public but still there was no sign of the missing neko-jin. In fact Kai was in the process of sending out an air search in order to scout around from the air when something occurred to him.

"Has anyone seen Tala?"

* * *

Tala stood looking up at the abandoned Abbey, no matter how much he hated the place it would always be a part of him. Own a part of him. Part of him couldn't wait to see it in ashes but the other part wanted to hold on to the memories, that Abbey was a part of his life and in a way that was hard to explain he knew that a part of him would die when it did.

"I figured you might be here"

"What do you want?" snarled Tala as Ray appeared at his side

"No one should be alone when they're facing their past"

"And what if they want to be on their own?"

"Then they should at least know there's someone there if they need them"

"And you're that someone I suppose!" sneered Tala

Ray didn't answer directly "I'm beginning to understand why you hate me so much" was all he said. They stayed at the Abbey for hours; Ray looking up at the tall old building, it was a beautiful building but the dark secrets it kept tainted it. Tala watched Ray as the neko-jin walked around the building, he tried to read Ray's face but Ray seemed to know he was being watched and he looked over at Tala who looked away.

* * *

Kai looked up as Bryan entered the sitting room carrying a gun

"Why are you carrying a gun?" asked Kai wary of the answer

"I'm going to kill everyone in this house except you and me" replied Bryan actually loading the gun

"And what are you going to do when the police show up wondering why everyone in this Manor save you and I are dead?" asked Kai

"Kill them too"

"You do realise this is in fact illegal" said Kai

"You're the one who want them to fuck off" argued Bryan

"I want them to go away not die" replied Kai

"Same thing" reasoned Bryan

"No it's not" Kai stood and took the gun from Bryan

"Rich boy! Give that back!"

Kai smirked "or you'll do what?"

"Or I'll drag you out there and screw you in front of everybody!" threatened Bryan

"You wouldn't dare!" Kai thought about this and realised that yes, Bryan certainly would dare.

"If you did you'd never see me ever again" said Kai with a slight smirk as he jerked the gun out the way when Bryan made a grab. Bryan sneered and lunged again but Kai jumped neatly out the way and hid the gun behind him, he looked up in to Bryan's face as the falcon tried a different approach and stood mere inches away from here.

"You think you could keep from me that long?" asked Bryan as he tipped Kai's head back to meet Kai's lips with his own while trying to subtly grab the gun back. Kai moved it to the other hand.

"Never done anything so easy in my life" muttered Kai as he felt Bryan's hot breath on his skin

Their lips brushed and Kai pressed against Bryan tentatively and he closed his eyes as Bryan shoved him against the wall. Bryan caught hold of the gun but Kai's grip remained tight around the slim metal handle.

"Nice try" Kai pulled Bryan closer by the collar of his shirt

"Rich boy's keen for it then" Bryan smirked

"If you don't shut up and get on with it someone's going to walk in" hissed Kai as the falcon nibbled neck while undoing the top buttons of Kai's top-

"Master Kai! Master Kai!" Bryan _favourite _manservant came rushing in without knocking, a mistake he was immediately regret as Bryan snatched the gun from Kai's loose fingers and aimed it at his head, Kai smacked the gun out of Bryan's hand and took hold of it once again.

"I'm going to kill him" growled Bryan

"No you're not," said Kai before he turned his attention to the manservant "what is it?"

The manservant's eyes travelled from Bryan's hand which was up Kai's shirt to Kai's knees which were gripping to Bryan's hips and finally to Bryan's belt which had been carelessly dumped on the floor behind. The manservant blushed scarlet and spluttered pathetically.

Kai watched him with something verging on amusement while Bryan snarled with great irritation and failed to get the gun from Kai's hand.

"S-Someone is here to see you master Kai!" stammered the manservant

"Who is it?" asked Kai as he pulled Bryan indicating he had no intention of moving

"Ah…he didn't give a name!" squealed the manservant as he whipped round to run out the room when he saw Bryan's hand creep up Kai's thigh "that was all sir!" he tried to run from the room

"Wait, whatever you saw in here you tell to no one" ordered Kai "not unless you want to loose your job"

"Y-Yes sir! I won't tell a soul!"

"And shut the door behind you"

The door was slammed shut as Bryan pressed his lips on to Kai's with a grin "I thought you didn't go for public shows"

"You're just lucky I'm in a comfortable position" Kai replied as he looked in to Bryan's eyes

"Shouldn't you be worrying about you little cat boy?"

"If there was something wrong with Ray I would know" Kai was getting bored with talking and ran his fingers up Bryan's spine "now are you going to get on with it or what?"

"What about your visitor?"

"Any visitor can wait a few minutes," growled Kai impatiently "kiss me dammit!"

"I might" teased Bryan inching closer "or I might just walk out"

"Oh like you did last time you mean" Kai smirked

"Last time you locked the doors, windows and secret passages" replied Bryan "the only way I was getting out was breaking through the door and as it was solid oak lined with metal I didn't fancy my changes therefore screwing you was the better option"

"I thought you prided yourself for being stronger than any living thing"

"Yeah but a door isn't living" Bryan pointed out "it's a door"

"But it used to be a tree" said Kai

"Do you always have to be right?" asked Bryan with a scowl

"I can't help it if I am" Kai breathed against the falcon's lips as they kissed fiercely.

* * *

Bryan and Kai came out of the living room- or rather Kai came out the living room with Bryan trying to grab the gun from him. The first thing that Kai noticed was Ray standing by the front door and tracing a pattern on the floor with his foot. The neko-jin noticed Kai's expression and suddenly found the ceiling a very interesting thing to look at, well; it was better than facing up to Kai's glare anyway. He'd been gone for hours and knew they'd all been looking for him as the rest of the Bladebreakers had told him again and again.

The next thing Kai saw was Tala standing a couple of metres away from Ray and the look on the wolf's face told Kai that something was wrong. He looked around and realised that everyone had gathered in the foyer with various expression of unease.

Boris was standing in the huge doorway looking around at the crowd that had gathered about him. His eyes rested on Ray who was the nearest to him, Tyson tried to move forward but Hilary and Max held him back, Daichi too made to forwards towards Ray but was held back by Kenny who gripped on to Daichi in fear.

Ray looked up at Boris calmly though he noticed that Boris had chosen to stand at a point which blocked Ray from the others save for Tala who was leaning against the wall disinterested.

"Mr Kon" Boris smiled a smile which made Ray shudder though the smile itself was nothing threatening, "I still remember the day you defeated Bryan"

Bryan's face darkened dangerously but Kai didn't know whether the anger was aimed at Boris or whether Bryan blamed Ray for the biggest loss of his life. Not wanting to risk Bryan slamming in to Ray Kai took a step closer to Bryan with a small shake of his head forbidding Bryan to move forward. Boris must have felt the dark look from the falcon bore in to the back of his head because his smile widened.

"Since then you haven't been so fortunate have you Mr Kon?" continued Boris "I imagine you feel the loss to Crusher greatly, we all know you hate letting your friends down. Especially after your loss to Kai in the championships and I also heard you challenged Tyson and lost that battle too. Makes me wonder why they chose for the BEGA fight at all"

"Is there a reason why you're here Boris?" snarled Kai as he struggled against Bryan who was stopping him from tearing Boris to shreds, how dare Boris speak to one of **his **friends! As far as Bryan was concerned if Kai wouldn't let him kill Boris then he wouldn't let Kai kill Boris. Boris ignored them both.

"I'm surprised your White Tiger friends still call you their leader, if I was Lee I would have taken the leadership from you"

"But you're not part of the White Tigers is the decision is not yours" said Tala shifting slightly his posture as to include himself in to the space Boris had trapped Ray within.

"Indeed" conceded Boris who took a step back from Ray as Tala took a step forward and turned to Kai who was seething. Boris had some nerve to talk to one of the Bladebreakers, Kai could handle Boris snidely speaking to Tala or Bryan but talking like that to the Bladebreakers was not allowed.

"Kai, if I might have a word" Boris walked swiftly in to what had once been Voltaire's office, after a moment Kai followed him motioning for Bryan and Tala to stay.

As soon as Kai shut the office door behind him Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi rushed up to Ray anxious to see he was alright. Ray said nothing though he smiled to show his friends he was fine.

But Tala caught the misted look in Ray's golden eyes.

* * *

Ah do they never get a break?...well no they don't but i'm not going there, otherwise i'll be telling you the whole story! anyway hope you liked, please review and comment, tell me you thoughts, any grammar mistakes though i hope i'm improving.

until next time!

Kiki

(Woo!)


	6. Old Lies

Hey people!

Thanks as always for the reviews and such like!

Disclaimer: the only Beyblade thing i own is a DVD box, where the disk i don't know but i still have the box!

note: so here's one of Tyson's attempts to find Kai's 'one true love' and needless to say it doesn't work. we have some Tala x Ray action, a little anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Old Lies**

"Kai! Are you ok?" Tyson came bounding in to the great hall followed by the others

"Tyson"

"Yeah Kai"

"What is that?"

"That's Clara"

"Get her out of here" ordered Kai shortly

"Kai! She's your one true love!" protested Tyson

"No, she's not. Take her away"

"But Kai!"

"No Tyson"

"At least give her a job!" said Tyson in earnest "she's got no money"

Kai muttered a few Russian words but nodded "you never know, I might have a budding relationship with a member of staff one day"

There was a clatter beside him and Kai turned to see Bryan's favourite manservant drop a bowl of soup; the phoenix smirked.

"So what did Boris want?" asked or rather demanded Hilary

"It was nothing" said Kai "now are you going to sit for dinner or do you plan to lean over me for the rest of the evening" he scowled at the five pouting faces that surrounded his chair.

With a sigh Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary all sat down in their seats. Bryan wandered in and took his place next to Kai, kicking Daichi out of the chair first. He looked at Kai questioningly but Kai shook his head. Bryan's favourite manservant took away the bowl of soup he was about to serve Kai and provided the desert instead.

They began to eat, Kai eating his strawberry tart for five minutes before he realised that everyone else was tucking in to carrot soup. He couldn't concentrate; Boris's visit had rattled him in a way that almost disorientated him. He ran a finger down the side of his face recalling all the dark memories that dwelled bitterly in his past. He remembered the Abbey, the beatings, the training, and the pain. He remembered Tala and all the wolf had suffered, he remembered Bryan and the way Bryan used to beat him for being the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari.

Kai's mood lightened as his thoughts strayed to the falcon as he was now. Kai still didn't know what he felt for Bryan but he knew he couldn't let it go. Bryan was everything Kai needed and he was glad the falcon was with him. He thought how strange it was that he used to loathe Bryan. The envy he'd felt because Bryan could so everything Kai couldn't. But now Kai felt safe with Bryan, he didn't fear the past or the future. And though he would never admit it, even to himself, he knew that if Bryan left he would fall apart.

He shook himself; he was Kai Hiwatari, he didn't need anybody. Hiwatari, the family name ran round Kai's head, his grandfather, his father…was he like them?

"Kai? Are you ok?"

Kai came back to the real world at Tyson's voice and realised everyone save Bryan was staring at him.

"I'm fine," said Kai "I was just thinking"

I've been thinking too" said Hilary

"Uh oh" Tyson's eyes widened

Hilary ignored him "I think it's about time we left Kai's home. We've been here long enough and Kai will probably want his house back"

"But I haven't found Kai his one true love yet" protested Tyson

Bryan's eyes burned in to Tyson but Kai kicked him under the table with a warning glare. The falcon growled but stayed where he was, secretly planning to bash Tyson's head in when Kai wasn't looking.

"You don't want us to leave do you Kai?" asked Max his baby blue eyes huge

"We've been here long enough Max" Hilary said before Kai could get a word in

"But we haven't seen Kai in ages" said Tyson

"We've been here for three weeks!" said Hilary

Kai let them sort it out by themselves; he didn't know what he wanted. Part of him wanted them to stay, he'd missed them so much when they hadn't been around and though they drove him crazy some part of him liked them being here. Another part of him wanted them gone; he wanted his house back to himself and relished the thought of silence. He thought then of Boris's visit and an emotion hit him strong it was something close to fear, what if Boris was planning to hurt one of his team? He couldn't let that happen.

"Hilary's right" he cut in "you've been here long enough, so go home" he stood up ignoring the surprised expressions he was receiving for his sudden interest in the subject. He walked out of the great hall without another word. The others watched him go with various expression of confusion, the sudden change in Kai's mood wasn't like Kai and it worried them.

Bryan stood, he was dammed if he was staying in a room full of Bladebreakers and anyway, Kai had walked off without him meaning that Bryan had to go get him back. He walked through the foyer and spotted Kai going in to the sitting room on the other side. Walking over he followed Kai ignoring the phoenix's glare and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Ray was sitting on the bench in the garden, around him the wind whistled softly and though it wasn't strong it was bitterly cold but this didn't bother the neko-jin as his thoughts were in the past and not the surroundings.

…_I imagine you feel the loss to Crusher greatly, we all know you hate letting your friends down. Especially after your loss to Kai in the championships and I also heard you challenged Tyson and lost that battle too. Make me wonder why they chose for the BEGA fight at all… _

Ray shook his head angrily, this shouldn't be getting to him, and he shouldn't let it but still the words span round his head and refused to leave. Curling up tighter on the bench Ray wondered if Kai, Tyson and Max thought the same as Boris, did they think his skills were poor? It would break his heart if they did, he trusted his friends so much that if they turned to cut him down he wouldn't know how to react.

No, Kai would never lie to him like that, Kai had always been truthful and honest with him and if Kai had thought he wasn't a good blader then he wouldn't have let Ray even join the team. Feeling better Ray straightened on his bench and looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark and intimidating as the snow started to fall silently.

"What would a stray cat being doing out here in this weather?"

Ray started as Tala appeared suddenly in front of him, slipping out of the snow soundlessly to stand tall above Ray.

"I'm not doing anything," replied Ray "so unless you have anything intelligent to say then please leave"

Tala pulled a mocking pouty expression before saying "what's made your face look like a wet weekend in Kentucky?"

"Very funny"

"I thought so" Tala sat down next to Ray. Neither knew why Tala was here and Ray didn't want to be the first to point out that in theory Tala hated him and therefore Tala had no reason to be out here sitting next to him on the bench.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Ray

"Tell me something," said Tala "when we were at the Abbey you said you were beginning to understand why I hated you so much. Why did you say that?"

Ray shrugged "because it was the truth, your time in the Abbey was something that I didn't have. As far as you're concerned I had everything you didn't so why wouldn't you hate me?" a sad expression came over Ray, he didn't like the thought of someone hating him because of the childhood he'd had. He failed to see how someone could hate for something that wasn't his fault. But that was where he and Tala were different; did he and Tala have to be so different? Deep down Ray didn't want to be enemies with Tala, Kai and the wolf were the closest of friends so that meant there had to be something about Tala that was…likeable. Ray glanced sideways at Tala who was sitting arms folded and both feet placed firmly in front of him. The wolf's expression was cold and unfeeling; did Tala feel nothing?

"When we were in the Abbey Boris would always find ways of bringing us down, making us feel as if we were nothing. It was one of his ways of controlling us. He used to beat us and then to makes us talk he used to beat our friends" Tala's voice was emotionless and steady and his face gave nothing away "Boris's game of playing with our minds and beating down our friends never ends. He wants to make Kai see that if the Bladebreakers ever lost their faith in themselves and each other then Kai would be nothing but a weak leader" Tala stood and began to walk away

"Thank you"

Tala turned back for a moment to catch Ray give him a little smile and shyly tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Tala said nothing but merely turned away again, walking off in his proud cold manner. Ray watched him disappear in to the snow, he suddenly realised he was smiling because in some way, in some subtle incomprehensive way Tala had told Ray something it would have taken Kai weeks to get through to the neko-jin's head. Tala had told Ray that he was a strong beyblader, he'd said so easily it had taken Ray a few moments to read between the lines.

"It's funny how lies become a part of your life" he whispered to Tala's retreating back "you always convinced yourself that I was something to hate…maybe you don't hate me as much as you think" a flicker of hope sparked in to life within Ray and the smile that danced on his lips intensified.

* * *

"Get out" said Kai as Bryan shut the door

"Not happening rich boy" Bryan stood in front of the door

"I said get out!" snapped Kai "and stop calling me rich boy!"

"Whatever you say rich boy"

Kai spun round angrily "stop coming up with clever comments and leave me alone!" Kai turned to the window and leant against, resting his forehead against the cool frosted glass.

"You always want to be on your own don't you rich boy?" Bryan came up behind him "but I'm starting to wonder whether that's just some line to make people think that you're strong"

Kai could feel Bryan's hot breath on the back of his neck as the falcon came nearer "go away" he repeated though his voice had less conviction "leave me alone"

"Since when did I do what you told me to do?" asked Bryan, he pulled Kai round to face him. Kai glared at him but Bryan simply smirked.

"So what did Boris want?" asked Bryan

"That is none of your business" Kai turned back to the window

Bryan came up close to Kai, his hands slipped round Kai's waist and he kissed the side of Kai's neck. Kai closed his eyes and turned in Bryan's hold, he sought for Bryan's lips and mumbled as Bryan pushed him up against the window.

* * *

"Ray! There you are!" Tyson ran up to the neko-jin who had been walking round the Manor deep in thought

"Oh, Tyson" Ray smiled

"Where did you go? We were sight seeing and then you just weren't there" said Max joining Tyson

"Oh sorry about that" Ray answered "I just went to see some of the lesser known sights instead"

"You had us worried" scolded Hilary, Ray looked at the ground guiltily and Hilary pulled him in to an angry hug "dam neko-jin" she cuffed Ray over the head when he grinned and then looked at him anxiously "you didn't let Boris's words get to you did you?"

_…I'm surprised your White Tiger friends still call you their leader; if I was Lee I would have taken the leadership from you…_

"Of course not" Ray smiled again "wouldn't let some prick get to me"

"Well that's good" Tyson clapped Ray on the back "Hilary thinks it's time we left Kai alone, what do you think?"

"Leave?" repeated Ray "oh…uh is Kai mad at us?"

"No, I just think we should leave before Kai gets mad at us" said Hilary pulling Daichi out of the snowdrift he'd just dived head first in to

"Yeah" said Ray, a disappointment came over him "you're probably right" he turned to look up at the great Manor

"Well I think you're wrong" said Tyson "anyway, I can't go, I haven't found Kai his one true love"

"Tyson give up on that already," sighed Kenny "you're not going to find Kai a girl so give up"

"No! I shall not" Tyson folded his arms stubbornly "there has to be a girl for Kai out there somewhere"

Max rolled his eyes "I keep telling you, Kai is gay"

"He is not"

"He is!"

"He isn't!" Tyson turned to Ray "I'm right aren't I Ray? Kai is straight"

"No, I think Kai is gay" replied Ray calmly

"For the last time, Kai is not gay! He's not the type" insisted Tyson

"No, I really think he's gay" said Ray in the same calm voice

"But why?" asked Tyson exasperatedly

The reason why Ray thought Kai was gay was quite simple. And the simple reason why Ray thought Kai was gay was that though the large window of the sitting room Ray could quite clearly see Bryan and Kai in a very intense battle for dominance with tongues. Ray took this sight in calmly which only he could see purely because the others had their backs to the window.

"Call it a hunch" he said.

* * *

Oo man! well it wasn't going to be long until at least one of the Bladebreakers found out about Bryan and Kai, but we still don't know what happened with Boris...

what do you think? please tell!

until next time!

Kiki


	7. Hidden Anger

Hey Peeps! so here we are on the seventh chapter! I hope you're all enjoying this because I've kinda written 18 chapters for it!

Disclaimer: I own beyblade...anyone believe me?

So in this chapter we actually get to find out what Boris actually wanted!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hidden Anger**

"So what did Boris want?" asked Bryan as Kai stood up from the sofa on which they were sprawled all over. They'd stayed there the night, Kai seeking the warmth of Bryan's body because he was feeling weak and lonely.

"I'm not telling you" replied Kai as he pulled on his clothes

"And why not?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"Yes it is" contradicted Bryan also pulling on his clothes

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"I'm not playing these games with you!" snapped Kai "I'm not telling you and that's final!"

"Just tell me rich boy"

"No!"

"Why-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Kai, pleased for the interruption, opened the door. It was Ray. Kai glared at him, this was something Ray was quick to notice.

"What have I done?" asked the neko-jin  
"you mean apart from disappearing in to the middle of Moscow while the others were sightseeing?" snapped Kai

"Oh" said Ray "yeah, sorry. I just went to another sight"

Kai looked at him "why don't I believe you?" he asked rather testily

"I don't know" replied Ray "I don't tend to lie to you"

"Well doesn't that just make you the angel!" sneered Kai

Ray gave him a look of surprise rather than anger but Kai didn't care. He was in a bad mood and Ray disappearing off in the middle of Moscow did not help the issue.

"Well, I'm sorry if I worried you" said Ray quietly ignoring Kai's last comment

"Don't flatter yourself!" snarled Kai

"What's the matter with you?" Ray asked, glancing at Bryan who leant against the wall impassively

"Nothing!" Kai sighed, "I'm sorry" he said shortly

"So I see" the words slipped out of Ray's mouth before he had chance to stop them, what made it worse was the sarcastic hint to the tone of his voice. As soon as he said them Ray wanted to grab them back and shove them down his throat. Kai and he had never fought and yet here they were mere inches away from a row.

Kai glared "what did you want anyway?" his voice was low and threatening

"We've decided to leave you," said Ray "Hilary's worried we might start pissing you off"

"Well it's a good thing one of you has a brain!" said Kai

Ray's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "and what do you mean by that?"

Kai flipped "you come marching in to my house and invite yourselves to stay without so much as bothering to ask! You pick fights with my friends and then blame them! You expect me to answer to your every demand and then try to rule my life by trying to bring girls from each ends of the earth! For years you've all been relying on me to sort out everything or tell you what to do!" it came pouring out, Kai didn't know where it was coming from but the anger, the desperation that had been sneaking up on him came bursting out. He hadn't even realised he'd been feeling these things until he spoke them now, he felt so angry all of a sudden and he couldn't figure out why. Boris's visit had caught him off guard and now he had the Bladebreakers to worry about because they were in danger of being hurt. It wasn't fair, why couldn't someone else deal with this kind of pressure? Why couldn't the whole world just leave Kai alone?

Ray was silent as Kai came to the end of his tirade; his expression was cool as he looked at Kai "I'm sorry if that's what you really think about us" he said levelly "if you wanted us to go you should have said ages ago"

Kai turned away from Ray refusing to look at him "just fuck off Ray!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" muttered Ray allowing his hurt and anger to surface, he walked from the room slamming the door behind him so hard that a painting unhooked from the wall and crashed to the floor. The smash of the glass brought Kai to his senses and he whipped round and pulled open the door but Ray had already gone. Sighing again Kai leant against the door inwardly kicking himself.

Bryan's head appeared round the door "smooth" he remarked.

"Oh shut up!" growled Kai "I certainly don't need any comments from you!"

"I was merely pointing out that if you wanted to get rid of the Bladebreakers then that was the way to do it" Bryan continued

"I said shut up!"

"I like pissing you off remember"

"Don't remind me!" grumbled Kai

They both looked up to see Tala wander in to the foyer

"Oh look who's returned" said Kai snidely

"If you think that another little outburst is going to piss me off like it did Ray then you'll be wasting your breath" replied Tala walking up to Kai and Bryan. He pulled them both back in to the sitting room and shut the door behind them "_we_ need to talk"

Kai looked at him emotionlessly "never knew you knew what that meant" he said

"Funny Hiwatari" Tala sniffed "talk" he looked at Kai with his piecing ice eyes

"About what? The weather?"

"No, I want to know what Boris said to you yesterday" said Tala

"Look, I'm not telling either of you so back off!" snarled Kai as Bryan and Tala cornered him. Kai was great at escaping any situation but when it came to Bryan and Tala he could never escape. He growled at them both but they merely looked at him expectantly. He sighed; he felt tired again and drained…

_"How dare you speak to Ray like that?" snarled Kai as he shut the door to Voltaire's office "if you ever do that again I swear Boris I will bring you down!"_

_"That is of no consequence, I have no wish to play with Ray Kon's mind when I have a bone to pick with you" replied Boris_

_Kai frowned distracted "what bone?"_

_"It was you who told your mother the events that occurred in Biovolt was it not?" asked Boris, his voice was low and threatening_

_Kai paused taken aback by the question "I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Don't give me that Kai!" Boris gave a cold smile "I know it was you who told your mother and don't lie!"_

_Kai said nothing as he glared at Boris; how could Boris have found out it had been Kai that had caused him to loose Biovolt? Had someone told him? But no one knew…well no one save Bryan. Or had his mother told Boris while playing one of her games. _

"_I'm waiting Kai" said Boris _

"_Fine" answered Kai "you're right, I did tell my mother what you were doing in the Abbey. You deserved everything you got Boris! What you were doing to those people, those children was barbaric!" he glared at Boris "I told my mother and she went straight to Mr Dickinson! Was it her who told you this?"_

"_No, it wasn't" said Boris "but you admit it? You say that it was you who told the authorities?"_

"_Yes! And I don't regret it!" hissed Kai "I enjoyed watching you fall Boris!"_

_Boris slammed Kai against the wall in fury "you might be proud of yourself now Kai Hiwatari but not very long in to the future you will regret letting Biovolt fall! I'm going to get my revenge on you so watch out!"…_

Kai looked at Tala and Bryan "that's what happened" he said "satisfied now?"

Both Tala and Bryan were silent as they stared at Kai both toying with what Kai had told them.

"First thing, we need to get rid of the Bladebreakers" said Tala briskly

"I can't let Ray go with the words we parted on" said Kai

"Which would you prefer?" asked Tala "a dead Ray or a Ray who's slightly ruffled?"

Kai paused "I won't let him go thinking I hate him" he insisted

"You're being stupid," said Bryan "we need to deal with Boris now and if you go to Ray he'll use that against you"

"He's right," agreed Tala "I'll talk to Ray for you"

Bryan and Kai stared at him

"What?" Tala put his hands on his hips annoyed "stop staring at me!"

"You hate Ray" said Kai blankly

"When I said talk what I meant was Bryan's way of talking. In other words I'll hit him about the head" answered Tala smoothly and in a voice that told Kai not to argue; the phoenix could only hope Ray's reflexes were faster than Tala's fist.

"We need to know what Boris is up to" continued Tala thoughtfully

"He'll most likely come straight for me" said Kai

"Which means you can't be left on your own" said Tala

"I'm not helpless!" snapped Kai

"And I'm not loosing another teammate" retorted Tala

That shut Kai up. He'd never really thought about how Spencer's death might have effected Tala but now he realised it must have cut Tala deep. Maybe that's what Ray had meant when he'd told Kai there was something wrong with Tala when the wolf had thrown the scissors at him. He'd never talked to Tala about the death of Spencer though he'd meant to many times. Tala had this technique of avoiding subjects and Kai had been too busy trying to sort out his own head to notice the turmoil Tala was suffering.

There was a knock on the door, before Kai could speak his mind, and a manservant entered

"What is it?" asked Kai

"There is a letter for you master Kai"

"From who?"

"It does not say master Kai, it was hand delivered"

Kai sighed but followed the manservant out to the front door where on a small table to one side on a silver platter the letter in question lay.

Opening the envelope Kai pulled out the slip of paper and read the letter. He put it back in the envelope silently but the words imprinted on his mind. The neat educated hand and the dark black ink screamed at Kai though the envelope. Though the words were hidden from Kai he still remembered them.

_Remember Kai Hiwatari; your days in this life are numbered._

_Signed _

_Voltaire Hiwatari _

Kai leant against the wall as the world around him darkened.

Voltaire Hiwatari.

But Voltaire Hiwatari was dead.

* * *

Poor Kai, he's having a bad time of it! ...all thanks to me...tee hee, what can i say? i like making things tough for the poor thing!

hope you liked it! please review!

Kiki


	8. Helpless Fear

ahhhh! AND I'M BACK AGAIN! So once again I thank all for the reviews I have recieved for this fiction!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I STILL don't own Beyblade.

Anyway, here we are at the next chapter and when we left off Kai had recieved the letter and he's probably freaking out right about now. Hell, I know I would be, I'd be yelling loudly. We're on chapter eight and there's still lots more to go so without further ado I give you Chapter eight!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Helpless Fear**

Kai stared at the letter; he couldn't take it in, his eyes were reading the words but his mind wouldn't accept them. It couldn't be true; there was no way on earth that this was true. It wasn't right, something was wrong with his eyes because there was no way on earth his eyes were telling him the truth. He became aware that someone was walking towards him but he didn't look up, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the page.

Voltaire Hiwatari. But that man was dead, Kai had seen him die. The monster had dug its beak deep in to the heart of his grandfather. Voltaire couldn't be alive…he just couldn't.

"What's made your face look like a footballer just kicked it?"

Kai growled inwardly at Tala's comment; Kai could handle Bryan's jibes and name calling but Tala always had to better the falcon and it was starting to get on Kai's nerves. He really didn't need Tala's insensitive remarks right now, where was the old Tala that Kai could rely on? This new Tala annoyed Kai.

"None of your fucking business!" snapped Kai

Tala was taken aback; he knew Kai was in a bad mood but Kai had never lashed out at him, or Ray come to that matter. What was wrong with the Phoenix? Tala felt like he didn't know Kai anymore. Once Kai would have talked to Tala about the death of Spencer but all this new Kai wanted to do seemingly was snap at him.

"Fine" Tala turned to the front door "next time I won't bother to ask!"

The wolf slammed the door behind him and left Kai standing there cursing himself while staring at the letter loose between his fingers. He stared back down at the letter unable to react in any other way, he reread it again and again as if trying to implant the words in to his brains in a desperate way to make them more believable.

There was one thing about the letter that puzzled him however and no amount of racking through his brains would bring him the answer. He looked down at the last line once again.

_P.s. Tony misses you greatly _

But Kai didn't know anyone called Tony; maybe it was meant to be someone else but whoever had written the letter had got the name wrong. Almost thoughtfully he walked back in to the sitting room to find Bryan trying to dislodge a large and expensive sword from the wall. Fortunately Kai had had the sense to fix the sword to the wall so Bryan was unable to get it down without a fight.

"Leave that alone!" barked Kai sharper than he meant to; it did however have the desired effect as Bryan jumped at Kai's sudden harsh words and fell from the chair he was balancing precariously on.

"No need to shout rich boy!" he growled

"Well stop trying to steal the weapons from the wall!" snarled Kai "and don't call me rich boy!"

"Sure thing rich boy" Bryan smirked as Kai glared at him furiously "what's got your underwear in a twist anyway?"

"This!" Kai scrunch the letter in to a ball and threw it as hard as he could at Bryan

Bryan caught and unscrambled it, he read the letter quickly and then glanced back up at Kai his face expressionless

"Someone's trying to scare you that's all" he shrugged his shoulders

"Oh what gave you that idea?" said Kai savagely

"Well I think it was the point that's written here" Bryan looked down at the page "_your days in this life are numbered_, that was the biggest clue for me"

"Stop being so mocking!" growled Kai "and who the hell is Tony! I don't know anyone called Tony!"

Bryan said nothing and he looked back up at Kai warily; he knew who Tony was, he knew very well who Tony was. Tony had been the reason why Bryan had spent most of his life hating Kai Hiwatari. Bryan had spent years wishing to tell Kai who Tony was, he'd longed so badly to see the great Kai Hiwatari crumple with guilt…but that need in Bryan had dissolved when Kai had become- Bryan stopped these thoughts, ok so he screwed Kai but that didn't mean he actually _liked_ Kai.

Kai caught the look on Bryan's face "you know who Tony is don't you?"

"What would give you that idea?" asked Bryan smoothly "did I say I knew who Tony was?" Bryan slouched on to the sofa and refused to look at Kai

"You didn't have to" Kai stood in front of Bryan "it's written all over your face"

"Well sure I know Tony" retorted Bryan coolly not liking the cage Kai was trapping him "he's the deliveryman"

"I meant this Tony!" snarled Kai snatching the scrunched letter from Bryan and pointing to the last line "who is this Tony?"

"Do know how many Tonys there are in the world?" asked Bryan incredulously "there's at least six billion in Russia alone!"

"There's only six billion people in the whole world!" sneered Kai

"Well a lot of them are called Tony," said Bryan defensively "the deliveryman for a start"

"Don't give me that!" shouted Kai letting his mounting fury get the better of him "the fucking deliveryman is called Clarence and you know it!"

"Well he told me he was called Tony," said Bryan in a sulky voice because he knew Kai was getting the better of him "I can't help it if he lies to me"

"Oh don't be so stupid!" Kai glared at him

Bryan stood gaining some height on Kai and glared at the phoenix "don't talk to me like that rich boy!" his voice was low and threatening, "otherwise I'll punch your nose all the way up your face!"

"Go ahead and try!" challenged Kai angrily

Bryan raised his eyebrows and grabbed Kai by his wrist, twisting it round behind Kai's back, Kai snarled and kicked back at Bryan who dodged the attack and grabbed Kai's other wrist twisting it round and pulling it up. Kai hissed and kicked back once again but with Bryan's tight grip of his wrists his element of surprise was gone. Bryan slammed him against the wall and hissed

"You're lucky rich boy!"

"Lucky?" Kai gave a harsh laugh "you've just lost your touch Bryan! I remember the days you kicked someone until their ribs broke!"

Bryan slammed Kai against the wall again but Kai swallowed the noise of pain refusing to let Bryan know that inside he was hurting Kai. The phoenix could stand the pain Bryan was inflicting on him, hell; he'd had worse. But the mere fact that it was Bryan who-

Kai struggled against Bryan's grip and Bryan let him go; Kai whipped round furious "if you EVER do that again I'll have you fucking arrested!"

"Ha! I'd like to see that!" sneered Bryan

Kai glared at him "get off my property!"

Bryan opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, shrugged and swept out the room and it wasn't until Kai heard the slam of the front door, after several smashes of precious items, that he let out the breath he'd been holding in. He sat down and called for the manservant.

"Master Kai!" Bryan's favourite manservant came rushing in looking frantic "are you still alive?"

Kai raised his eyebrow "evidently"

"Oh…well yes…was there something I can do for you?" asked the manservant looking rather flustered

"Tell the rest of the staff they can have the rest of the day off," said Kai "I want them all gone in ten minutes"

"Yes master Kai, then what do I do?" asked the manservant

"Then you get off my land in ten minutes also!" snapped Kai becoming quickly infuriated with the man

"Oh! Right!" the manservant dashed off only to crash in to Daichi and Tyson and Kai watched as all three went sprawling. The manservant looked up, blinked a couple of times, saw the look on Kai's face and crawled off looking sheepish.

Standing up Tyson and Daichi came in carefully as they sensed Kai's dark mood "are you ok?"

"I want you out" said Kai "just go and see the sights or something"

"But we've already seen them" said Daichi before Tyson could stop him. Daichi hadn't known Kai as long as Tyson, the dragon knew when to not annoy Kai and this was one of those times.

"Well go and see them again!" Kai's voice was a hiss

"But-"

"Lets go Daichi!" said Tyson hurriedly pulling Daichi out of the room.

* * *

Kai listened as the last of the servants left his Manor, walking quickly and shutting the front door behind them as quietly as they could. Still the sound echoed through the house; Kai rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes breathing in the vacant feeling of the building with something verging on pleasure. He'd longed to be alone for so long to the point of driving him mad, now he could focus on what was happening around him and the messed up confused ache in his head. Opening his eyes he looked at the ceiling his red orbs following the intricate pattern, listening to a clock tick loudly, feeling the cool empty air on his face. This was what he liked, peace, solitude, a place to collect his thoughts.

But it wasn't what he wanted. He cursed loudly in to the empty room as Bryan slipped in to his mind with almost a vicious air. Why couldn't the falcon just leave him alone? He didn't want company, he just wanted what he had…total silence. But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to see the falcon's face.

Furious with himself he walked from the sitting room and stormed in the room that had once been his grandfather's office. The room was still the same, stacked with papers and files as well as the usual things one had in an office. Anger enflamed Kai; that man could not be alive, no way on earth could that man be alive. Kai had seen him die and not even Voltaire could come back from the dead. That meant that someone was messing with Kai, trying to scare him and confuse him. Kai didn't like that, no one but no one messed about with him. In fury he grabbed the first filing cabinet that came to hand and with a groan of anger pulled it crashing to the ground. The thin metal cracked under the slam to the floor but now Kai had started he couldn't stop; he kicked at it, smashing his foot in to the metal so hard it dented. He looked around for something else to break, something he could destroy like Voltaire had destroyed him.

He was glad his grandfather was dead, there was no denying the pleasure he felt whenever he realised he would never see his grandfather's face again. Hefting up the computer monitor he launched it across the room, the monitor smashed through the small window sending shards of glass flying. Panting Kai looked around at the trashed room, he felt better, better than he had in a long time. All the hidden anger inside him that masked the inner fear he kept so well buried burst out of him now like a torrent of fiery acid, burning and corroding whatever it touched. The anger and hatred towards his grandfather, the anger at Boris, and the anger at himself for being controlled for so long erupted from Kai now and nothing and no one would stop it.

* * *

The guard dogs barked at Ray, slobbering, growling. He'd never been fond of dogs; when he'd been young he'd feared them but now the fear had dulled in to a dislike for anything that barked. Dogs seemed to hate him; even the little ones that loved everyone always hated him. Maybe they could sense the fear that Ray had harboured long ago or maybe they just took one look at his face and decided to bark.

He watched the dogs calmly; these were neither little or friendly, they were guard dogs trained to attack unless their owner told them otherwise. At the present time they were tied up but Ray could see that under the strain of the dogs pulling madly in their bid to get the rope would snap soon. He stood there unsure whether to walk away or stand still, if he walked the dogs would chase and if he stayed the dogs would pounce.

"Planning to be the dog's dinner?" enquired Tala with a smirk

"Why, are you wanting to be desert?" asked Ray as Tala came to stand next to him. Tala glanced over at the dogs, there were six of them all growling and snapping at the figure who was just out of reach. Tala growled at them, he'd heard them from round the other side of the house and they were adding to his headache. Five of the dogs caught the look on Tala's face; they stopped barking and growling, one sat down heavily on its haunches and whined. Tala rolled his eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Ray as he watched the dogs quieten down.

"You just have to let them know whose boss" Tala shrugged "that and the last time I came down here I set Wolborg on them"

"That last one doesn't seem to obedient" commented Ray as the one at the end howled and snarled, pulling and straining on its lead still.

"I never said it worked on them all"

"So not as perfect as you want to be then" said Ray with only a little smirk

"At least I've got most of them to shut up which is more than I can say for you" replied Tala "why did you even come down here the first place?"

"I was walking" now it was Ray who shrugged "guess I just didn't notice where I was"

"Only one of the Bladebreakers would zone out so much they didn't know where they were going" sneered Tala.

"At least I think about my feelings while you wander around like a lump of rock" retorted Ray.

Next thing he knew he had his back crushed against the rock like wood of a tree staring in to Tala's ice cold eyes.

"You might want to chose your next words carefully while you explain to me what you meant by that!" hissed Tala.

"I know why you're so snappy with Kai," said Ray coolly "I know why you're acting so tough towards me. You're angry with yourself for letting Spencer die, you blame yourself for it except you're Tala Ivanov and Tala Ivanov doesn't blame himself for anything. Not only that but you're worried about Kai, you want nothing to hurt Kai but if you show your really feelings then you're scared they won't see you as the big buff Tala" Ray looked at Tala straight in the eye with a fierce ferocity but his voice softened "you're taking it out on me because you know I can read you like a book…and you don't like that"

Tala was silent for a long time while behind the dog barked frantically at anything that moved. The wind around them whistled wildly, snow flurried around them making the eyesight slightly blurred.

"You'd better stay away from me" Tala muttered in Ray's ear "otherwise the next time we meet, I'm going to run you through"

"Guess that means I'm right then" Ray whispered back just as quietly.

"It means nothing"

"Liar" Ray felt the grip on his collar tighten but he made no sign of discomfort, Tala's eyes were hypnotic and so bottomless Ray found it hard to breathe…maybe that was the grip Tala had on his throat. There was almost a heavy thick peace between them-

The dog's leash finally snapped and he ran at Tala and Ray, both turned to see the dogs rushing at them snarling. Next thing Tala knew he was slamming in to Ray sending them both flying to the ground as claws sank in to his back, as Ray hit the snowy ground, with Tala landing on top of him. But Tala ignored the pain as he back kicked the dog away; he became aware of nothing except the warm soft lips that brushed his own.

* * *

So the heat is rising between Tala and Ray while Kai is on the brink of insanity! Things are getting tense and there's more surprises to come...but you'll just have to wait and find out!

Please review, tell me your thoughts and that kind of thing and hope you like chapter Nine when it arrives!

Kiki


	9. Quiet Desires

Man, I just had a total blank there! I sat looking at the screen for minutes while I tried to remember what I was doing...should I be worried about that? Never mind.

Right, now I'm back on track, here we are with the next chapter! woo! For some reason I can't remember how the last one ended but I'm sure you can figure that out yourself because you're not forgetful like me ;D which reminds me I haven't done the shopping...damn.

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade. I am the one who really invented Beyblade and I sold it for £3000 000...Nah, knew you wouldn't believe me! No, I don't own Beyblade...BUT I do own Hear It For The Helpless. What's that I hear you ask...well, that's why I own it.

So without further ado here we are!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Quiet Desires **

Kai fell to his knees in the foyer panting hard; he'd destroyed all his grandfather's old rooms, destroyed the kitchens and conservatory, trashed his bedroom and all the rooms that took up the attic and smashed every precious pot, vase and glass he could find. He felt tired again and another surge of dull anger throbbed though him; he didn't used to be so weak, he wasn't the strong unbeatable Kai anymore and he felt ashamed.

He'd failed, everything he'd hoped to be had fallen through, after the death of his grandfather he had sworn to himself that he would never let anyone or anything make him so weak ever again and yet here he was. One simple letter had brought him to this state, angry and weak.

His inner brooding was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door, Kai growled inwardly. He didn't want to see anyone, not Tala, or Ray or any of the Bladebreakers and Kai swore to himself if it was Bryan's favourite manservant Kai would bury him in the snow head first. The knocking thudded though the door again.

"Go away!" Kai snapped at the door loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

The knocking sounded again and the handle was tried but Kai had locked it "open the fucking door rich boy!"

Kai froze. Bryan. He didn't know what to do. Looking up at the door as Bryan knocked on it again clearly getting pissed off Kai zoned out, he was at a complete loss of what to do. Why was Bryan here? Kai suddenly became aware of his breathing as he half crawled over to the door. Kneeling in front of the door he placed a hand lightly on to the wood as the door shook with Bryan's angry knocking.

"Rich boy! Open the fucking door now! It's freezing out here!"

Kai didn't answer and he closed his eyes, he wanted to see Bryan but something stopped him. Bryan knew who this Tony was but he hadn't told Kai and once again Kai didn't know everything what was going on and he hated that feeling.

"Rich boy if you open the door I'll tell you all about Tony!" Bryan's voice called through the door.

Kai sprang up and unlocking the door pulled it open "who's Tony?" he demanded.

"I'm not telling you" answered Bryan as he pushed past Kai who shut the door again.

"You just said you would!" snarled Kai who became very aware that he'd just fallen head line and sinker for one of Bryan's tricks.

"I lied," said Bryan simply though he didn't hide the smirk. He raised his eyebrows at the shredded painting that hung from the wall loosely, his eyes took in the smashed remains of Voltaire's office that could be seen through the doorway "is there anything you actually left intact?" he asked

Kai ignored this "why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, we're back to your many annoying questions are we?" commented Bryan as he shook the melting snow from his head

"Well there has to be a reason" insisted Kai.

"Yeah, it's called a bloody great snow storm outside" said Bryan.

"Oh" said Kai. He avoided Bryan's gaze as Bryan stared around him.

"Do you plan to clean this up yourself?" asked Bryan as he watched a table, now with only one leg, slowly fall to the floor.

"I'll some of the staff clear it out" muttered Kai. He was feeling annoyed again; he wanted more of a response from Bryan and all Bryan was doing was asking how Kai was going to clean the mess up!

"Bit harsh" said Bryan "you create havoc and they clean it up"

"It's what they're paid to do!" said Kai with a slight growl of annoyance "and don't lecture me when you're forever destroying things and never cleaning them up!"

Bryan smirked "not getting on your nerves am I?"

"What nerves? I've only got one left!" snapped Kai "if you haven't got anything important to say then you can go freeze in the fucking snow storm for all I care!"

"Fuck that" Bryan grabbed Kai and pressed his lips to Kai's, the phoenix responded hungrily as Bryan pushed him on to the floor.

Bryan didn't know why he was back, half way through fuming about Kai calling him stupid Bryan had found himself turning round towards the house and hammering on the door to be let in.

* * *

"Hey guys" Ray walked up to Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi who were all standing in a row all shivering "problem?" he noticed that none of them had coats and were slowly icing over in the snow storm which though it had died down had been fierce but mere minutes ago.

"K-Kai threw u-us out" said Tyson through chattering teeth "w-without coats"

"Oh" said Ray.

"I told you w-we should h-have left before K-Kai got pissed at us" muttered Hilary.

"Oh Hils, Kai's just pissed because I haven't found him his one true love yet"

"Tyson, you might want to give that up" advised Ray.

"No! It is my purpose in life to find Kai his one true love!" insisted Tyson.

"I think it's just an excuse to meet as many Russian girls as possible" Max muttered in to Ray's ear, while Tyson tried to bury Daichi in the snow, they both sniggered.

"But obviously Tyson wouldn't do such a thing because as we all know he only has eyes for Hilary" Ray added hurriedly as Hilary glared at them both "right Max"

"What? Oh! Yeah! Tyson wouldn't look at anyone else!" both Max and Ray grinned innocently at Hilary who huffed while Kenny looked on with a smile of amusement until Daichi hit him with a snowball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" yelled Max and Tyson in delight.

"Oh brother" grumbled Hilary as Tyson threw a huge at Ray who ducked and flung one back "boys! Pathetic! The lot of them!" a snowball hit her on the back of her head and she whirled round to see Daichi who was rolling around in the snow howling with laughter.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE MONKEY FACED MORON!" she shrieked.

"Uh oh" Daichi ran for it as Hilary dived for him, Daichi dodged her and went hurtling through the garden. Unfortunately for Daichi he didn't see the tree root sticking out the ground, his foot got caught and he slamming in to a pile of snow.

Opening his eyes he saw a pair of boots, looking up he found himself looking up in to the huge red orbs of Kai Hiwatari who was looking down at Daichi somewhat blankly.

"Kai!" Daichi bounced up with a huge grin.

Kai said nothing but walked past Daichi towards the others who stopped shoving snow down Max's top when they saw him. There was a silence as they all waited for their captain to talk.

"I'm sorry," said Kai "I took my anger out on you and that was wrong"

There was a silence in response to this until Daichi shouted in a voice that echoed from the tree tops "KAI'S BACK!"

Kai suddenly found himself regretting his apology as Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny pounced on him in a doggy pile of hugs. Unable to hold up the extensive weight of four growing boys Kai collapsed underneath them with a thud. They set up a chant of "Kai's back! Kai's back!" without considering that their weight might actually crush Kai if they didn't stop sitting on him. Dragging himself out from under them Kai brushed the snow from his top and walked over to Ray who was standing to one side with a small smile on his face.

"What I said to you" Kai began "it was stupid and untrue"

Ray shook his head gently "there's no need to apologise, it's already forgotten"

* * *

Ray clambered out from the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, pulling his sopping hair over one shoulder. It was late in to the night but Ray hadn't been able to sleep and having a shower seemed to be the best thing to relax him. Thus he had snuck in to a spare room and used the shower after making certain that it was a spare room and no evil Blitzkrieg Boy was going to jump out at him. He stood there silently towelling his wet hair almost thoughtfully. He couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop the memory flashing through his mind, he didn't want to stop it. He remembered Tala's eyes, his lips. They'd only brushed the other's lips for a few fleeting seconds but Ray had felt such a thrill at Tala's touch. He shook his head to rid the memories; he didn't even like Tala…did he like Tala?-

He suddenly realised his clothes weren't where he'd put them; looking around the bathroom confused but they weren't anywhere. He knew he'd put them on the floor by the radiator; Ray spun round again and with a sigh opened the bathroom door and went in to the spare bedroom he'd invaded.

It was there he found his clothes sitting neatly folded on a futon next to Tala who was sitting calmly arms folded and smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STEALING MY CLOTHES?" the words had supposed to come out dignified and righteously angry but instead the tone was less dignified and more squeal. Ray sighed.

"You really should learn to lock your bathroom doors" commented Tala.

"This is the spare bedroom!" said Ray exasperatedly "no one comes in here!"

"True" conceded Tala, he gave Ray a quirky look "a little late to be having a shower isn't it?"

"I couldn't sleep" replied Ray not quite sure why he answering Tala's every comment.

"And you felt unclean?" asked Tala.

"After you kissed me, yeah I did"

Tala raised his eyebrows and gave a short laugh "that was a little pointed, I would be hurt if it wasn't for the fact I didn't give one dam about you"

Ray didn't respond to this instead he said, "what do you want anyway? And why did you feel the need to nick my clothes? I would like them back if it's all the same to you"

"I'd thought I'd get my own back" said Tala with a shrug.

"Your own back?" repeated Ray "why? What have I done to you? I wasn't the one with the scissors"

"Oh we're still pissed off about that are we?" Tala stood and walked up close to Ray who found himself backed up against the now closed bathroom door; he glared at Tala who smirked "you liked making me uncomfortable so I'd thought I'd return the favour"

"And how did I make you uncomfortable?" asked Ray keeping his voice steady as Tala crept closer, the ice blue eyes looked Ray up and down and Ray found himself blushing.

"You think you can read my mind" said Tala "and I suppose in a way you're right, you do seem to know what's going on in my head…but don't think that means you have me powerless"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ray was feeling hotter by the minute as Tala crept closer still "so how do you plan to get your own back exactly?" he asked concentrating hard on the words and not the strong arms which now blocked his exit.

"By making you feel uncomfortable of course" Tala smirked again.

"Oh of course" muttered Ray "how are you going to do that?"

Tala gave a wink "now that would be telling"

"Oh…right" mumbled Ray who was feeling that Tala was already getting his own back quite nicely seeing as Ray was trapped in and feeling very uncomfortable already.

"How about we play a game?" suggested Tala.

"Aren't we a bit old for that?"

"Oh where's your sense of fun?" sneered Tala.

"Back in the shower" breathed Ray.

"See, I have all these things I've planned out to make you really feel uncomfortable" continued Tala "your part of the game is to guess what I'm going to do before I do it"

"Well doesn't that sound like fun?" said Ray sarcastically.

"I knew you'd agree" Tala smirked and turned away from Ray and, before Ray could stop him, grabbed Ray's clothes and locked him in the spare bedroom without so much as a look back.

Ray sighed but didn't stop the smile touch his lips; he couldn't help it, he _liked_ Tala.

* * *

Ray's got a crush! Ray's got a crush! Personally if someone stole my clothes while I was in the shower I'd hit the roof but I guess that's just me...what? I paid good money for those clothes, don't want some freak stealing them, they're mine!

Anyway, please review and give me your humble but very appreciated opinion.

Until next time!

Kiki


	10. Different Perspective

Yo people! so here we are, another chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

This means Kai is talking to someone on the phone

Can't remember where we last left off but I'm sure you can so here is the next chapter without any further ado!

Enjoy!

* * *

**C****hapter Ten: Different Perspective**

Kai turned from the window of his bedroom as there was a soft knock on the door and Ray came in with a piece of paper in his hand. Kai almost obsessively checked that Bryan wasn't in the room but then remembered he'd just been watching Bryan bury Tyson in the snow. Normally Kai would have done something to stop this but Bryan was burying Tyson to stop the dragon from finding Kai anymore girls which Kai himself found a nuisance. But if Kai was brutally honest, deep down, he knew the real reason why he was letting Bryan bury Tyson in the snow was that Kai relished the possessiveness of Bryan.

"I've been thinking" said Ray

"There's a change" commented Kai turning back to the window as Tyson let out a howl.

Ray paused and joined Kai by the window; calmly he looked on as Bryan scrubbed snow on Tyson's head "you going to stop him?" asked Ray and nodding at Bryan

"Why should I?" asked Kai.

"Because he's about to leave Tyson deep in the snow"

"He's only doing that because Tyson keeps on trying to find my 'one true love', Bryan's doing me a favour"

"I thought you hated Bryan and he hated you" said Ray in an ever so innocent voice

Kai paused; did Ray know something? He glanced sideways at Ray who was still peering down below barely suppressing a smile "he's unknowingly doing me a favour" he said carefully watching Ray's reaction.

Ray's reaction was to try to arrange his face in to a neutral expression and fail quite badly, the neko-jin cleared his throat becoming very aware of Kai's suspicious gaze "that'll be it then" he gave Kai a sunny smile and flourished the slip of paper in his hand to distract the phoenix.

Kai's gaze landed on the paper and, his eyes widening, he snatched the paper from Ray whose face became serious "where did you get this?" snapped Kai as he stared at the letter supposedly from Voltaire.

"Where you left it" replied Ray.

"Locked in my bedside cupboard"

"Oh was that where it was?" said Ray swiftly concealing the picklock.

Kai put the letter down and grabbing Ray round the waist tipped the neko-jin upside down in order to shake him until the contents of his pockets clattered to the floor, consisting of a beyblade, a few coins of various continents and the picklock which Kai retrieved from the floor having set Ray down again. Kai looked at Ray who shrugged and blushed modestly.

"I'm your friend," said Ray "it's my job to break in to your bedside cupboard to retrieve the source of your distress and pent up anger"

"Oh is it?" said Kai swiping Ray round the head "and I presume this is what you've been thinking about"

"It is indeed"

"Instead of packing in order to catch the plane back to Japan I arranged for you"

"You did?" asked Ray "you're gonna have to update me a little, Tala locked me in the spare room and I've only just got out"

"Yes, I have arranged a plane for you, it leaves in an hour" said Kai frowning "why, exactly, did Tala lock you in the spare room?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Tala" replied Ray "he also stole some of my clothes which I haven't been able to find yet" he sighed with irritation as he pulled at the collar of an old t-shirt, while the trousers he wore had several tears and rips indicating they'd seen better days.

"Why has he-" Kai gave up, whatever games Tala was playing it wouldn't last for much longer as Ray would be on a plane for Japan in the next two hours.

"So you wanna hear what I've been thinking?" asked Ray.

"Can I stop you?"

"So the letter seems to be some kind of threat-" began Ray.

"Way to go Ray, you've stated the obvious" commented Kai smirking at Ray's scowl

"But look at it another way" continued Ray overriding anymore of Kai's comments, he grabbed the letter from Kai and shoved it in the phoenix's nose "go on, read it"

Kai sighed but refrained from saying that he'd read the letter thousands of times as the look on Ray's face told him that the neko-jin would stand for no nonsense. He reread the letter.

_Dear Kai Hiwatari,_

_I write to you at a time when your life is very near its end. By the time you read this letter events will have been set in to motion and shall be unstoppable. You can fight and you can beg for your life to be spared but in the end you will see that nothing you can do will save you. _

_By the time you read this letter an old enemy will have visited and you will be distracted, your attention will stray from this letter, people are after your blood Kai Hiwatari and they won't stop until they see it in a pool on the floor. You live in dangerous times and one time in the non too distant future you shall close your eyes and never open them again._

_You have been warned Kai Hiwatari and if you had sense you would push your friends away. They could be hurt and you would die in the knowledge that it was your fault. _

_Do not try and seek me out, I shall be found nowhere and none will wish to seek me. By the time you read this letter I will have faded from existence and you will have no hope in discovering from where I wrote this letter. _

_Remember Kai Hiwatari; your days in this life are numbered._

_Signed _

_Voltaire Hiwatari _

_P.s. Tony misses you greatly _

"Your point?" asked Kai.

"Warning" said Ray simply.

"You'll have to elaborate"

"I mean this might not be a threat," explained Ray "it might be a warning, admittedly it's not a kind warning…maybe whoever wrote it does intend to hurt you. It's obviously intent on scaring you"

"That or my grandfather has somehow found a way to write from the land of the dead" said Kai cynically.

"Or maybe it's a friend who has a funny way of warning you" Ray gave the letter a puzzled look.

Kai raised his eyebrow "you've really have no idea what it's supposed to mean, do you" he could help but smirk.

"I'm only trying to throw some ideas at you" Ray replied defensively.

"So far you not doing too good" said Kai with a sigh "you haven't explained why someone would sign as Voltaire and who the hell is Tony?"

"I don't know, maybe it's something to do with Voltaire and that's why the person signed it as such" suggested Ray.

"And the Tony part?"

"I don't know who Tony is," said Ray "do you know anyone who does know?"

"Bryan" said Kai "but he won't tell me"

"I'm sure you'll find a way" said Ray with the smirk sneaking back on his face uncontrollably.

Kai took the letter from Ray "what makes you think it's a warning and not a threat?"

"Because they don't say they will be one to kill you" answered Ray "and they mentioned the visit of an old enemy, and Boris shows up"

Kai thought about this. Ray had a point; the letter didn't threaten him directly, it just told him he was going to die very soon. Somehow that didn't make him feel any better. He shook his head "I see your point Ray but I don't see why someone would sign under my grandfather's name"

"Well maybe, but it's a different way of looking at it" said Ray.

"True" conceded Kai turning as his bedroom door opened once again. This time it was Tala who walked in wearing nothing but a towel round his waist. Ray scowled.

"Are you going to wear that all day?" asked Kai.

"I hadn't really considered the matter," answered Tala with a smirk at Ray "what do you think neko? I think it's rather fetching, you will obviously agree seeing as that's what you spent the night in"

Ray's eyes narrowed.

Kai looked at the neko-jin "do I need to know?" he asked quizzically.

"Absolutely not!" said Ray firmly with a glare at Tala whose smirk widened in to what had to be called a smug grin "Tala's just playing his games again" with a pointed look Ray turned his back on Tala and turned to Kai with a stubborn look. Kai decided that it just wasn't worth the effort to ask what was happening between the wolf and the neko-jin, he'd only just rid of one headache and he certainly didn't need another.

There was a knock on the door and when summoned Bryan's favourite manservant came in with a hand covering his eyes; Kai smirked.

"Why is he covering his eyes?" asked Tala

"Why does he do anything?" responded Kai.

Ray meanwhile sniggered uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Kai almost too sharply.

"I imagine he's covering his eyes because he might have seen something he doesn't want to see again" said Ray with a grin.

"And what might that be?" asked Kai his eyes boring in to Ray's.

"You tell me Kai"

Tala meanwhile had walked up to the manservant and given him a cuff round the ear "show some guts man! None of us are demons!"

"Y-Yes master Tala" said the manservant taking his hand away from his eyes carefully and peering round fearfully as if he expected to see Bryan standing there stark naked.

"Now what do you want?" asked Tala "and it's Sir Ivanov to you!"

"There's a phone call for master Kai!" said the manservant hurriedly.

"Who from?" asked Kai "and call Ivanov master Tala because he is no different to the rest of us"

"It's from the airport master Kai" said the manservant "they say it's important"

"I'm coming" said Kai who had a bad feeling about this, swiping the letter once again from Ray's grasp he walked out of his room followed by the manservant. It took Ray a few seconds to realise that he was still in Kai's room, and he was alone with Tala. He flushed.

"You managed to get out of the room then" said Tala with a smirk.

"No thanks to you" said Ray with a condescending look.

"But you haven't managed to find your clothes I see"

"Where have you put them?" demanded Ray.

"Ah, that would be telling" replied Tala, noticing Ray's beyblade still on the floor from where Kai had tipped him upside-down "but what is this?"

"Hey! Give that back!" Ray leapt for Tala who jerked his hand out the way and ran out of the room cackling evilly "oh Tala Ivanov, no way are you taking my beyblade from me!" growled Ray as he set off after Tala.

* * *

"What do you mean you've cancelled the flight!" Kai snarled down the phone.

"Have you seen the weather outside?" responded the flight manager on the other end of the phone.

Kai looked out the window; thick clouds billowed above threatening snow storms but no snow fell to the earth "it's not snowing!" he snapped.

"Well it is here," said the flight manager pompously "all flights have been cancelled"

"Well when will you start the flights again?" asked Kai furiously.

"Well the snow storm has to stop for starters, and then we have to clear the snow from the runways and then-"

"How long?" repeated Kai in a deadly voice.

"Could be anything up to a week"

"A week!" Kai repeated; he wanted his friends to leave now; they could be in danger. He didn't know what Boris was planning and the letter freaked him out though he hated to admit it.

"I'm sorry sir, but no plane is flying anywhere"

"Fuck you!" snarled Kai slamming down the phone "that's all I need!" he fumed. Flouncing in to the sitting room and stormed over to the window angrily.

"Kai?" Tyson walked in carefully covered in snow, they both looked out in to the garden where Tala could be seen teasing Ray with Drigger. They watched as Ray pounced for Tala's hand and knocked in to the wolf and sending them crashing to the ground.

"Isn't Tala freezing?" asked Tyson as he watched the wolf roll about in the snow with only a towel to his name.

"It's Tala" replied Kai, he growled softly in frustration knowing that Boris would use the storm to his advantage. He had to think of something else to keep his friends safe, there was no way they could stay here.

* * *

"Tala! Give me my beyblade back!" snarled Ray as he scrambled on top of Tala to reach for the hand which held said beyblade that Tala was holding just out of reach

"Ar little kitty can't reach!" cooed Tala teasingly.

"Just give it back!" snapped Ray as he glared down at Tala.

"Feeling uncomfortable yet?" asked Tala.

Ray's glare increased.

"You know what is really cool," continued Tala "the best bit about this is that you can guarantee that everyone is watching from the window, and the only thing I'm wearing is a towel. Hmm I wonder what they're thinking to see us like this so close together"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ray "and give me my damn beyblade!"

"Not one chance" said Tala flipping Ray off him and rolling over on top of Ray to smirk victoriously, he leaned in closer to Ray who blushed furiously trying to maintain his glare as Tala leaned closer still. Their lips were an inch apart when Tala pulled back swiftly throwing the beyblade up in the air and catching it "mine I think" jumping up he walked off coolly to his room in order to change from a towel to clothes.

Ray lay there in the snow and found himself grinning almost stupidly "Ray Kon, you are a fool" he scolded calmly, he sat up and looked out over the gardens "but he is _so_ hot"

* * *

"I want you and the others to go to a hotel," said Kai to Tyson quietly "I want no fuss" he continued, overriding Tyson's question before it came out "just go to a hotel and for once in your life Tyson, do as I say"

Tyson was quiet for a moment "this is to do with Boris isn't it?"

Kai refrained from falling over in shock that Tyson had managed to say something smart "please Tyson, just do this for me. When do I ever ask you to do anything?"

Tyson was silent but then he grinned, "is that including all the times you asked me to play on the road?"

Kai was saved from answering this as Bryan wandered in to the sitting room and unceremoniously threw Tyson bodily out of the room. He grabbed Kai and pushed him against the wall "and why aren't the losers gone yet?" he asked.

"Because the airline is cancelled!" replied Kai "I bet Boris is laughing his fucking purple wig off!"

Bryan smirked "is rich boy in a bad mood?"

"Don't think you're getting anything from me!" snapped Kai knowing exactly what Bryan was after.

"I like it when rich boy's in a bad mood" Bryan came closer.

"You are despicable!" growled Kai.

"But you like it" said Bryan.

"I do not!"

"Liar" Bryan trapped Kai between him and the wall smirking broadly in to the glaring red eyes that were burning a hole in to the atmosphere.

"Go away!" said Kai.

Bryan shrugged "ok" he pulled away from Kai only to be pulled back.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" snarled Kai.

Bryan's smirk had a victorious air as he pressed his lips against Kai's. The phoenix wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and sighed as Bryan nibbled his neck.

And then Tala walked in. both Bryan and Kai leapt back from each other as if they'd been stung; whirling round to face the wolf who they were convinced was staring at them. He was doing nothing of the sort, he was pulling on a top as he looked down at a newspaper; he hadn't seen them Kai was convinced but if Bryan didn't keep his mouth shut then their secret was lost anyway. He gave Bryan a fierce look which the falcon completely ignored.

"What do you want?" asked Bryan abruptly

Tala looked up for the first time "sorry if a guy can't walk in to a room!" he snapped back while behind him Kai gave Bryan a '_shut the fuck up_!' gesture.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Bryan said, "it's quite popular"

Kai, who was beginning to see this situation fly out of control, said "is there a problem?"

Tala looked round at him "I'm going to sit on the sofa, that's if I don't have to sign a permission document!"

"Why can't you go and sit on another sofa?" asked Bryan with a growl.

Tala glared at him "what's wrong with this one?" he sank down in to said sofa with a pointed air.

"Nothing, except that it's in this room" replied Bryan shortly.

Kai's eyes closed; when Tala and Bryan got in to a fight like this there was no stopping them and it was always Tala who gave the last cocky comment and always Bryan who lost the fight saying something stupid.

"Bryan, stop having a go at me" said Tala "if you want to fuck your boyfriend that bad then go and do it in one of the bedrooms"

Bryan and Kai stared at him both wide eyed with astonishment.

"I'm not his boyfriend!" the words slipped out before Kai could stop them and he mentally swore as he realised the trap he'd just walked straight in to.

Tala slowly turned his icy azure eyes on Kai and said in a calm slow voice "I didn't say _you_ were his boyfriend"

* * *

Ooo Tala's caught him out! So anyway please reveiw! I'll need something to look forward to once I get back from my Driving test -ahhhhhhhhh!- Wish me luck, I'll need it!

Until next time

Kiki


	11. Double Minds

Hey, I realised I hadn't updated for a couple of weeks so I thought I'd get this chapter up now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, nor any of its places either.

So, thank you for all the reviews and support I've had for this story so far, may you continue to review and support the rest!

Now, lets see how Tala has reacted to the relationship between Bryan and Kai. What will happen next?

Nothing more to say so go forth and read.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Double Minds**

"How may I help you sirs and madam?" asked the receptionist of 'Golden Hotel'

"We're here to check in" replied Hilary pushing her way passed the boys to reach the desk.

"Certainly" the receptionist smiled "if you would just present your passports as a source of identification"

"Oh no" Ray murmured as a thought hit him.

"Problem?" asked Max.

"I haven't got my passport," answered Ray "it's the pocket of the jeans Tala took from me"

"Why does Tala have a pair of your jeans?" asked Kenny.

"Long story" said Ray as he set his bags down "keep these for me, I'm going back to get it. I won't be long"

* * *

"You knew?" Kai said not knowing quite what to feel.

"Yes," said Tala with a spark in his eyes "you didn't need to tell me for me to notice you were all over each other"

"I was planning to tell you" said Kai.

"When?" asked Tala "tomorrow? Next year? Last week? When were you going to tell me Kai?" he turned his gaze on Bryan "as for you, I thought you hated Kai"

"I do" replied Bryan who for the first time in his life feeling awkward and found himself unable to meet Tala in the eye.

"Well you've got a fucking funny way of showing it" Tala's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "all those times in the Abbey I had to stop you from beating the shit out of the Hiwatari boy! What about the time you were ready to kill him?"

"You're the one always telling me to let go of the past" muttered Bryan feeling annoyed that he should be the one feeling guilty.

"And what about Tony?" asked Tala "have you just forgotten about him?"

Bryan glared at him but it was too late, Kai had heard "who's Tony?" the phoenix asked softly.

Tala smirked "I'll tell you who Tony is-"

"Tala!" hissed Bryan.

"Tony is the closest thing Bryan ever got to a brother; Tony, like us, grew up in Abbey" Tala told Kai ignoring Bryan "he told Bryan to be nicer to you because it wasn't your fault you were the grandson of Voltaire, then on the day you decided to be stupid and steal Black Dranzer it was Tony who save you from being killed. He was injured in the process and died a few days later"

A silence greeted this as Kai's eyes widened; he looked at Bryan for some kind of reaction but all the falcon did was glare at Tala furiously. But the wolf seemed uninterested as he sneered back before sauntering out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Bryan say something," asked Kai quietly "is it true? Is that who Tony was?"

Bryan said nothing as he marched out the room and raked the foyer looking for Tala, he spotted the wolf climbing the stairs and taking three steps at a time he grabbed Tala and brought the wolf crashing to the ground.

"You fucking bastard!" snarled Bryan punching Tala.

Tala kicked back and wriggled out of Bryan's grasp "what about you?" he shouted back "you blamed me for years for favouring Kai! You said that I liked him better than I liked you! You hated me for choosing Kai for my tag teammate and not you! God knows how fucking long you've hated Kai Hiwatari! You dreamed of the day you could tell him about Tony! All those times I stopped you from beating the shit out of Kai!"

"I WAS A KID, IVANOV!" Bryan bellowed "kids get over things! I got over it!"

"Oh yeah you did that alright!" Tala half laughed, "so how long have you been fucking him, Kuznetsov? I bet it was when you were ordered by Voltaire to kill him! Bet Voltaire was **real** pleased with you in the end!"

"What's your problem Tala?" asked Bryan savagely "jealous because I'm screwing Kai and not you?"

This time Tala did laugh "you can screw him until the cows come home for all I care! Just don't expect me to be sympathetic when he gets bored of you!"

Bryan glared "you gonna tell me what you mean by that?"

"People get bored of you Bryan!" sneered Tala "Boris didn't even look at you after Kon beat you! Voltaire got bored of you when you kept beating up your trainers! As for Ray, even he got bored of telling the story of his greatest victory!"

Bryan punched him knocking Tala backwards, the wolf thumped to the floor holding his nose. Bryan looked down at Tala coldly; they had fought in the past, there wasn't one day that passed when they didn't have some kind of squabble but this, right now Bryan hated Tala. His fury surpassed any anger he'd felt before. As far as he was concerned Tala had just taken Kai away from him and he hated Tala for it. He pushed passed the wolf as Tala stood and crashed in to his room slamming the door hard.

* * *

Ray hopped out of his taxi and ran up the steps to the front doors of Hiwatari Manor; there was going to be no messing this time, Ray was taking back his beyblade and passport whether Tala liked it or not. The door opened and Bryan's favourite servant peered round the door, when he saw it was Ray he flung the door wide and threw his arms around Ray's neck.

"Wow if I knew I'd get this welcome I would have brought flowers" said Ray rather stupefied.

"I am so glad you're here!" spluttered the manservant "now I'm not supposed to tell you this and I'm going to get fired but here we go, master Kai was having an affair with master Bryan and now he's not"

Ray paused as the manservant hugged the neko-jin to his chest and sobbed empathically.

"Ok" said Ray pulled away before the man cried all over him "tell me very slowly what happened"

"Master Bryan and master Kai were in the sitting room about to…do their thing and-"

"Do their thing?" asked Ray blankly.

"You know, thing! What people do when they…" the manservant wafted his hand and looked embarrassed "when two people are together…it usually makes babies but only if there's a woman involved"

"Oh right" said Ray giving the guy a funny look "carry on"

"Anyway master Bryan and master Kai were about to do their thing but then master Tala walked in and now everyone is angry and upset! And master Kai isn't happy, not that he's ever happy or at least he doesn't show when he's happy because he doesn't smile and-"

"Whoa!" Ray held up his hand "ok I get it, where's Kai?"

"In the sitting room! Considering drowning his sorrows in a glass of water!" the manservant pointed dramatically at the closed door which Ray walked over to and with a soft knock opened carefully.

* * *

Kai sat on the sofa; he was in a place very black. Why had Bryan never told him? How could he have not known? He didn't even remember that day; it was a blur in his memory. He'd thought about it often but all he remembered was the dark lonely room he'd sat in for two days as punishment for his crime. He remembered failing to understand what crime he'd committed, he'd only wanted to see the Black Phoenix in all its glory.

Now he understood why Bryan had spent all those years hating him; he must have wanted Kai to burn for what he'd done. Kai hung his head; his sharp red eyes had lost their spark, he knew he could never face Bryan again knowing what he'd done to the falcon all those years ago. Even if Bryan had forgiven him now Kai couldn't forgive himself; because of him, because of his greed a person had died.

"Kai?" Ray's soft voice rang loudly through Kai's whirling mind but he didn't want to look at the tiger.

"Leave me alone Ray" Kai whispered.

Ray walked over to the hunched figure and knelt down in front of him looking up at Kai his huge golden eyes full of emotion "Kai, I want you to look at me" he whispered "just for a few moments and then I'll leave"

Kai didn't look at him; he couldn't look at him, Ray was so good and kind he wouldn't know what it was to harm another.

"Look at me" repeated Ray "please"

Kai turned his head when Ray moved in to his line of vision.

Ray sighed silently and looked up in to Kai's face "will you tell me what's happened?"

"No"

"Please Kai, I want to help"

"Just leave me alone"

"Are you sure?"

Kai only nodded and said nothing, Ray stood straight and looked down at the phoenix "whatever has happened Kai, it doesn't make you a bad person" when he didn't get an answer he turned away, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of Kai, and walked to the door "if you want to talk, just call" he added before closing the door softly.

* * *

Tala was in his room by the window when Ray knocked on the door and invited himself in.

"Get out" said Tala.

"Give me my stuff back" retorted Ray; he gave Tala a glare "no more games Tala, just give it back"

"Or you'll do what?" sneered Tala.

"Or I'll strip this place" Ray set his face in a frown.

"Go ahead, you won't find them" Tala watched as with a shrug Ray began to turn the room upside-down in search for his things. Ray looked in Tala's draws, he stripped the bed and looked there, he searched the wardrobes and in several boxes, he upturned Tala's bathroom. Tala watched this with a scornful amusement as Ray got more and more annoyed.

"You're not even close" taunted Tala as Ray rummaged under the bed.

"Then what have you done with them?" snapped Ray.

"Not saying" Tala smirked "you stay on and carry on looking, I have things to do"

He left the room and walked down the corridor.

* * *

He paused as a manservant knocked on Bryan's door; the door was opened and Tala caught a glimpse of Bryan's pale sharp features. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, Bryan snarled venomously as the manservant entered the room and slammed the door in Tala's face shutting the falcon from view.

Tala continued down the corridor passing menservants who whispered to each other as he passed, he smashed a pot over the head of one to shut him up but he didn't really care what they thought. Heading down the stairs he stopped by the sitting room door feeling Kai's presence on the other side. He paused for a few moments with a thoughtful expression but then walked on out the Manor and started down the steps to the taxi that waited for Ray.

"You may go" ordered Tala as he went to the driver's side.

The driver looked confused "he said to wait for him, no matter how long it took"

"Mr Kon has decided to stay over night, something distressing happened to Mr Kai Hiwatari and Mr Kon wishes to stay with his friend" said Tala smoothly.

The driver shrugged "fine, let's me off the hook, but who's going to pay my fare?"

Tala brought out a wedge of notes "how much does he owe? I will pay for him"

The driver told him and Tala watched him drive away up the driveway. Once the taxi had turned out of Hiwatari Manor he himself continued up the driveway until he reached the main gates.

* * *

On reaching the main gates Tala turned left to where a large black car waited for him; scrambling in to the back seat Tala waited until the car had started up before speaking.

"It is dealt with"

"Kuznetsov and Hiwatari are no longer together?"

"No" replied Tala.

"Excellent" Boris gave a noise of disgust "men sleeping together, it sickens me"

Tala said nothing as the driver in the front turned a corner.

Boris smiled a malevolent smile "Voltaire was a foolish man to think he could control his grandson, he had no more control over Kai than he did of Kai's mother but I am different, Kai won't know where to hide and once Bryan has left the Manor Kai will alone and defenceless"

"Bryan is already packing," said Tala "it won't be long"

"Excellent" Boris looked sideways at Tala "you have done well Tala, just as always. The acting you have been doing over the last few years has been second to none and do not fear, you shall be rewarded for your loyalty"

"Anything my master commands" responded Tala softly.

"Now I shall seek my revenge on Kai and with everyone gone, including those pesky Bladebreakers, there is nothing he can do"

"What about Kon?" asked Tala.

Boris frowned "I thought he had left for the hotel with the others"

"He came back, in search of his belongings"

Boris rolled his eyes "I thought I told you not to play your games with Ray, it will only lead to trouble"

"What do I do with him?" asked Tala ignoring Boris comment.

Boris thought about this and the smile came back "bring him to me. I, like you, am fascinated by the neko-jin. There must be a reason why he defeated Bryan all those years ago. Everyone thought Bryan would win, Ray had no chance and yet he won. Yes, bring him to me and, after I have rid the world of Kai Hiwatari, I shall discover the reason behind his secret"

The black car pulled up once again outside Hiwatari Manor and Tala got out.

"And Tala"

Tala turned

"Kai must not suspect you"

"Yes sir" Tala walked back in to Hiwatari Manor snarling at the guard dogs as he passed them.

* * *

...And cue the flames!

What?

Come on! You have to admit it was a good twist! No? You don't think it was a good twist?

Still, nothing you can say can take me from this high because...I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST!

Woo!

Though I'd feel even better if I wasn't so sick, lol.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Please leave a reveiw.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	12. Vicious Solider

**Review Replies  
**To lhune: Thank you so much for your review! And no, I haven't got my licence yet but it's being sent to me. I'm just so happy I passed my test! –Squeals-

To Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! Glad you're liking the story so much! I hope you continue to read the story and enjoy it.

* * *

Hey there folks! So, here we are with chapter 12!

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, you took the news that Tala is a traitor very well, lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

Last Time: TALA IS A TRAITOR! Oo he's such a bad boy!

Without further ado!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Vicious Solider**

Kai walked over to the door and opened it but froze as he saw Bryan coming down the stairs with a manservant following him a bag in hand. He looked up at the strong, muscled figure with the pale eyes. He averted his gaze abruptly as Bryan looked up and saw him; he didn't know what to say. What was it about Bryan? Bryan was the only person in the world that made him unsure of what to say and do. Bryan stopped short of where Kai stood looking at the phoenix waiting for Kai to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Kai.

Bryan was silent for a long time; he looked at the one person he'd spent so long hating. He remembered the times he would have gladly killed Kai but all that had changed; there was something about the phoenix that caught Bryan's attention, the crimson eyes, the slender tone figure, the fiery temper and the way Kai looked at him. "It was my decision to tell you or not, and I chose not to" he replied.

"But you must have wanted to tell me at one time" said Kai "why did you never?

Bryan didn't answer but Kai guessed the reason.

"Tala" he said softly and Bryan nodded, he looked in Bryan's eyes "how can I see someone when I killed a person so close to them?" he whispered, "the knowledge that I destroyed someone would never leave my mind"

"Hence I'm leaving rich boy" said Bryan abruptly as he walked straight passed Kai snatching his bag from the manservant and leaving the Manor.

Kai didn't stop him.

* * *

Tala slipped in to the rear of the Manor not wanting to be seen just yet, going up one of the servant's staircases he cut through two corridors before reaching his room. The door was still ajar and he could hear Ray still raking through all his stuff.

Ray sat on Tala's bed and growled furiously; he'd found his beyblade for which he was immensely relieved. He couldn't believe he'd walked out of Hiwatari Manor without it and had spent the last ten minutes searching through Tala's wardrobe for his passport while apologising profusely to Drigger.

But his passport he hadn't found and it was really pissing him off; he figured Tala had it so had decided to wait for the wolf deciding that Tala wouldn't leave the country without Wolborg. He looked at that beyblade now; it was so different to his own, the metal glinted cruelly while Wolborg lay wait in the centre waiting to serve his master.

He turned round as someone entered the room; Tala was standing in the doorway and instantaneously Ray knew something was wrong. He stood and turned to face Tala; it was the look in Tala's eyes and words that he said to Kai resounded through his head.

"Because when I look in to his eyes it scares me" whispered Ray "and I don't know what he's going to do next"

It was that same look in Tala's eyes that scared Ray, now it was wild and callous

"Tala?" Ray took a step back.

"Have you found your stuff yet?" asked Tala with a cold smirk.

"I found my beyblade" murmured Ray as he felt for the latch on the balcony door.

"Well here's your passport," said Tala pulling it out of his pocket, he smirked again "told you'd never find it"

"Can I have it back?" asked Ray as Tala began to walk slowly over to him.

"I don't think so" Tala stood tall before Ray "not yet anyway"

They stood for a moment staring in to each other's face; Ray could feel Tala's eyes bore in to him with that same cold look.

"What happened to Kai?" asked the neko-jin.

"He had a home truth punched in to him," replied Tala "a dark unknown secret about his past"

"Told by you no doubt"

Tala snorted, "well Bryan wasn't going to tell, not when he was screwing Kai"

"So you got between them?" said Ray with a glare "there was no need for that!"

"So you knew about their little secret" Tala caged Ray in so the tiger was trapped against the glass of the balcony door "and you approved?"

"It wasn't my place to comment"

"How very gracious of you" Tala sneered, "Boris wasn't so courteous"

Ray's eyes widened "Boris! You're working for Boris again!"

Tala laughed "I never stopped working for Boris"

"But what about Kai? What about BEGA? You hated it when Boris came back to create BEGA!"

"I _said_ I hated it, I didn't actually care either way" Tala leaned closer to Ray.

"But what about Kai? Does he know you're working for Boris?"

"Well duh! Of course not, you really think Kai would let me in to his home if he knew"

"But…" Ray struggled with his words as he tried to get a handle on this and then he looked up at Tala unable to hide the fear "why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wanted to see your face" replied Tala, he smiled a cruel smile "now, you're going to come with me because Boris wants you"

"No!" Ray slammed his way through the balcony doors and ran to the edge of the balcony desperately searching for a way to escape. He didn't have time. Tala grabbed him about the waist and smashed him in to the wall.

"Kai!" Ray felt his head crack against the stone wall and knew no more…

Picking the neko-jin up Tala carried him and laid Ray down on the bed; he checked the pulse and it was still strong. The neko-jin was out cold but to make sure Tala brought out a syringe filled with a sleeping drug. Jabbing it in to Ray's skin he then threw the syringe along with Ray's passport in the bin and left room; there was one more thing he had to do before giving Ray to Boris.

* * *

Kai leant against the doorway of sitting room looking at the main doors which a few moments ago Bryan had walked out of. About him menservants milled around going about their business and each one avoiding the eyes of their employer. Kai didn't care; he didn't care what they thought of him.

"Kai"

Kai didn't look up when he heard Tala's footsteps descending the stairs.

"Look at me" Tala went to stand in front of Kai until Kai raised his eyes to look at him "forgive me" Tala whispered.

Kai glared "never" he snarled, "you had no right to do what you did!"

"I know" Tala looked at the floor "you are right to be angry"

Kai's eyes filled with anger "get out of my sight Ivanov!"

Tala nodded and began slowly back up the stairs.

"Did you give Ray his stuff back?" asked Kai coldly.

"Of course" said Tala "Kon left a few minutes ago, he'll be at the hotel by now"

"Good" said Kai "and I'll say this one last time Tala, leave Ray alone"

"Of course" said Tala before starting up the stairs once again.

"I want you off my land!" Kai called after him.

Tala returned to his room; pausing by the bed he gazed down at the sleeping tiger, the sleek raven bangs had fallen over his face. The lightly tanned skin was unblemished save for the almost healed scratch on the side of his face, the huge golden eyes closed in relaxed sleep. Lifting Ray's head Tala slid a hand to the back of the neko-jin' skull. The wound on the back of Ray's head was not serious and the bleeding had stopped. Having made sure that Ray had no other injuries, and that he was not in any serious danger of dying in his sleep, Tala picked him up in his arms and started out the room. Once again he slid out the back way and down the back stairs without anyone noticing him.

* * *

"I want everyone out" ordered Kai, he pointed to the door "now"

He watched and waited as his servants left his property with various looks of sympathy and confusion depending on whether they'd seen Bryan leave. But Kai ignored them all and when the last one left he locked the door. Going back in to the sitting room Kai collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes wishing above anything that Tala hadn't walked in on him and Bryan. He wanted to see the falcon but part of him couldn't face seeing Bryan not now knowing what he knew.

"Fuck this world" he muttered. In his darkness he tried to remember someone who he'd never known. What had this Tony been like? He'd had to be something else if he was close to Bryan so had he been violent like Bryan? Kai tried to picture him, had he been slender? Fat? Thin? Bony? Sexy? Ugly? Had he been brought up like the rest of them had? Why had he saved Kai that day? Had he been told to? Or had he been a kind person with a strong spirit that the Abbey could never break?

* * *

Bryan wandered along the street with his bag in one hand; people pushed passed him in the busy street but he pushed them back not interested whether they fell in to the road or not. Anger enflamed his insides like it had never done before; Tala had effectively ruined what little pleasure Bryan had in his life and Bryan was dammed before he was going to let Tala get away with it. That wolf had it coming and forget the fact that Tala had been his closest friend, Bryan had no friends and nor did he need them.

The only thing that bothered him was the unknown reason why Tala had spoken about Tony; years ago he had made a pact with Bryan that he would never tell and yet those simple words had slipped out of the wolf's mouth without any sign of him even trying to stop them. Bryan didn't understand and it bothered him that he didn't understand why Tala had done something he'd promised never to do. Bryan remembered him clearly stating that it was up to Bryan whether Kai should know about Tony and that he, Tala, would never tell and take that choice from Bryan. That had been a change because for years Tala had forbidden Bryan from telling Kai, but a few days ago the wolf had changed his words. Bryan tried to fathom the reason why Tala would change his mind but nothing would answer his question.

Bryan growled as the same question whirled round his head; nothing had bothered him this much since he'd tried to understand the reason why Ray had beaten him. It annoyed him not to understand and it made his head hurt with the constant silent questioning.

"Getting as bad as rich boy with all his stupid questions" he grumbled.

And what about Kai? What did Bryan do now? Kai would never look at him, not now the phoenix blamed himself for Tony's death. That was the problem with consciences; they only got you in to trouble, now Bryan well he was clever, he didn't have a conscience and therefore never beat himself up about anything. A longing grew inside Bryan and he wasn't sure why; he wanted his phoenix, he remembered the red eyes and the pale skin.

"Well Bryan, it is a pleasure to see you taking in the sun"

Bryan stopped but he didn't turn round; he didn't have to turn round to know who stood behind him. He knew the voice like the back of his hand, what he didn't know was why Boris was standing right behind him.

* * *

As Tala walked in to the Abbey with Ray still asleep in his arms and in to Boris's office he was surprised to see that it wasn't Boris sitting in the office chair.

Matthew Hiwatari the father of Kai Hiwatari gave Tala a cool smile "so the wolf never broke away from his owner"

"Boris is not my owner," said Tala "what are you doing here?"

"Boris and I have a business deal" said Matthew briskly "but enough of that, what presents have you brought Boris?" he watched as Tala dumped Ray in the chair "pretty isn't he? Such a shame Boris plans to ruin him"

"What Boris plans is not your business" Tala stood in front of Matthew blocking Ray from view "Ray belongs to him now"

Matthew's smile grew "you really are a traitor aren't you? I'm curious what will you do once Kai finds out you've stolen Ray?"

"What makes you so sure Kai will know it was me?" asked Tala with a sneer at Matthew; how he hated that man.

"Oh you know as well as I do that Kai may be in the dark now but that won't last, soon Kai will know that you've betrayed them all and he will seek you out. He'll kill you Tala"

"If I go down then I'll make sure you follow" snarled Tala.

"I doubt it" Matthew snorted, "there are things I know about my son that you never will"

Tala smirked "I could say the same thing" he said tantalisingly as he watched Matthew pour himself a glass of water from a jug.

"Oh really? What secrets of my son do you keep?" asked the father of Kai as he took a sip of his water.

"Well for one thing" said Tala eyes sparkling "I bet you didn't know he was gay"

Matthew Hiwatari choked on his water and Tala watched with great amusement as he coughed eyes wide with horror "HE'S WHAT?"

"Well you know what happens when growing up in the Abbey" said Tala casually "there are no girls so I suppose the only thing to do is…swing the other way" he smirked at Matthew's face "you didn't know?" Tala gave a mock gasp "how shockingly rude of Kai never to tell you"

"You lie! You must be!" spluttered Matthew.

"Why?" asked Tala "is it so wrong? Surely you could not be so close minded" he tutted. Inside he was cackling, Matthew Hiwatari knew nothing if he thought he was going to get out of this.

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft mumble and Tala turned to see Ray's huge golden eyes slowly open. Matthew stood to watch as the neko-jin came round from his drugged sleep. Ray looked around him confused and groggy; the back of his head hurt and his body felt so heavy. His surroundings were dark and gloomy, his focus was fuzzy but Ray could tell he wasn't alone in this dark cold lonely room.

"Where am I?"

* * *

And so, what will Ray's reaction be now he knows about Tala? How long will it be before Bryan and Kai discover Tala's betrayal? Why is Tala still working for the man who destroyed his childhood?

All of this and more will be answered...soon!

Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	13. So Alone

**Review Replies  
**To Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! Oh, this situation is going to get more and more complicated. I should know, I've written TWENTY-FOUR chapters and I'm STILL not done! But I am glad your're enjoying the story! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!

* * *

HERE I AM! It seems FOREVER since I updated anything, but due to the cold winter England had I was locked up in the warm rooms downstairs which don't have any computers. I know, I NEED a laptop.

Anyway, here is chapter thirteen which I hope you all enjoy!

Last Time: Tala's a traitor (bad boy!). He's kidnapped Ray (naughty Tala!) and Kai is terribly confused (know the feeling).

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Slight use of drugs.

Read on my good people, may you enjoy the story and continue to do so!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: So Alone**

"What do you want Boris?" still Bryan did not turn around; he wouldn't face the man, he didn't think he could face the man without reaching for the first weapon like thing that came to hand. In fact, why was he stopping that? He wanted to kill Boris so why was he hesitating? Boris had no control over him so why not turn round and stab the guy through with the penknife that was just screaming to slip out of his pocket and in to his hand. It would be so easy just do it; Bryan had no qualms about going to prison, no one would ever know it was him, the street was so crowded that he would be long gone before anyone even realised Boris was dead.

"You always were a disappointment to me, Bryan" Boris's voice was cool and low but Bryan heard every word and it made him angry "ever since your defeat to Ray you have lost your touch and now I discover you cavort with disgusting habits"

Bryan frowned at the street ahead; he wasn't quite sure what Boris was talking about but he said nothing, years of experience told Bryan that Boris was here for a reason and not just to talk about disgusting habits.

"Do you deny it?" asked Boris.

"How can I deny something when I don't know what you're talking about?" Bryan retorted.

There was a silence behind him and then Boris said "at one time I would have beaten you senseless for making a clever remark like that"

"Go ahead and try!" snarled Bryan "I'd love a reason to break your neck!"

"And I'd love a reason to shoot Kai in the chest" was Boris's still cool reply.

* * *

"Where am I?"

Ray found himself gazing up in to the sparkling sapphire eyes of Tala; as he looked up in to the wolf's face he was caught by the darkness in the eyes, the blue deeper, darker and colder but as Ray continued to stare in to them they lightened becoming the ice blue Ray was used to.

"Where am I?" he repeated; he tried to remember what had happened but his mind was blank save for the memory of looking for his stuff in Tala's room "what have you done with me?" he whispered.

Tala said nothing but merely stared down at the neko-jin whose vast golden eyes were glancing round him in confusion and ever increasing panic. Matthew Hiwatari came to stand next to the red head and he too looked down at the neko-jin, but his face was filled with malice and a coldness that made Ray's toes curl.

"Tala" Ray tried again to get a response from the redhead but Tala was silent as Matthew Hiwatari took a step further to Ray. The tiger tried to move but found his muscles heavy and lazy, his head span and he slumped back in to the seat.

"Sedate him" said Matthew with a sniff "I presume Boris wants to be able to look at him when he gets back"

"Whatever you say" sneered Tala.

"I do" Matthew turned to leave the room "unless of course you want to disobey Boris. That would be a sad thing, especially after you've served him so well over the years" he opened the door turning his head over his shoulder to look at Tala who, bitter at obeying Matthew, was bringing out a fresh syringe. Matthew's smile was smug as he left the room with the click of the door.

Tala turned back to Ray who was conscious enough to know what Tala was about to do "come here, kitty" he whispered.

"Tala, please don't" Ray muttered "please don't. I won't try to escape, just don't…" he trailed off; he felt sick as his vision swam "…please…don't…"

* * *

Kai looked up at the night sky wondering where Bryan was and, at the same time, trying to convince himself not to think about the falcon; he had a headache and the one thing he did not need was someone disturbing him. Too bad the intruder, who smashed in a window on the ground floor, didn't feel the same. Kai sighed with annoyance but didn't move from his position on his bedroom floor. He didn't care what they took; as far as he was concerned it was just stuff and he could always get another one. Explaining to the authorities why he'd laid on the floor of his bedroom looking out his great window at the night sky while someone ransacked his property was going to be a problem, but Kai thought he could probably pay a lawyer to do it for him.

Hell, he was rich enough.

Irritatingly enough, when Kai wasn't trying to not think about Bryan, he found himself thinking of the Bladebreakers; the chain wrapped round his fingers, which had been cold to the touch, was now heated in his hand and the black pendant shone in the moon that shone down through the window. He thought about what Ray had said.

Kai wasn't a bad person.

"Stupid neko-jin" he snorted, "how wrong can he get" he'd killed someone, there was no good in him and only had evil in him. If only-

"One big puffy sheep with teeth, two big puffy sheep with teeth, three-"

The voice cut through the night's silence like a foghorn and Kai sat bolt up right looking round him furiously "Bryan!"

"Shh, I'm counting sheep. Ten big puffy sheep with teeth and a florescent pink hat on, eleven big puffy-"

"Where the fuck are you?" Kai stood angrily and started to pull open the many walk-in-wardrobes that covered one wall "get out here, now!"

"Shh! I'm busy! Fifteen big puffy sheep all who have a big nose and small manly parts…wait, was it that or fifteen big puffy sheep who have small noses and a really big c-"

Kai pulled open the large wardrobe by the door and found Bryan standing in it with what had to be called rather a smug expression "what the fuck?" Kai asked rather calmly though inside he was boiling "get out of my wardrobe"

"Aww, but I like it in here!" Bryan whined "don't you remember the first time I was here? You pushed me in here when Voltaire came knock-knocking"

"Just shut up and get out my wardrobe!" snapped Kai.

"Aww come on, work with me! I'm just talking about the good old times"

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously but of course Bryan, being our old favourite Bryan, relished this, he pouted "rich boy's no fun"

"Get the hell out of my wardrobe"

"No"

"Now" Kai glared at the falcon remembering the reasons why he'd spent so long hating the guy. He pulled at Bryan's top; the falcon looked calmly down at the pale fingers that tugged at his top and sighed emphatically.

"You really need to try harder, rich boy" Bryan grinned in to the furious red eyes "give it more of a pull"

"Just get out the fucking wardrobe"

"But why? It's pissing you off so much"

Kai growled and turned away furiously from Bryan "just go away"

"No" Bryan smirked "you should know by now rich boy, you can't rid of me not even if you wanted to"

Kai whirled round heatedly "you have no fucking idea what I want and what I don't want"

"You want Boris to die, you want to know why Tala is acting like a stuck up prick, you want to know why you feel so angry all the time and you want me to shut the fuck up because you know I'm right"

"_Oh shut the fuck up_" snarled Kai.

"I rest my case" Bryan stepped out of the wardrobe and walked to stand in front of Kai "now I can't answer those questions but I can tell you one thing"

"And what's that?" asked Kai with an ominous feeling.

"That I am one hell of a good-"

"DON'T even finish that sentence" said Kai through gritted teeth.

Bryan smirked "aw! Rich boy's not feeling horny then"

"Is that all you think about?" Kai rubbed his temple and walked over to the window

"No!" Bryan was offended "I eat too!"

Kai sighed and buried his face in his hands "great, I've slept with a sex obsessed Tyson"

"I resent the implication"

"Well go and resent it somewhere else" growled Kai "I don't want to see you so fuck off"

"Aw rich boy's being mean!" Bryan pouted, "little Bryan is hurt" he whimpered mockingly.

Kai lost his patience "fine. You stay here and I'll go"

Bryan gasped "does that mean I've won our little war?"

Kai stormed out without another look at Bryan; he was so angry and he didn't know why. Back in Kai's room Bryan waited until Kai's footsteps had died in to silence before walking calmly over to the balcony doors. Opening it he walked out on to the balcony he looked out at the night sky.

He wasn't one for staring at the stars thinking about his problem; that was way too close to becoming whimsical for him but now he was…confused. It was hard and Bryan wasn't used to hard decisions; he thought back to what Boris had said and snarled bitterly, he would see that man die even if it was the last thing he saw…

Flashback.

_There was a silence behind him and then Boris said "at one time I would have beaten you senseless for making a clever remark like that"_

"_Go ahead and try!" snarled Bryan "I'd love a reason to break your neck!"_

"_And I'd love a reason to shoot Kai in the chest" was Boris's still cool reply._

_Bryan froze; so that was what Boris was on about, somehow he'd found about Bryan's 'escapades' with Kai. Bryan sighed and thought he may as well shout it from the rooftops 'I HAD GAY SEX WITH KAI HIWATARI AND HE LIKED IT!' that way everyone would know and Bryan wouldn't have to bother with pointless conversations with men he wanted to slowly rip apart. _

"_Did you think I would not find out?" Boris asked calmly "I discover everything and now, once again, I'm in control"_

_Bryan's lip curled "what do you want Boris?" he growled. _

"_I want to you to do what I say" Bryan could feel Boris's hot breath on his neck and he shuddered in disgust "otherwise people will be hurt" _

_Bryan snorted "like I've ever cared about people getting hurt"_

"_You wouldn't want anything to happen to Kai now would you?" _

_Bryan's eyes narrowed "do what you want to Hiwatari, I don't care" he was bluffing and they both knew it; they both knew Bryan didn't have a leg to stand on. Boris was in control again and like every other time there was nothing Bryan could do about it._

"_What do you want?" Bryan asked in a cold voice._

"_Simple" replied Boris "I want Kai"_

End Flashback.

…Now Bryan looked down to the grounds remembering Boris's commands: trap Kai. Bryan had laughed, wondered why he would do anything for Boris…but then Boris had dropped his bombshell. Boris had Tala. Or that's what he'd told Bryan. And if Bryan wanted to see his closest friend alive he would hand over Kai. Bryan growled; Tala was his friend…and yet he'd had sold his secret to Kai. He had told Kai about Tony. He had said those things which made Bryan boil over inside. But. He couldn't let anything happen to Tala because Tala was his friend…wasn't he?

Tala was his friend…right?

* * *

"I thought you wanted Kai on his own in order to kill him" said Tala as he joined Boris in his office.

Boris smiled coldly "I think I'll make Bryan play my game a while longer"

Tala frowned "but why? There is no need to include Bryan in this"

"Are you here to obey me or to question me?" asked Boris in a sharp voice.

"To obey of course, master Boris" Tala replied smoothly "I was merely curious as to why you still include Bryan in your plan"

Boris laughed "if you cannot understand why I do then you don't know me at all, Tala"

Tala stayed silent; he knew Boris a lot more than Boris knew, all he had to do was stay quiet and Boris would explain everything being unable to hold from gloating.

"When Kai dies who will be the first person they look at?" said Boris.

"The angry manservant Kai fired the other day?"

"No" Boris gave Tala an irritated look as he stood and turned to the window "the whole world knows about Kai and my mutual hatred for each other, if someone finds Kai dead with no clues they will immediately come knocking at my door…unless there is evidence above all doubt that someone else was the cause of Kai's death"

"You're going to frame Bryan for Kai's death?" Tala's eyes narrowed "if you think that's going to happen then you're stupid! There's no way on this fucking planet Bryan will let that happen!"

"Kuznetsov is under the impression that I have you captured, if he gives me Kai then he gets you back, if he keeps Kai he'll loose you. Bryan knows the only way to keep both of you is to do what I want"

"Sir, if I may be allowed to say that I don't think-"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Ivanov!" snarled Boris "aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on our little neko-jin?"

Tala backed down "of course, sir"

"He is still sedated?"

"Of course, sir" replied Tala "I drugged him again once Mr Hiwatari had left, he is still out of it"

"Good, however I would feel safer if you were guarding him personally as there are no longer any security cameras"

Tala took the hint; he left Boris's office, walking down the cold stone corridors and descending the steps down to the cells below ground.

* * *

Kai walked in to Tala's room with the small futile hope that the wolf was in there. Truth be told Kai missed his closest friend and now he couldn't have Bryan all the feelings of loneliness were seeping back making him feel weak and ashamed. He thought about contacting the hotel to talk to the Bladebreakers knowing that, at whatever time, at least one of them would be awake, but his pride had stopped him. He'd wanted to go back to see Bryan again but he couldn't do that either. His imagination was bringing forth the image of a dead man he'd never met but he'd killed. He'd never felt this, he didn't know how to react; how could you feel guilty about killing a man you'd never met? On the other hand how could you not feel guilty for being the cause of a man dying?

And Bryan had known him. Kai had killed someone Bryan had known and round and round the same thought went spinning round his head like a record that wouldn't stop playing. The feeling wouldn't go away and no matter how much he pushed it away it wouldn't leave. He didn't want to stay away from Bryan but how could he stay close when he'd killed someone? Kai glared at the wall and angrily kicked the bin sending it flying and spilling its contents on to the floor.

Kai froze.

He stared at the floor for a long time.

For a long time he stared at the passport.

For a long time he looked down at Ray's passport.

The very same passport that Tala had said he'd given back to Ray.

What was going on?

* * *

Pulling out the key from his pocket Tala slipped it in to the keyhole of the door behind which Ray was trapped. He'd told Boris he'd drugged Ray again.

He'd lied.

He hadn't drugged Ray again though why he hadn't he didn't know. It wasn't that big a deal, Ray was weak and though he'd once beaten Bryan that day was long gone. Ray was too soft to be any threat to Tala. The red head opened the door and walked in.

Ray flew at Tala claws outstretched; bodies slammed together and golden eyes glared in to blue. Ray was furious; gone was the calm sedated Ray who was as weak as a puppy, the tiger was awake, alert and angry.

Tala was a traitor.

He was working for Boris; he was betraying Kai and Ray hated him for it. He growled as his claws shredded the sleeves of Tala's top and ripped at the pale skin, his fangs bared as they wrestled; Ray tried to claw his way passed Tala while the wolf held him back, taken aback by the fury and ferocity that had hit him. He'd been wrong about Ray and the tiger was out to prove that he was no pussy cat.

However, Tala's simple strength was stronger and he shoved Ray back against the wall; Ray fought back grappling against Tala as the Russian pushed him against the wall again pressing their bodies together until the tiger tired from trying to fight his way out. Hearts were beating fast, thudding hard against chests so both could feel the other's heart as heated livid golden eyes met ice blue in a long locked stare.

* * *

There we go, folks. Tension is building between Tala and Ray, Kai has found out Tala is not as he seems, Boris is lying through his teeth and Bryan...well, Bryan is counting sheep. No law against that.

I so hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	14. Erratic Stranger

**Review Replies**  
Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I do hope you like this chapter as much!

Brette: I'm really glad you like my stories! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you had a lovely birthday! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Well, here we are at Chapter Fourteen and I FINALLY know how long this fic is going to be and how it's going to end! I've got it all planned out chapter by chapter; and, though I had to cut out some of the ideas I really liked, I'm pleased with what I came up with.

Anyway, the end is a long way off for you guys though I've nearly written this whole story up! It'll be good to finish it, though once I've written it all up I'm going to go back through it and clean the grammar...that will take a while -_-'

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters, any unknown characters are most likely mine.

WARNINGS: Bad language.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Erratic Stranger**

Kai crashed through the Manor; his fury was rising fast, too long had people been using him for their own needs, too long had he been kept in the dark. The phoenix was awake and he was going to find out what was going on…even if it killed him. It had been seven minutes since Kai had found Ray's passport lying on the floor of Tala's room and since then his complete trust in the wolf had been destroyed, his desire to regain the wolf's close friendship had ignited and had burnt in to ashes. Tala was up to something and Kai was going to find out what.

First, he was going to find Bryan. The phoenix crashed in to his bedroom to almost slam in to the flacon who was on his way out.

"Fuck me rich boy!" commented Bryan as he stepped out the way of Kai's flying body only to be hit by Kai's flying fist "ow! What's with the punch?" he made to stop Kai's next flying punch but the phoenix didn't give him time.

"What the fuck is going on around here" Kai flung his fist at Bryan for a third time but now Bryan was ready and he caught Kai's well aimed fist in his own callous hand. Kai's glare burned but it bounced off Bryan like a rubber ball; the falcon simply stood there waiting for Kai to relinquish the tight hold the phoenix had of his top. With a snarl of fury Kai pulled away and pushed passed Bryan to stand at the window, he lent his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes.

Bryan turned to the window and Kai "look, if this is about that priceless crystal statue then it wasn't my fault, it was in the path of Falborg! It was in the way!"

Kai twisted back with a frown "what statue?"

Bryan stopped abruptly "oh, you don't know about the priceless crystal statue, that's fine. Forget about it" he gave Kai a look that would make angels cry, "so what was it you were angry about? It wasn't the blocked toilet downstairs was it?"

"Blocked toilet?"

"I'm just going to shut up," Bryan decided as Kai's expression became dark and dangerous "do continue, to know what is pissing you off is my life's desire"

Kai threw the passport at him, Bryan ducked and picked up the passport when it slapped at his feet. Kai turned back to the window waiting for Bryan's response. If he was hoping for a sensible comment from the falcon he was sadly disappointed.

"Nice picture. Do you think Kon styled his hair before he took it?" Bryan ducked as a vase came winging his way "careful rich boy! It's a miracle you still have any vases left!"

"Then for once in your fucking life come up with a sensible response!" fumed Kai "God! I don't know what to be more ashamed of! The fact that I slept with you or the fact that I actually believed you had a brain!"

"Does that mean I'm boring?" asked Bryan quietly.

Kai stopped and he looked confused "I didn't say that, I would never say that. It's not true"

A shrug was all Bryan did as he walked forward and dropped Ray's passport at Kai's feet, he felt Kai's red eyes staring at him trying to make the falcon look at him but Bryan looked away.

"I presume that was something Tala said" Kai's voice was soft but inside the anger only increased; Tala had said something like that to Bryan. Why? Kai wasn't going to stop until he had every single answer; he'd beat them out of Tala if he had to "it's not true" he whispered as he came closer to Bryan.

"Is according to Tala" Bryan interjected. He growled slightly; he wasn't used to these emotions and feelings, he was an emotionless fighter who had lost so why wouldn't he be boring?

"Tala's wrong" Kai came closer still to Bryan; he didn't think, he didn't dare knowing he would only ask himself unanswerable questions that would ruin this. He felt like he was creeping closer to Bryan and he didn't know why; he didn't want to know why, all he wanted was to-

"So does this mean we're going to have sex?" asked Bryan interestedly.

And with that one question Bryan spectacularly ruin the whole effect. Kai sighed and closed his eyes; he had to accept it, Bryan just wasn't a deep guy. Bryan smirked and pulled Kai forward, pressing his lips against the phoenix's; Kai returned the falcon's non too subtle approach and _just_ when Bryan was really getting excited Kai pulled away sharply and walked out the room looking smug.

Bryan stood there for a moment looking rather stupefied.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Ray pulled at the handcuffs that trapped his wrists, there was a chain round his neck that tied him to the wall and rope round his feet; Tala had misjudged Ray once and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He hadn't drugged Ray again though and Ray wondered why not.

Still, Ray didn't have time to sit and wonder.

Tala came to check on him every half hour for ten minutes before leaving again; it had been twenty minutes since the wolf had checked on him last so that meant he had ten minutes left, he glanced up at the clock which hung on the wall and watched anxiously as the second hand ticked by. With a growl he pulled at the handcuffs so hard they were cutting in to his skin; he'd been wrong about Tala, he'd thought there had been some good in the wolf but he'd been wrong. Tala was nothing more than a heartless traitor and that was all there was to it.

"So why hasn't he drugged me again?" he wondered.

He shook his head pushing away the vain hope. He was too hopeful and it always got him in to trouble; he should have learnt by now that he shouldn't be so trusting and that he wasn't like Tyson who always miraculously get himself out of danger "knew I should have listened to Lee" the neko-jin mused. And as for that stupid crush he'd almost had on Tala, that was no longer in existence; not that it had ever existed because Ray wasn't even gay, he'd merely noticed that Tala was…very well toned.

"Who am I kidding?" Ray sighed and pulled at the handcuffs; he wished he had Drigger with him, the white tiger always made him stronger but Tala had taken Drigger from the neko-jin and Ray was left with his own strength. He tugged again and cursed out loud as the metal cut further in to his skin; in anger and frustration he pulled and pulled again, kicking out at the wall to vent his feelings. He was getting out of here and there wasn't one damn thing Tala up himself Ivanov could do.

"Damn traitor!" Ray fumed.

* * *

Tala made his way through the corridors of the Abbey; every room, every cell had a dark and unpleasant memory…and here he was again walking through those dark and cold corridors like he'd never left them. Was he doing right? Was it right that he was working for Boris?

No.

He had a plan, nothing and no one was going to get in his way and soon he would carry it out…

But first, to deal with a little problem known as Ray.

Taking out the keys Tala took his time in unlocking the door; was it good that Ray was here? Tala shook himself, what the hell was that supposed to mean? It was a pain that Ray was here, he was only getting in the way and Tala was getting a good idea why Kai found the Bladebreakers so annoying. The stupid neko-jin was probably hoping Kai would find him and get him out. Tala snorted, that was never going to happen.

He opened the door.

"TRAITOR!"

Claws ripped at his clothes, a body slammed against his and Ray was slipping out of his grasp and fleeing up the corridor as fast as he could. It took Tala a few seconds to realise what had happened; that was the second time Ray had attacked him and this time the neko-jin had managed to escape.

"Shit!" Tala cursed; sighing he walked slowly up the corridor, the good news was that Ray didn't know his way around the Abbey whereas Tala knew it like the back of his hand. The Abbey was a maze filled with twists and turns, the darkness and damp made each corridor look the same and it was only little details that one got to know that orientated a person. He called out for the guards that Boris had hired, alerting them to the presence of a runner.

"Run Ray Kon, you won't get far" he pulled Drigger out from his pocket and watched at the beyblade flashing angrily at him, his ice blue eyes came frosty as the call that the runner was heading for the top of the building and he began the long way up to the battlements of the Abbey.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked or rather demanded of Kai as he marched after the phoenix whose fast pace had taken them to the front door.

Kai turned back to him "how did you get in?" he asked.

"Huh? I walked through the front door" replied Bryan.

"How could you do that when I'd locked it?" Kai asked his voice like lead.

"Uhh!" spluttered Bryan "well, I kinda broke it i- why are you getting so annoyed with me all the time anyway?" he retorted partly to get off the subject of a rather front door, which he didn't want to discuss because he knew Kai would kill him, and partly because Kai's tone was pissing him off.

"You didn't tell me that I killed a man!" Kai snarled whirling round "you didn't tell me about Tony!"

Something inside Bryan's brain slipped in to place; so that was why Kai was acting like he'd been kicked up the ass "it wasn't your business to know" he said stonily.

"Oh I don't believe that!" Kai hissed "all those years of hating me? Surely you must have wanted to tell me! You'd know it would get to me so why didn't you tell me?"

"There are several reasons" Bryan began, getting the feeling that they were going to be there for some time he sat down on the stairs with a puff and continued "one: Tala forbade me to say anything, my life was at stake should I tell you. Two: dealing with a Kai that is full regret and misery is my worst nightmare; you've no idea how irritating you are when you're moping. Three…" he paused and carefully said "Tony was my friend and not yours, if I wanted to shame him by telling you that a five year old boy's curiosity had killed him I would have done years ago" he stopped and awaited Kai's response.

"That's not good enough!" Kai growled.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Bryan scowled to himself.

"You should have told me!" Kai insisted standing in front of Bryan and looking down on him

"Well I didn't!" Bryan answered mulishly "and I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's in the past so get over it already"

"Get over it?" Kai repeated, "get over it!"

"Great, now you're getting indignant" Bryan said crossly "I hate it. I hate it when you get indignant and righteous!"

"Because of me someone died! Do you not think I had the right to know?" Kai's eyes flashed.

Bryan stood up having had enough "no, I don't. Normal people would want to forget about, so take the hint rich boy! Forget about it!"

"No"

"Yes!" Bryan glared down at Kai using his height to gain advantage "God, you are so fucking stubborn! Just let it go!"

"No"

"I'm warning you, rich boy! I'm this close from smashing you in to that wall so shut your fucking mouth!" Bryan's glare was returned by a fiery expression from Kai.

"Don't think you can talk to me like that" the phoenix snapped.

Bryan laughed humourlessly "I'll talk to how I want! You think because you're so fucking special you're above the fucking world!"

Kai rolled his eyes "you're a hypocrite you know that! You talk to me about letting things go and you still get over the fact that I had as hard a time in the Abbey as you"

"Hmm lecture or beating?" mused Bryan sarcastically "which is worse I wonder?"

"It wasn't like that" Kai snarled with fury.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE?" Bryan roared trying to shout louder than Kai "while everyone else was getting beaten to a pulp you got a lecture! The only screaming you did was when you got the wrong fucking toy for Christmas!"

Kai's fist flew at him but Bryan caught it "you don't know what it was like for me" Kai's voice was low and poisonous "you know nothing you stupid bastard. You think you know everything. You think you're so tough because you survived a few beatings but you're nothing. I don't know what Boris was thinking when he agreed to keep you but it was sure as hell his biggest mistake"

Bryan pushed Kai and kicked him, Kai fought back punching Bryan and throwing in a kick before Bryan had him pinned to the wall. They glared at each other, like the calm before the storm, each savouring the hatred and anger they felt for the other. Kai's blazing red eyes boring in to Bryan's cold malice lifeless eyes; Kai kicked him again but Bryan merely smirked and slammed Kai against the wall mercilessly, Kai hissed but still wrestled back-

_Click. _

They both froze. Even through their red hot anger and fury with other they stopped when they realised there was something wrong. The sound had come from behind them by the doorway to the sitting room.

And then Kai heard it again…_click_…_click_…_click._ It was a sound he knew well having grown up with it. It was the click of a walking stick as it hit the floor, and now Kai could hear footsteps proud and firm beating on the carpet as a shadow appeared behind Bryan. Kai didn't look over Bryan's shoulder…he didn't need to. But at least he now knew who had smashed the window; it must have been the window in the glass doors that opened out to the gardens. The way in which this man had gotten in to the Manor.

Bryan did turn round however; he made no sound of surprise or shock, but he stared at the figure standing behind him, the old man who stood there proud and arrogant as he stared at Bryan and Kai. And one question ran through the minds of Bryan and Kai as the silence pressed upon them.

Why Voltaire Hiwatari was still alive when they'd both seen him die?

* * *

Yeah, things are going to get a little sureal from here on in. Normally, I'm not keen on bringing characters from the supposed dead, but at the time I was writing this I was trying to think of a good twist to the story and this was all I could think of. Still, I don't think it ruins the story...or, at least I hope it doesn't.

So. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	15. Stupid Fool

So I was watching Fushigi Yuugi the other day, I absolutely LOVE the anime save for one thing: Miaka's voice! I tell you, after ten episodes my head was pounding! Everyone's trying to kill Tamahome and I'm just pleading with them to forget him and kill Miaka instead! I mean, did they have to give her a voice so shrill?!

Anyway, that's my rant for the day; and for those who do not know Fushigi Yuugi then please ignore the above. Despite Miaka's voice I do recomend the anime, it was the second anime (after Beyblade) I'd come across. I started reading the manga but reading isn't really my thing and I got to volume 12 and lost interest, plus they stopped selling the damn books! But then I started watching the anime and it really brought the characters to life for me!

But enough of that. On to the story.

I've had MAJOR writer's block recently, I've started and restarted various chapters over and over with no results. However, I had this typed up already and so I thought I'd update this to see if I can push through this black that has stopped me completely.

This is mainly a Tala x Ray chapter, it also happens to be one of my favourites so it's a thrill to put it up at last.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Violence. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Stupid Fool**

Ray was running; he didn't know where he was running, he just knew he was running. He'd soon realised that he didn't know where the hell he was in the Abbey and he didn't know which way was the way out, he also realised that Tala's knowledge would be far greater than his own giving the red head a major advantage over Ray. His only chance was to keep moving, maybe if he was lucky he would find the way out but if he wasn't then at least he could keep his capturers running until he'd come up with a plan.

He'd first thought about the ventilation but a quick glance told him that wasn't going to work, the small openings in to the system were on the ceilings and blocked up with bolted bars which looked too solid to shift in the small gaps of time Ray managed to gain when he lost a guard.

"I think he went down this way!"

A shout from behind him set the neko-jin off again and quickly and silently he dived down a corridor – it was a dead-end.

"Damn" muttered Ray, he turned to go back but a shadow from the other end forced him to the back wall. The shadow stopped, unsure which way to go and Ray heard the guard converse with others. Covering his mouth with his hand Ray froze in place. He was so silent he could the conversation of the guards as they muttered amongst themselves.

"He must be down here somewhere"

"It's lucky Boris is out right now"

"Hey don't worry about that, the only one getting punished for letting this guy escape will be that stupid redhead who follows Boris's every order"

"Alright, you two go down that way, we'll go down this way. Better check that dead end too just to make sure he's not hiding down there"

Ray's eyes widened in alarm but still he kept calm; stupidly he found himself thinking that he hadn't eaten in ages, he could only hope his stomach didn't give him away. The shadows at the end split as two guards left and the other two stayed behind; he had to think quickly, there had to be some way of giving these guys the slip. His cover was the dark shadow that shrouded him but once the guards got used to the dimming light his cover would be lost.

Tensing, as the guards turned in to his corridor, he thought through his options.

Fight or flight.

There were two guards and only one of him, true he was a martial arts expert but they were bigger than him and one mistake could cost him his freedom. The option of flight was more risky but he thought it had the bigger chance of success rather than trying to knock out two fully grown muscular men; Boris obviously chose carefully when it came to employing his guards, both men looked like they'd been champion boxers in a previous life. He'd made up his mind as they crept closer down the dark, moving slow so as not to crash in to anything.

He waited ignoring the instinct to move as soon as possible.

He waited until he could see the whites of their eyes.

He waited until they were almost upon him.

With a hiss of determination Ray lunged at the nearest and knocked in to the guy, plunging his knee in to the man's stomach. The guard fell back in surprise and hit the wall, the second guard made a lunge for Ray but the lithe neko-jin dodged his attack; scrambling from the first guard, who lay there stupid and winded, Ray fled.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Tala took his time walking through the Abbey; he didn't know where to go in order to find Ray so he let the guards do the work for him, their shouts and cries were an easy enough indication of the neko-jin's whereabouts for him to follow. It was clear Ray had no idea where he was going Tala realised as he walked his way to the stairs that led to the roof, once on the roof Ray would have no way of getting down. He was trapped between the guards chasing him and a long drop to the ground below. Tala had no doubt that Ray could give the guards the slip, they were slow and stupid but then Ray had to pass Tala and this time the wolf was ready for anything the tiger threw at him.

"Hey! He's getting up on the roof!" a shout echoed down from above.

Tala had to stop himself from saying something sarcastic; any fool could see Ray was heading for the roof.

"Hey! Anyone down there going help me?!"

"Clearly you are an imbecile" muttered Tala "I bet a five year old could run rings round you" he started his way up the stairs to the roof at a relaxed pace; there was no hurry, Ray Kon was trapped. The wolf wondered what was drifting through Ray's mind as he realised he was trapped.

* * *

The only thing that stopped Ray from cursing out loud when he hit the roof was lack of breath; three years of Kai's vigorous training sessions had finally paid off, but that didn't mean Ray could run forever. He berated himself as he looked over the edge of the Abbey roof down the sheer wall face, even an expert cliff climber like himself couldn't pull off that. The wall was smooth and evidently designed so people like Ray couldn't get down.

Hearing the last of the guards close on his heels Ray dived behind a convenient rise in the roof; if he planned it correctly he could slip passed the guard while the idiot was looking for him on the other side…

That plan went out the window when Ray saw Tala appear in the doorway and casually lean against it.

Ray could trick a guard but he knew he couldn't trick Tala in to moving from the doorway: he was trapped.

"Damn you, Tala" he muttered, he heard the last guard stomped around on his right and, in his haste to stay hidden, nearly slipped from the roof on a patch of ice.

"I know you're there, Kon!" Tala called out in what had to be called bored tones "come out now and I probably won't hit you in to next week!"

Ray looked round for anything, something he could use as his escape but there was nothing…and Tala knew it. Silently cursing Ray once again considered his options.

One, make a run for it. That was stupid for a start; there was nowhere to run to.

Two, attempt to fight passed Tala; again Ray shoved this idea away, he'd played that trick before and there was no way Tala would fall for it again, the wolf was too smart.

Three: give himself up and seize another opportunity to escape; the only problem with that idea was the question of whether there would be another chance to escape and what would he suffer in the interim? He sighed and decided to play for time.

"Hey Tala!" he called out "it won't be long before Kai finds out what a traitor you are! How do you feel about that?!" he immediately changed his hiding place while waiting for Tala's answer.

"Stop playing for time, Kon, it won't work. You're trapped up here and we both know it"

"Stop trying to avoid the question" Ray answered back "come on, tell me how you'll feel when Kai knows you're a traitor"

Tala rolled his eyes "and why would you care, pussy cat?"

"Kai's my friend" Ray moved to his left ducking behind a chimney "he trusts you, he won't when he finds out you work for Boris"

"And you'll be there to tell Kai all about it I suppose"

"No, that's your job"

Tala's eyes swept over the roof but he'd even lost sight of the guard; the roof was wide with many rises and dips to cover the ups and downs of the Abbey top "you seemed to care a lot about Kai don't you, Kon? Any particular reason why?"

"I care about all my friends" Ray replied "but Kai was your best friend, he'll be hurt when he finds out" Ray was running out of places to hide and he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up but he still didn't have a plan.

"I'm sure he will" was all Tala said to this.

Ray growled slightly; he wasn't getting anything out of the damn wolf "alright, tell me why you're still working for Boris"

"And why should I tell you that?" Tala asked, "what makes you think there's a reason?"

"Oh come on, you hate Boris. You made that clear during BEGA"

"I pretended to hate Boris, that's what he told me to do"

"So if you don't hate Boris then how do you feel about him?" Ray asked; he was no more than a few metres away from Tala who was still leaning in the door way blocking Ray's escape. If Ray could just get him to move from the doorway…

"Do I have to feel anything?" Tala responded.

"You must feel something, everyone feels something. Even Bryan has feelings and he was taught not to"

"You're not getting anything out of me, Kon, so give it up" Tala was getting bored of playing Ray's game "it's time to give yourself in"

"That's not going to happen!" Ray called "I'm not giving up!"

"Oh really" Tala smirked "your determination is admirable but I think you've forgotten something"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"You've forgotten about the guard, Ray"

Ray whirled round as there was a crunch behind him; the guard was standing there with a victorious leer, he'd planned it all Ray realised too late. Tala had wanted to keep Ray talking to keep him distracted from the guard's movements "damn that wolf!" Ray gasped as the guard made a lunge for him, he tried to escape but the guard grabbed him by his foot and brought him crashing down.

"Now I've got you!" the guard laughed.

"Let me go! You don't have to do this!" gabbled Ray as one last fruitless resort "if it's money you want then I have a friend who will pay for my release! … At least I hope Kai would pay for my release" Ray found himself musing, "I've never actually tried the theory out…Kai would pay for my release…wouldn't he?"

"Come here you little rat!" growled the guard as Ray kicked out; he leaped at Ray and this time got a good hold on the neko-jin, Ray growled and wrestled with the man but he couldn't shake him. And then the guard slipped on the ice and suddenly they were both falling backwards as the guard lost control and, pulling Ray down with him, he fell over the edge of the Abbey roof.

"TALA!"

* * *

Life for Kai had suddenly become surreal and almost dreamlike; he was sitting at the table of the lunch hall in his grandfather's second best mansion, it wasn't as big as Kai's which was on the other side of the city but it was big enough for Voltaire's purpose…whatever that was. It had been years since Kai had seen this place though, in the name of the law, it now belonged to him seeing as his grandfather had been pronounced dead; what really got to Kai was that not so long ago he had attended his grandfather's funeral, he'd stopped Bryan from defacing the coffin. Maybe he should have insisted on seeing the body, he thought moodily, to make sure the bastard had actually died.

Now however it was clear that Voltaire Hiwatari was indeed alive and in perfect health it seemed to Kai; he wondered, not for the first time, how Voltaire had survived but he had no doubt Voltaire would gloat over his story to aggravate Kai. The phoenix sighed as he looked up the grand table at he was now sat; at the other end of the table sat his grandfather, just like old times…with the minor exception of the Bladebreakers who sat on either side of the table in the middle. How they had got there Kai didn't know but he did know that they were there to make sure Kai would behave; Voltaire was many things but he did know his grandson, he knew Kai would die than let anything happen to the Bladebreakers, Voltaire knew that Kai would go far out of his way to avoid a scene that would make him look weak and pathetic to the Bladebreakers. There was one thing that bothered Kai, more than anything else.

Ray was absent from the table.

Kai hadn't had chance to speak to the Bladebreakers but from their frantic looks at him and mouthed words he'd figured they didn't know where the neko-jin was either. Tala was also conspicuous by absence; this in itself didn't bother Kai but Tala had lied to Kai about Ray's passport so what else had the wolf lied about? What else was hiding behind the ice blue eyes?

A shuffle from the wall caught Kai's attention and he glanced at Bryan who was chained there trying to get his attention; Kai ignored him, he was still angry with the falcon, angry that he got under Kai's skin, angry that he wouldn't answer Kai's questions and the one thing that really made Kai furious was that all Bryan was try to forget about it. That made Kai so angry and furious; the falcon ignored all major events and didn't bother questioning them, it drove Kai mad.

He didn't know what he'd been thinking; Bryan and he were too different, there was nothing they could have together…it had all been a stupid idea. He'd only started anything because he'd been weak but now that was over; he was no longer the weak Kai he'd been, he was going to make sure of that. He didn't need Bryan anymore.

His broodings however were disrupted by a scuffle at the door and a maid came rushing in to the room in the wake of Boris whose eyes took in the scene before he swirled round in shock and horror to stare wide eyed at Voltaire who primly gestured to Boris with his wine glass; Kai watched Boris carefully interested in the man's reactions, it was clear Boris hadn't known Voltaire was alive. That was interesting.

* * *

"Tala!"

Before he could register what he was doing Tala had left the doorway and strode to the edge of the roof; Ray was hanging there, his fingers were grazing against the rough stone of the roof and his grip was slipping as the guard clung on to the neko-jin for dear life. Ray was trying to heave himself up but with the guard hanging from him he didn't have the strength.

"Give me your hand" Tala crouched at the edge and leaned his hand down.

Ray was slipping; the stone was slippy because of the glaze of ice covering the stone and his clawed nails weren't giving him any grip. He looked up in to the blue eyes of Tala, the wolf's face was unreadable but Tala's hand was in reach if only Ray could summon the strength to reach up.

"_D-DON'T LET GO_!" screeched the guard "oh God I can't keep a hold!" he began scrabbling at Ray and with each movement Ray's grip on the stone loosened.

"Keep still you fucking moron!" snarled Tala, he stretched down a little farther to where Ray's fingers held tight on to the stone.

"Don't be stupid!" shouted Ray as Tala leaned over dangerously "no one will get anywhere if you fall to your death!"

"Shut up and take my hand!" snapped Tala.

"No! Don't listen to him!" screamed the guard hysterically "he'll take your hand and let you drop to your death you fool!"

Ray hesitated and his eyes met Tala's again; his hand was so close and if Ray reached out he would be able to take it but, would Tala let go? Was Ray right to trust Tala with his life? Why was Tala really working for Boris after everything Boris had done? Was Tala really the evil bastard he wanted Ray to think he was?

"If you carry on clutching to the roof you'll fall" said Tala calmly.

"But do I trust you with my life?" Ray asked, "you might let me drop"

"That's your risk" answered Tala.

Ray bit his lip; he couldn't hang around here all day. Tala was right, there was no way he could get back up by himself and eventually he would fall from exhaustion. He looked back up at Tala whose hand still was outstretched.

"O-O-OH MY GOD!" cried the guard "THE WALL! IT-IT'S CRUMBLING!"

Ray didn't have time to think as the wall under his tight grip began to crumble in to tiny junks of rock, he tried to move but the guard was panicking and every movement only crumbled the rock further "stop it!" Ray couldn't move, the guard was pulling him down, if he let go now he would fall before Tala had chance to grab him.

The guard was hysterical; he was screaming and wailing, clawing at Ray to keep his weakening grip on the tiger…and then he was falling, he was falling as he lost his hold of the neko-jin and he fell screaming with terror.

And then there was a deafening silence that was louder than any scream.

It all happened so fast and Ray found he'd shut his eyes tight; he couldn't look down though his imagination showed him the picture of the guard's smashed body below.

"Ray!"

Tala's sharp voice cut through Ray's horrified mind and he looked back up at Tala's face which still stared down at him; the rock under his fingers was almost dust and he knew what he had to do.

"Do you trust me?" asked the wolf.

"Yes!"

As the last of the rock disintegrated Ray jumped for Tala, taking hold of the wolf's hand and leaping in to the wolf's tight hold of him; Tala pulled the neko-jin up from the edge of the roof and they both fell backwards landing heavily on the roof top and crashing against a stone chimney. They lay there side by side both panting with relief, both realising they'd stopped breathing as Tala had pulled Ray back up to safety.

"Thank…you" Ray whispered.

Tala sat up and Ray followed suit, "well don't try and escape again" replied Tala sullenly "whatever you try I'll see it coming"

Ray hesitated as he looked down at his fingers still laced with Tala's, shyly he looked in to Tala's face and leant in closer; Tala watched him with a wary expression but he didn't push Ray away as the neko-jin inched nervously closer, Ray swallowed as he felt Tala's hot breath on his face. His eyes shut as his lips finally met Tala's and he shuffled closer to the wolf; still nervous that Tala would blow him off Ray's lips barely brushed Tala's before he pulled away again, he made to stutter but Tala's hand clamped on to the back of his head and Ray leant forward again to meet Tala's lips, this time with assurance.

* * *

Haha! Bet Tala didn't see THAT coming! YAY! They finally kissed! It took them longer than Bryan and Kai, mind you there was the whole Tala is a traitor thing which got in the way a little.

So, another chapter over and done with; I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	16. Free Me

**Review Replies  
**Brette: Yeah, I'm taking a while to update at the moment. There was a time when I waws updating EVERY week, but things are a little slow right now when it comes to writing and I get too easily distracted. Anyway, thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

HEY THERE!

So, it's been a while since I updated ANYTHING. I want to update some of my other stories but I seemed to have hit a dry patch when it comes to writing, can't get the words out.

Of course, it doesn't help that I'm spending a lot of my time watching the movies from my childhood. Not that I'm complaining, I am LOVING them. Seriously, I had forgotten how much I love movies like Quest For Camelot, Aladdin, Beauty And The Beast, Treasure Planet, Mulan, The Road To El Dorado, The Emperor's New Groove and so many more! The animation and the storylines are just so awsome and some have made me laugh harder than I have in ages. I've also discovered a few things too.  
For example, I did not know there was a Little Mermaid 3, nor did I know there was an Aladdin 3. I'm gonna watch them all!

However, now I shall return to the story.

Last Time: I think Tala and Ray had kissed (I think), Kai and Bryan had been taken by Voltaire and plenty of other things happened that I really can't recall. It's been a while since I looked at the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Possibilty of mistakes, as I said it's been a while since I looked at this story. I have checked it through in the past but there's always that one mistake you just miss. Lack of page breaks, due to the fact FF took them all out I've had to replace my page breaks. Obviously I went through every chapter, but, as usual, there is always one that escapes your notice so do me a favour and watch out for them, if you see a spot where a break should be then please tell me, it's important to me to know that I have them all in.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Free Me**

"You! You're alive!" Boris spluttered.

"So it would seem," replied Voltaire "amazing is it not? Now you think you will not be able to kill Kai yourself"

Boris paled "believe me Voltaire, I would never dream of killing-"

"Please feel free" Voltaire gestured to Kai "go ahead and kill him, I'll even supply you with your weapon" he beckoned to a manservant who hurried over to Boris carrying a silver platter on which lay a gun "go on Boris, pick up the gun and shoot my grandson. He will not run"

Tyson gasped and made to stand but Kai stopped him with the shake of his head; he watched the interaction between Boris and his grandfather carefully…what game was Voltaire playing?

"Go on Boris" Voltaire encouraged "pick the gun up"

Boris glanced between Voltaire and his grandson; he knew something was suspicious was up but he couldn't figure it out and he didn't know what would happen if he picked up the gun and shot Kai…but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't pick up the gun either.

What should he do?

Voltaire was looking at him with a clear gaze awaiting Boris's reaction; Boris turned his head and looked at Kai, in some ways Kai was as scheming as his grandfather, was this game to catch Boris? Was that man not Voltaire Hiwatari? Was Voltaire Hiwatari really dead and this a stand in cleverly dressed up as Kai's grandfather? His eyes met the dark liquid red eyes of Kai and they studied each other for a moment, each trying to see if the other was in control of the situation, each trying to see if the man at the other end of the table really was alive.

Kai's face showed no emotion as he watched Boris who took hold of the gun but still failed to point it at him; the phoenix glanced back at his grandfather who was also watching Boris waiting for some action.

"What do you wait for Boris? Kill my grandson" said the old man calmly.

Boris was beginning to sweat and pointing an accusing finger at Kai he shouted, "he took my Abbey away from me! He took everything away!"

"Then kill him" repeated Voltaire steadily.

Boris flicked off the safety catch and raised the gun to point it at Kai's head.

"Although I should mention that if you do kill my grandson I will have to kill you" Voltaire added slyly.

Kai's eyes snapped on his grandfather; that was unexpected.

Boris whipped round to Voltaire and dropped the gun "what!"

"I cannot allow you to kill my grandson without punishment" explained Voltaire.

Kai and Boris stared at each other and for once Kai didn't mind admitting that he had no idea what was happening.

"But-" Boris spluttered "-you have no feelings for Kai!"

"It is not me who wishes him alive" answered Voltaire smoothly "I presume you've met my daughter-in-law"

Boris whirled around again as high heels clipped against the stone floor and Fleur Hiwatari stalked in to the room to stand next to Voltaire; Tyson's mouth fell open as he stared at Kai's mother. Boris could only blinked stupefied at the pair of them "what is going on here?"

Fleur Hiwatari turned her cool gaze on the man and said, "you've lost, that is what has happened" she laid a hand on Voltaire's shoulder "my father-in-law has kindly agreed to protect his grandson for my piece of mind. I should hate it if my son died"

"T-That's Kai's mother?" squeaked Daichi.

"Whoa" gasped Tyson "can I marry her?"

"Voltaire is working for you?" Boris snorted, "I find that hard to believe"

Fleur Hiwatari gave Boris a long stare and a tinkling laugh "you're all so stupid" she cooed, "you all think you can trick Voltaire and yet none of you can give him what he really wants"

Boris raised his eyebrows as he looked at Voltaire who had a vexed expression "you're doing what _she_ wants? She has control of _you_?"

"My father-in-law wishes to have another grandchild, he cannot to do that without the consent of my husband and me. My husband wants mere money but I will not allow that man near me unless I get a few things in return," explained Fleur "such as the protection of my present son, Kai"

Everyone stared at Voltaire who gave the impression he wanted to slit Fleur's throat there and then "you actually agreed with this?" Boris gaped with disbelief "all for another grandchild! What the hell do you want another for? One is _more_ than enough!"

"Ahh but this time Voltaire will not let you raise it," said Fleur "he will care for it himself"

"You're finished Boris" said Voltaire "you've made too many mistakes and now I have to clean up the mess you've created"

"Clean up the mess?" repeated Boris "_you're_ supposed to be dead!"

"Do you really think I was so stupid as to allow myself to be killed by a beast!" Voltaire sneered "I thought you knew me better"

"But-"

"Enough talk" Voltaire interrupted Boris's splutter "now to business, I presume it is you who has the neko-jin"

Boris opened and closed his mouth soundlessly but sagged and nodded feeling Kai's glare burn through his body.

"Give him back!" snarled Kai "what the hell do you want him for?"

"I want to know how he managed to defeat Bryan" replied Boris somewhat meekly.

"You will kill him" said Voltaire calmly.

"NO" Kai stood from his chair "I'll send you to hell before I let that happen"

"Sit down Kai, unless you want one of your friend present here to die" ordered Voltaire.

Kai glared but Voltaire nodded to a manservant who slipped a gun out from his jacket and aimed it at Tyson's head, Hilary cried out but Tyson was for once calm "Kai, just let him kill me. You need to save Ray!"

Kai however sat back down; it was clear Voltaire had control of the situation and he didn't have any idea, fighting wasn't clever right now. Let Voltaire have his way and think, that was the only way to save his Bladebreakers. There was no point in turning to his mother for help, he didn't know why she was protecting him but she wouldn't help someone she'd never met.

"Kai! You need to-"

"Tyson shut up," said Kai as he turned back to his grandfather "as you wish grandfather"

"Good, I'm glad you've decided to obey," Voltaire turned back to Boris "now, leave. Forget your fun with the neko-jin. I want him dead, Boris"

Boris's face became very blank; he couldn't believe this was happening, after so many years of working for that bastard Boris had finally believed himself to be free but not so.

How?

How had this happened?

With a suppressed grunt he turned abruptly and began to walk away.

"Boris" Kai's voice was sharp and for a fleeting instant Boris caught the tone of Voltaire Hiwatari in it, the man turned back just as abruptly to face the youngest Hiwatari "where's Tala?" Kai asked bluntly; this wasn't what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell Boris, that if he laid one finger on Ray, Kai would empty a gun in to him. But that wasn't an option and besides, angry as he still was with Tala, Kai wanted his red headed friend back.

Boris looked at him surprised for a moment before he laughed "you mean you still don't know?" he laughed again as both Bryan and Kai stared at him both totally confused by his tone "you think I have Tala locked away somewhere?" Boris couldn't stop laughing, this whole bizarre situation was really getting to him and yet the news that Kai didn't know about Tala was so dull compared to the rest he just couldn't stop laughing "Tala is waiting for me back at the Abbey, Kai. He's waiting for his next orders. He was going to help me study the neko-jin, but that won't happen anymore"

"What?" for Kai the world had frozen; this shouldn't be happening, Boris couldn't mean what Kai thought he meant. Bryan too had gone very still, his pale eyes fixed on the man he hated.

"Tala works for me, Kai!" Boris practically howled with laughter "he always has and he always will"

"Oh Boris, do shut up and leave" Fleur Hiwatari leant against the table very coolly and spoke in bored tones "you are becoming tiresome"

Outraged that his moment of mirth had been interrupted by a mere woman Boris opened his mouth to rebuke, however he caught Voltaire's expression and had no choice but to slink away without another word.

Voltaire on the other hand turned back to the table.

"I shall personally escort the Bladebreakers to somewhere secure" he said calmly "Fleur, I believe you have a few things to say to Kai however Matthew has arrived and wishes to speak with you"

Fleur's look of disgust was apparent but she said nothing as she clipped out of the room towards the front door with Tyson and Daichi watching her every move…until Hilary told them not to be disgusting.

Kai watched with a numb feeling as at gunpoint his Bladebreakers were forced out of their chairs and made to walk from the room, both Tyson and Max looked back at him but he shook his head. Any wrong move now and they would all be dead in a second.

Kai would never let that happen.

Once they'd all gone he realised that, save for the manservant left behind who stood still holding the gun daintily, the only other left in the room was Bryan.

"Look at me" said the falcon in to the empty silence.

"No" Kai stood with his back to Bryan.

"Look at me rich boy!" Bryan's voice was sharper and Kai heard the clink of chains as Bryan stood up.

"No, I have more pressing matters to deal with" Kai ran a hand through his hair but he'd misjudged how long Bryan's chains actually were and the next thing he knew he could feel Bryan's breath on the back of his neck "go away"

"Did you hear what Boris said?" asked Bryan "he says Tala works for him"

"I heard him loud and clear" replied Kai, he still didn't look round at Bryan but he couldn't help asking, "do you believe Boris?"

Bryan paused for a moment before answering in dull tones "Boris has lied too many times before for me to believe anything he says but…"

"But?" repeated Kai whipping round "but what? You can't actually think Tala is a traitor?"

"Well where is he then?" Bryan asked savagely "if he's not a traitor then where is he? He's supposed to be your best friend right? Where is he rich boy? Best friends stay by your side no matter what, but Tala isn't here!"

"He'll have his reasons" Kai argued back "maybe he knows Boris has Ray and is trying to protect by pretending to work for Boris"

"Crap! How do you think Boris got Kon in the first place?" Boris pointed out "he wouldn't exactly walk up to Boris, he's not that stupid"

"Tala would never give Ray to Boris" Kai glared at Bryan in anger "you actually think Tala is working for Boris, don't you?"

"Yeah. The more I think about it, I do" Bryan replied staring Kai in the eye "and deep down so do you. Boris has no reason to say Tala was working for him unless it wasn't the truth, he gains nothing by lying about…and you know it"

"Tala wouldn't work for Boris" Kai snarled, "he hates Boris. He would never-"

Bryan grabbed Kai's face in his large hands and forced the phoenix to look at him "cut the crap. Tala works for Boris and you know it! You know it in your gut!"

Kai fell silent; he didn't know what to say, he didn't think he could say anything, for the first time in his life he was struck dumb as he stared in to Bryan's face. How had that falcon read Kai's mind so easily? He tried to push away, he tried to rid himself of the feelings that welled up telling him that if he turned away from Bryan now he would be alone; he didn't need Bryan, there was nothing-

He grabbed a fistful of Bryan's hair and pulled the falcon towards him, crushing their lips together in a painful clutch as he clawed at Bryan's neck almost shaking in his bid to feel Bryan's presence; he felt bitter towards the falcon who could make him so angry and yet have him crazy at the same time. Sometimes he wished he could go back to hating Bryan, that had been so simple and so easy…at least Kai had known where he stood.

* * *

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" blood sprayed the wall as Boris' belt hit Tala in the face "HOW DARE YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?" Boris raised his belt again and brought it smack across Tala's face once again.

Tala stood there taking the punishment; he could fight back if he wanted, he had done so in the past, but now he simply stood there letting Boris take his anger out on him. The blood still spilled from his face and a few gashes on his body but the pain had long gone; now his face was numb and felt like a lead weight, but the pain had gone. As soon as Boris had returned Tala had seen there was something wrong; Boris had been angry and shouting for no reason, throwing things and ordering the guards about. And then he had revealed the reason for his fury.

Voltaire was still alive.

Tala could have laughed out loud; from his point of view it was good Voltaire was still alive, it distracted Boris and that was what Tala wanted. However the anger had only intensified when Tala had told him about Ray's attempted escape; it had been a while since Boris had been this angry but now he beat Tala senselessly, again and again. Not letting up until Tala's face felt like it had been mashed to a pulp.

…

Therefore it took Tala a few moments to realise that the beating had stopped and that Boris was leaning against the wall panting hard "forgive me master" he said thickly through a mouthful of blood and swollen lips "it will not happen again"

"It does not matter now!" hissed Boris "Kon is to be killed, today"

Tala looked up unable to push away the memories of Ray's lips, his eyes and his tentative smile "killed?" he repeated "what about-"

"Forget about that!" snapped Boris "it's all changed! Everything has changed!"

"Yes sir" Tala took a step back "what is to be done?"

"I will have one of the guards drive Kon out to the middle of nowhere" said Boris

"Do you wish me to accompany them?" Tala wiped a dribble of metallic blood from the corner of his mouth.

"No, you've done quite enough," sneered Boris "and I need you with me"

That worked perfectly for Tala; Ray would be gone without being experimented on, the driver would dump him on the road so all Ray would need to do was follow the road back to the city. Ray was bright enough to accomplish that himself meaning Tala was in no danger of ruining his plan.

"Go and get him," ordered Boris "we may as well do it now"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Ray was sitting on a chair looking around him; the place he'd been left in this time was much better than his first accommodation in the Abbey, it was well furnished and after a little investigation he'd discovered this to be Kai's old rooms, presumably for when he lived within the Abbey. It had its own bathroom in which Ray had managed to have a shower much to his relief and pleasure and Tala had left him some much needed food.

Tala.

Ray's thoughts drifted back to the red head and up on that roof far above the rest of the world where they'd-

Ray shook his head to rid his mind of the memories; Tala was a traitor and- but was Tala a traitor really? True he worked for Boris but Ray was more convinced that Tala had a reason for working Boris, there had to be a reason; Boris was still the cruel man he'd always been and Ray was sure that Tala would not be working for him if he did not have his reasons.

He sighed and turned his face up to the ceiling "please have a reason" he murmured, "I want to like you Tala"

His mind then drifted back to Kai and the others, he hoped they were alright and he prayed more than anything that Tyson had not forced another girl on Kai. He wondered if the Bladebreakers were still at the hotel or whether they'd got themselves in trouble. It couldn't be more of a mess than he'd got himself in to, he was developing feelings for his kidnapper for crying out loud, nothing could be more messed up than that!

He was interrupted by the door opening and Ray found himself leaping up blushing furiously as Tala walked in to the room – he froze "oh my God!"

Tala's face was black and blue, his lips were swollen and bruised, congealed blood crusted over wounds where the buckle of the belt had struck; Tala barely had time to register the neko-jin before Ray was running over to him looking horrified at his face. Ray reached forward to touch Tala's face, Tala pulled away instinctively but Ray's expression caught his attention.

Ray looked…worried.

Someone was worried about him, Tala found that hard to believe and it had never happened before. If Kai had ever been worried about him he'd never shown it and Bryan didn't know how to worry but there Ray stood checking ever inch of Tala's face and reaching forward with his hand again to gently smudge away a trickle of blood from his forehead. He was being so tender and Tala didn't know what to do, no one had been so tender to him before and, in a sense, it almost scared him. What was he to do? Stand there while Ray washed away the blood? No way! He would be dammed before he let that happen!

"Why do you work for someone who beats you?" Ray's voice was a whisper "there has to be a reason, tell me Tala. Talk to me" he drew closer unable to keep away as he pushed a strand of red hair away from a nasty gash on the side of Tala's face, he reached up and placed his lips carefully on Tala's bloated and inflamed lips "open up to me"

A hand gripped Ray's wrist and forced it back; Tala's fingers dug in to Ray's unmarred skin, stopping the blood flow causing Ray's skin to turn pale under the pressure "shut up. There's something you need to listen to"

* * *

And that's another chapter done.

You know, Fanfiction keeps taking out my page breaks. I am not happy about this, it took me more than a week to put them all back in to my exsisting chapters and now I have to check through to make sure it doesn't happen to my new chapters, I'm seriously not happy about it.

To continue, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	17. His Smile

**Review Replies**  
Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! Yup, Ray's in trouble now. Will Tala save him? You'll find out! Enjoy this chapter!

Brette: Hey! Thank you very much for your review! Cliffhangers are a nightmare, aren't they? This one doesn't have much TalaxRay in it either, but I can promise you LOTS of TalaxRay action in coming chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Well, here I am! On to chapter seventeen! This story is definitely longer than its prequel **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**. I'm not sure HOW much longer but I still have a way to go yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters are most likely mine.

WARNINGS: Bad language.

Ok, so some of the questions are answered in this chapter...but what else will happen?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: His Smile**

He stood by the window watching the car drive out of the Abbey gates with an emotionless expression as his vacant eyes watched until the car disappeared. But his mind was elsewhere, back in that room when the neko-jin had refused to move until he'd washed the blood away from Tala's face. Tala had considered pulling Ray by force but something had stopped him; Ray had been so tender and delicate, so much so that Tala wanted him to be tender again and he'd found himself unable to bruise that pale unblemished skin. So, with gritted teeth, he'd sat down while Ray had tenderly washed away the dried blood and refused to answer any of Ray's questions stating firmly that they were none of Ray's business. All Ray had done was smile at his stubbornness and dab Tala with more antiseptic than was necessary; now Tala felt along the long thin score that began from the bottom of his eye to his lip, Ray had cleaned each and every wound gently careful so as not to hurt Tala more than possible, though Tala had pointed out that the antiseptic actually hurt more than the wounds themselves.

"There you are"

Tala didn't turn round as Boris entered the room "sir" he acknowledged as the Abbey gates shut slowly and grandly; as far as Tala was concerned Ray was now safe, the driver would leave him by the road to freeze and drive off. But, if Ray followed Tala's instructions exactly, he would be back in the city before that could happen. Tala wasn't sure why he had helped Ray but, each time he thought about it, all he could see was Ray's dead face, glassy eyes wide as the neko-jin lay there dead from cold…

Tala didn't like it, the thought made him shudder with something verging on disgust at the image of those tender fingers frozen forever. But helping Ray hadn't affected his plan and that was the main point, nothing was to upset Tala's plan.

"I have instructed the driver to shoot Kon dead once he's out of the city" said Boris joining Tala by the window, he sighed dramatically "but you and I must visit Voltaire, whatever that nut has planned it sure as hell isn't adhering to Fleur Hiwatari's wishes. We leave in five minutes"

Having said that he turned from the window and walked from the room, grumbling over how much he secretly hated Voltaire, and leaving Tala frozen by the window. Tala put his hand on the glass as he tried to come to terms with what Boris had just said.

He was having Ray _shot_.

That couldn't be right. Tala's mind was in a whirl as the picture of Ray lying dead returned to his mind except that this time there was a pool of blood spilling from the bullet wound in the neko-jin's temple. He shook this image from his mind viciously.

This ruined everything.

If he went after Ray Boris would see it as disobeying his orders and Tala needed Boris to trust him; he _needed_ that, it was the pivotal part of his ultimate plan, he needed Boris to trust him. But that meant that Ray would be shot; out of the city there was nowhere to hide and it wouldn't take long for the driver to shoot Ray dead.

"No!" Tala's eyes froze over.

He couldn't abandon his plan, not after so long.

He gripped to the window ledge his teeth grinding, but his mind was made.

He would let Ray die.

Nothing would destroy his plan.

* * *

"You called for me, mother" Kai stepped in to the sitting room where he saw his mother standing by the window swirling a glass of red wine gently.

"Yes, please sit down" she did not look at him or even turn when he obeyed and sat on the futon, sitting back and crossing his legs with his arms folded.

"What is it?" he asked when she hadn't spoken for several moments.

She turned from the window and faced him looking pristine in her suit that showed off curves, she may hate her husband but that didn't mean she didn't want him to drool every time she entered the room. She walked over to the drinks table and poured Kai a glass of wine which he took without comment.

"I hear from Matthew that you are gay, is this true?"

Kai froze, the glass he still held in the air in the process of putting it down; how had his father discovered that? "I did not think-"

"Kai, it is of no concern to me which way you swing" a sadistic smile touched her blood red lips "but no wonder Voltaire wants another heir, the Hiwatari family is about to end after hundreds of years and Voltaire is panicking"

"Don't give him another heir," Kai said sitting straight "you can't. Anyone grandfather reared would become a monster!"

"My dear I have no intention of producing another heir" Fleur refilled her glass with delicate painted fingers "Voltaire thinks if he protects you then he has me wrapped around his finger, sadly Voltaire has never understood that I care nothing for this family"

"Then why try to protect me in the first place?" Kai asked "and protect me from what exactly? Boris's plan is ruined, I have no other enemies who hate me enough to kill me"

"Not even Kuznetsov?" asked his mother "I thought you two hated each other" Kai said nothing and Fleur's smile became knowing "for someone who keeps his feelings to himself you're easier to read than a book"

"You're avoiding my questions" Kai answered back tightly "why protect me? Who are you protecting me from? And why protect me now? For years you've stood by and watched as my grandfather and Boris practically killed me"

"Why now?" repeated Fleur "because I finally have the power"

Kai frowned "I don't understand"

"Whether or not Voltaire is alive he has legally been pronounced dead" explained Fleur "the only way he can change this is by getting at least one member of the legally alive Hiwatari family to sign a document saying they have seen him alive and none of us have any intention of doing that"

"Father would" Kai disagreed "that must be why he wanted the Abbey, it had nothing to do with Boris. Grandfather told him to get the Abbey from me"

"But that is my point" said Fleur calmly "when Voltaire was pronounced dead you received everything he owned, it bypassed Matthew because Matthew was not able to control Black Dranzer, the will was changed the moment you showed an interest in that particular Bitbeast"

Something inside Kai's head clicked "and that's why you're protecting me isn't it? The moment I die all the money goes to my next of kin which would be you and father except father would immediately give it all to grandfather"

"Exactly" Fleur smiled slightly "it's good to know you still have a brain"

"But how did grandfather survive?" Kai asked "he was dying when I left him in the Abbey"

"Voltaire survived because I saved him" replied Fleur simply.

Kai stared at her "you saved him? He was inches away from dying and you _saved_ him?"

"Voltaire slipped in to a coma not long after I had him rescued, I had him legally announced dead and arranged his funeral before he woke up, the doctor who announced him dead is a personally friend of mine" Fleur's sadistic smile returned "everyone thought I was so strong to carry out such a sad task, they didn't actually understand that I hate Voltaire, but the public will think what the public will think and I must keep the Hiwatari image clean"

"But why keep him alive?" Kai insisted.

"Come now, I thought you had a brain" Fleur Hiwatari gave her son a disapproving look "revenge, all those years Voltaire had me wrapped up making me give him whatever he wanted. Now the tables have turned and I intend to make sure that Voltaire fully realises it is now me who has the control"

Kai took this in.

Was it good that his mother was in control?

He shoved this away and instead said, "you still haven't told me who you're protecting me from"

"Think about it" she said quietly looking at his face "it's easy really, once you've put the clues together. Think it over, something strange has happened. Something you don't understand"

He looked back at her not understanding but he knew trying to get a straight answer out of her when she didn't want to give one was like wading through glue. Tyson had said that once about him he mused, maybe he and his mother were more alike than he'd first realised. He set his mind working, something strange had happened. A lot of strange things had happened recently but most of them he now understood…except for one…

It was obviously really.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with W!" Daichi said.

"Wall" answered Tyson dully.

"Damn! You guessed!"

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious seeing as the only thing you can spy is a wall" Tyson wafted his hand at said wall which loomed over them all in a wall like fashion. They had been put in a dark damp room in the cellar and Bryan had been shoved in with them not long after. Said falcon was currently in the corner counting the seconds before his sanity truly went, being cooped up with the Bladebreakers would put anyone to the test; he'd been chained up and though Tyson, very bravely, had tried to unchain him the chains had been locked round his wrists and to the wall.

"I hope Ray is alright" whispered Hilary as she held on to Kenny who was shaking violently.

"Don't worry Hils" Max smiled "Ray's not stupid, he's probably making his way to us"

"I can see it now" muttered Bryan to himself "he comes marching through the door, defeats Voltaire, kills the guards, stuns Matthew Hiwatari and is well on his way to breaking us out when woops, he gets his hair caught in the door"

"But Voltaire told Boris to kill him!" spurted Kenny.

"Buck up Ken. Ray isn't exactly gonna waltz up to Boris and open his arms wide" Tyson clapped the small genius on the back "and besides, Kai will never let anything happen to him"

"Hate to break this to you Tyson but Kai's a little caught up right now!" Kenny squealed hysterically "his dead grandfather just came back to life! That's not good! Don't you see! We're all dead! We're all going to die!"

"I don't think Kenny had his morning coffee," mused Max thoughtfully "he always goes loopy when he hasn't had his morning coffee"

"Uh Voltaire doesn't know what he's let himself in for, Kenny with no morning coffee is worse than one of Kai's training sessions" Tyson slumped down the wall "speaking of which, Kai's going to need some serious holiday time after this"

"Tyson, don't get any ideas" Max warned with little hope "and don't even think about-"

"I was thinking we could take Kai to England, maybe the love of his life is there"

"-Trying to find Kai another girl" Max finished with a sigh before saying in a firm voice "Tyson, if you so much as think about getting Kai a girl he will slowly chop you in to several thousand pieces"

"He won't be the only one!" hissed Bryan "if that little twat mentions anything about girls again Kai will have to get in line! I'll barbeque the little dragon bastard"

Tyson on hearing this turned and gave Bryan a critical look "I think you're just jealous"

The whole room stared at him as Bryan said in a slow voice "jealous of what exactly?"

"Jealous of the fact that I'm prepared to find Kai a girl. You're obviously not lucky with the ladies and obviously need some help" Tyson folded his arms in a superior fashion "all you had to do was ask, I know several girls who would all be interested in a guy like you"

Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary winced as Bryan stood and reached for Tyson with a claw like hand, he lifted the dragon off his feet "if you even think about trying to shove a girl in my face I'll rip you limb from limb" Bryan spoke in a calm quiet voice but his fist tightened around Tyson's top "do you understand?"

Tyson nodded rather hurriedly "no girls, got it"

"And don't even try marrying Hiwatari off to some blonde babe!"

"No girls for Kai either" Tyson gave a huge and rather fearful smile "understood loud and clear"

"Good boy" Bryan set Tyson back down on his feet and went back to his corner where he sat back down in the exact same position as before.

Tyson cleared his throat and rearranged his top somewhat shakily before turning back to the others with a grin too large for his face "anyone up for a game of eye spy?"

They were all interrupted by the door opening and they all gasped as Tala walked in shutting the door behind him.

Bryan stood up with a snarl and he lunged at Tala only to be caught short by the chains around his wrists "what are you here for, traitor!" the falcon spat.

Tala's expression didn't change even when Tyson stood once again and launched himself at the wolf "WHERE'S RAY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?"

"He's going to die, isn't he Tala?" Bryan's cold angry eyes never left Tala's "you're letting him die"

"NO!" Hilary leapt to her fight and would have scratched Tala's eyes out had Max and Daichi not foreseen this and grabbed her, though they too glared at Tala.

The red head simply stood there watching them all with an expressionless face; in his mind he could see Ray's face, it had been haunting him all the way from the Abbey but now as he stood before Ray's friends he could see the neko-jin's face clearer than ever, the look on Ray's face as he'd leaned in for another kiss up on that roof, his smile, nervous and unsure that Tala would push him away.

He realised then that Tyson was shouting at him "you can't let him die Tala! Please, don't let Ray die! He's our friend! And what about Kai? I thought you and Kai were close! Kai doesn't want Ray to die but he can't save him and us at the same time, he needs your help Tala!"

"Why don't you try saving yourselves?" replied Tala quite numbly "you've all been in worse situations"

"But you know where Ray is!" growled Tyson "you can help him!"

"And why would I do that?" asked Tala trying to sound disinterested but his mouth was dry and Ray's face kept smiling at him, tender and gentle.

Tyson stopped; he didn't have a reason for Tala to save Ray, he looked desperately at Tala with pleading eyes but Tala wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Bryan who stood there breathing hard. The only reason why Bryan hadn't killed the wolf were the chains that tied him to the wall.

"Traitor!" hissed the falcon "fucking traitor! You deserve to rot in hell!"

But Tala wasn't listening; the face in his mind stared at him, huge golden eyes looking in to his as their lips touched again and again. He remembered Ray linking their hands entwining his fingers with Tala's all the time looking in to Tala's face. Next thing he knew he was leaving the room and banging the door shut behind him once again.

* * *

So, Tala has turned around. That's good news, right?

And that's another chapter out the way. So now I'm taking some time off fanfiction - nothing major, just a couple of months so I can finish some more chapters. I really want to update **Nemesis **and **Bones Reborn **but I doubt that'll happen. For one thing I am being completely distracted by other programmes and so the whole series of Beyblade has just been put on the shelf.

But never fear, I shall return with a new chapter very soon!

Kiki


	18. Blowing Winds

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thank you very much for your review! You shall find out what Tala's GREAT plan is soon! And hopefully all other questions will be answered too! Thanks again, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Brette: Thanks so much for your review! Yeah, I liked the comment Bryan made about Ray's hair too! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Aaaannd **Beat Of A Dammed Lover **is NOW longer than its prequel! Woo! I'm not sure how long this story is actually going to be, but I can see me going well in to the 20s.

Lets just hope you're all still reading by then.

So, Last Time: Tala has turned round, will he save Ray?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of the characters. Any unknown characters are most likely mine.

WARNINGS: An OC you may not remember, just ask if you can't...or reread the prequel. Violence.

This may seem silly but I'm excited to have reached chapter 18, this story is probably going to be longer than **Bootelicious Babes**. I wonder how long it will be, hmm, it could be in the running for my longest story...oo, we shall see.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Blowing Winds**

The car journey hadn't exactly been comfortable for Ray and now, as he waited for the driver to open the boot of the car to pull him out, he tried to click his shoulder back in to place; his hands were tied behind his back and he'd been gagged before being dumped in the boot of the car. But he hadn't struggled as Tala had instructed; part of him wondered whether he was wise to trust Tala but the other part failed to see that Tala was truly loyal to Boris, there was something wrong with that idea.

His thoughts were cut short by the boot of the car opening; next thing he knew he was being roughly grabbed and pulled from the car to be dumped unceremoniously on the snow covered ground which he hit with a thud and groan. Rolling over he heaved a sigh and made to sit up. The boot of the driver pushed him back down to the ground and Ray's eyes widened as the click of a gun reverberated round his ears.

He found himself looking down the blackened never-ending barrel of a gun.

* * *

"I'm bored" said Daichi.

The rest of them ignored him; they'd all been quiet for some time, this was for various reasons. Max and Tyson were quiet because they'd bored themselves stupid with the game of eye spy, Hilary and Kenny had been clinging to each other to abate the cold while in the corner Bryan sat by himself still chained to the wall. The others hadn't spoken to him since he'd threatened Tyson; in truth they were still a little scared of the falcon and had only hidden their fear because Bryan had always been accompanied by Kai and Tala.

They feared Tala a little also but the redhead had never been as physical as the wolf and so it had always been Bryan they had feared the most.

But the phoenix wasn't here and Tala had seemingly gone off on his own venture, so now they were left with Bryan. This would have been alright…if Bryan hadn't been in a very dangerous mood; he looked ready to rip a body apart and none of the Bladebreakers were ready to test this.

However it didn't stop them wishing Kai would appear very soon.

This wish was granted to them when the door opened and Kai walked in to look at them all "are any of you hurt?" the phoenix asked.

"No, you?" Tyson asked back.

Kai shook his head and took slow steps towards the shadowy figure of Bryan, the falcon hadn't looked up or even acknowledged Kai's presence; in his mind all he could see Tala's expressionless face, anger emblazed every fibre as the hurt of Tala's betrayal threatened to engulf him.

"Bryan?" Kai stood in front of the Russian; he wasn't sure how to proceed but he had no choice, so he quietly sat next to the falcon resting his back to the wall to choose his words before addressing the man next to him.

"Spit it out, rich boy" Bryan's voice was quiet, poisonous and ready for a fight.

Kai didn't feel this wasn't the right time to tell Bryan the truth.

But he had no choice.

"He's still alive" Kai whispered almost silently.

Bryan was quiet for a very long time; he didn't look at Kai, didn't move even a wisp of hair as he seemed to barely breathe. He simply stayed there crouched in the dark corner as Kai awaited his response "what did you say?"

"He's still alive" Kai repeated.

Bryan's clawed hand grabbed Kai by his shirt and in a second he was slamming the phoenix against the wall, forcing the phoenix up almost off his feet and gripping the tender white throat with one callous hand, his pale eyes met Kai's dark red with a glower "liar!" he seethed "fucking liar!"

"No, I'm not" Kai choked as Bryan's long fingers tightened their grip and he let out a gasp as the falcon brought him forward to slam him against the wall once more; he kicked out but was slammed again and again against the wall "no! Get back!" he gasped at Tyson and Max who had rushed forward.

Something in Kai's voice they obeyed and both backed down as Bryan stared Kai straight in the face "take it back! He's not alive! Take that back!" he hissed in Kai's face almost spitting in Kai's eye.

"What will you do if I don't?" Kai was gagging, choking on his own spit as the hand around his neck blocked airways "kill me? That won't change the truth Bryan and you know it"

"Shut up!" Bryan's other fist drove in to Kai's stomach and Kai groaned with the pain.

"Tony's still alive, Bryan" his red eyes were bulging under the pressure and his vision swimming but he kept his calm and stayed totally emotionless "that's who my mother is protecting me from" he tried to say something else but Bryan's hand tightened and the words choked Kai, he couldn't breathe and his head span, the pressure on his throat was hurting as his body tried to breathe and found it couldn't. His fists slammed against the wall in an involuntary reflex, he pushed against Bryan but, what with being unable to breathe and struggle, his strength was fading fast. Instead he raised a hand to the white knuckled grip around his throat.

Then Bryan let go.

The falcon pulled away harshly to lean his head against the wall, keeping his back to Kai who hit the stone floor coughing and choking; his chest was heaving, his red eyes wide as his lungs gulped down oxygen too fast for his throat to handle; he collapsed on to his side gasping and wheezing as his Bladebreakers surrounded him comforting him and making sure he didn't choke on his own saliva.

"He's not alive" Bryan muttered, "Tony is not alive, you killed him"

Kai said nothing for a long time; he couldn't speak, every rasping breath burnt his throat and caused him to retch again.

It had been that letter.

That was the one thing Kai hadn't understood; his mother had told him she'd told Voltaire to tell Kai that Tony was still alive but Voltaire had used a cryptic way of telling him in the hopes that Tony would get to Kai before the phoenix even knew about Tony, the entire letter had been about Tony and now Kai knew who he was it all made sense "yes he is"

* * *

Ray blinked at the gun quickly thinking; that gun had not been part of the plan, however the gunman was hesitating, beating up someone was one thing but killing them in cold blood was another. This hesitation proved to be a mistake for the gunman when Ray kicked him twice, once to send the man reeling and another to make sure the gunman was stunned; as the gunman gasped with surprised pain Ray kicked out again and this time the gunman's gun went flying out of his hand with a yelp. Next thing the gunman knew Ray was pulling his hands free, jumping to his feet with a hiss and a knife in his hand; the gunman looked rather surprised at the knife but he didn't know that years of being with the Bladebreakers had taught Ray that nothing ever went to plan.

Thus he'd borrowed Tala's knife.

Tala didn't know Ray had borrowed his knife but Ray was sure the wolf wouldn't mind "come near and I'll attack!" he snarled at the gunman.

The gunman had become speechless with surprise and found himself unable to move; it was clear Ray was unsure about this because he took another step back, he studied the man intently: brown hair and a large nose was all that was significant.

Maybe this was a nice man?

"Let me go" Ray said brandishing the knife "you don't have to do this, just let me go"

The gunman looked from Ray to the gun not laying ten feet from him; he thought about what Boris had said about knowing where his family was and threatening that, if he didn't carry out this assassination, then his little boy would die with one shot, shuddering at the thought he shook his head "sorry, but my boy's more important than you"

He dived for the gun but he wasn't the only one as Ray leaped for the weapon also; they both landed inches from the glistening object. The gunman reached forward grasping the gun and, shoving it in to Ray's temple before the tiger could react, he pushed Ray down on the snowy ground and hit him across the face when Ray fought back "stay still!" he shouted "stay still and this will be painless!"

Painless?

Ray didn't want this to be painless, he wanted to live; he didn't think, he didn't even look as he raised the knife still clasped tightly in his hand, all he knew was the scream that ripped from the man's throat when Ray forced the blade deep in to the gunman. He didn't give himself time to consider his actions as he rolled over on to his stomach and crawled from under the gunman. That was when he saw it, through the drifting snow that began to fall from the skies that was when he saw his one slim chance of survival.

Scrambling to his feet he ran.

The gunman staggered to his feet as he gripped tightly on to his thigh where the knife had dug deep; the dripping blade was still in Ray's hand but that was no weapon against him now. He had the gun still and now Ray had made him angry that neko-jin was going to die. Lurching forward at a stumbling half crab run the gunman raised the pistol to shoulder height and fired.

A cry and a stumble brought Ray crashing to the ground, blood staining the snow red around him.

* * *

"Kai, who is Tony?" Tyson asked; Kai had relaxed now and he was sitting back against the wall his eyes closed, Bryan was still standing facing the wall looking down at his hands, the evidence of Bryan's brutal attack on Kai was already showing its effects as darkening swelling bruises began to mar the pale skin of Kai's tender and bared neck.

"A man who I thought I'd killed" Kai replied in a hoarse rasp; talking was painful and there was no water in that cell to cool the burning of his constricted throat "we all thought he was dead, even Voltaire but apparently mother knew that Tony was still alive and she wasn't the only one who knew" he had to stop as pain flared in his chest and the gasp caught in his throat making him cough.

"Don't talk now," Hilary whispered, "you need to-"

"I owe you all the reason why you're in this mess" Kai interrupted her; he breathed in deeply and relaxed his shoulders before continuing, "Tony was a man who grew up and was trained in the Abbey, like me, Tala and Bryan. There was nothing special about him save for the fact he had a kid forced upon him to look after" here Kai glanced at Bryan for some sort of reaction but the falcon didn't ever turn "he and kid got close and he promised to look after the kid and to get him out of the Abbey. But I ruined all that"

"How did you find all this out?" asked Max as he glanced up at Bryan; he'd seen the look Kai had just given and he'd seen the look of hurt that had passed Kai's features when Bryan had attacked him, it caused him to wonder what lay between the falcon and the phoenix.

But that wasn't important right now.

"It seems my mother knew about what happened in the Abbey all along but until I told her she had no evidence or support to back her up should she go public" Kai replied; he sighed again and carried on from where he'd left off "I was five years old when I first got my hands on Black Dranzer; there was something so seductive about the black phoenix that I couldn't resist, I escaped from my rooms that night to go and find where they'd put the Bitbeast. I only wanted to look"

"Do you remember any of this?" Tyson asked as he made himself more comfortable on the stone ground next to Kai with Daichi by his side.

"I remember the feelings and the want to see Black Dranzer but I remember no facts, my mother has told me the story though how she knows I'm not sure" Kai said "I found Black Dranzer with some ease, too much ease; it was like Black Dranzer was calling me, telling me which way to go in order to avoid the guards. However I wasn't the only walker that night; Tony too was up and wandering as the kid he was looking after had escaped from his rooms also, he walked in to the room in which Black Dranzer was kept to find me reaching forward for the Bitbeast" Kai stopped and tried to recall the words his mother had told him, he tried to remember a memory he'd pushed away and blocked "something happened, Black Dranzer must have attacked me or at least made it look like that; Tony saw this and jumped forward to grab me but Black Dranzer attacked him"

"He killed him?" Daichi gasped.

"No, not then" Kai answered "the guards had heard the noise and managed to get me and Tony out from the room before locking Black Dranzer away and calling Boris. I was traumatised, I actually remember being terrified but Tony was in a bad way. No one thought he would survive but somehow he managed to last a week before dying"

"B-But I thought y-you said he wasn't d-dead" Kenny stammered positively shivering.

"Not physically" Kai whispered "but the Tony the kid cared so much about died one week after Black Dranzer's attack. At this point I was still in hospital not eating or speaking; my mother, though she never showed love, visited me daily and, on the seventh day after the event, she walked in to the Abbey's hospital ward to find Tony trying to suffocate me with a pillow"

"Oh Kai!" Hilary had tears pricking her eyes and she flung her arms around him.

Experience told Kai to endure this.

"My mother drugged Tony with a sleeping draught and ordered the doctor to pronounce him dead and get him out of the building; Boris was out at the time and Voltaire never bothered himself with the hospital ward so she had no problem carrying out this plan"

"But what did she do with Tony?" Daichi demanded "leave him out on the streets?"

"If you shut up I can tell you" Kai was coming round; though the bruises intensified his voice was beginning to return, as was his annoyance "she told me she took him to the one person she knew she could trust"

"Who? Do we know him?" Tyson's hands were gripped in to fists with the tension.

Kai didn't bother snapping at Tyson for interrupting and instead he only nodded "yes, you know him"

"Well?" Max too was almost bursting with anticipation "who is it?"

"It's not actually that hard to figure out," said Kai as if it was fucking obvious who he was on about, which to him it was. But he was dealing with the Bladebreakers and, when Ray wasn't around, they didn't have a brain cell to share between them, he sighed "Mr Dickinson"

"What?" Max gasped "Mr Dickinson knows all about this?"

"But that means he knew what was going on in the Abbey long before he did anything about it" Tyson said savagely "why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he get you out sooner? Why did he wait until some stupid championship?"

Kai sighed "Tyson, think about it. The Abbey was funded by Voltaire Hiwatari. My grandfather was powerful and he knew how to control those who were in control. Without evidence no one could do anything and anyone who tried to make allegations against the Abbey were soon killed. When I went to my mother before that championship she made me sign a document that no matter what happened I would not disclose to anyone that it was me who had leaked information on the Abbey. That was why my mother persuaded my grandfather to pack me off to the Bladebreakers as a way to try and steal the greatest Bitbeasts of the world. Voltaire did it because he wanted more power, my mother did it because it kept me in the presence of Mr Dickinson who could protect me and kept me out of the way of my grandfather"

"I still say they could have done something sooner"

"And who would have believed them Tyson?" for the first time Kai looked at Tyson face on "who would have believed that one of the richest people in the world was involved in a place who beat kids in to becoming an army to take over the world?"

Tyson fell silent; he didn't have an answer of course and Kai had a point. Max was the one to speak "we've got off the point, what happened to Tony?"

Again Kai glanced at Bryan's back; the falcon hadn't moved or reacted throughout Kai's entire speech though the phoenix knew he'd said things Bryan hadn't known.

"Mr Dickinson took him in and sent him to a hospital to heal from his injuries but it was like Tony was possessed with the thought of Black Dranzer, he'd been struck by the phoenix and he wanted it" Kai shuffled against the wall and attempted to remove Hilary from his waist, he glared at Tyson and Max's barely suppressed smiles "over time Tony became obsessed with Black Dranzer and he became angry with himself. Angry that he was crazed by something that almost killed him…and he blames that on me"

"He can't blame that on you!" Hilary cried, "you did nothing!"

"I was the one who inadvertently inflicted the power of Black Dranzer on to him" Kai disagreed "if it hadn't been for me Tony wouldn't be under the care of doctors personally employed by Mr Dickinson"

"But surely he wouldn't blame something like that on a kid" Daichi insisted, "you were a kid!"

"Irrelevant" Kai replied "as far as Tony is concerned I'm the cause of his pain…and I can't blame him for that"

"Why does your mother suddenly feel the need to tell you all this?" asked Tyson suddenly bringing Kai sharply out of his reverie.

Kai looked at Tyson for a very long time before replying, choosing his words carefully as he said "for the past twelve years Tony has been under the care of doctors here in Moscow until five weeks ago when he escaped" he let these words sink slowly in to a heavy silence "he hasn't been seen since"

"They have to protect you!" Tyson started passionately "you have to leave the country, go somewhere safe"

He stopped at Kai's slowly shaking head "that won't work Tyson" Kai's red eyes flicked to the wall ahead of him "he's coming for me"

"But you can escape!" Tyson told him almost angrily.

"It won't work" Kai lifted a hand and gently ran a finger over the bruises marking his neck "and wherever he is he will find me regardless of where I run…he's coming for me"

* * *

And there we have it. Ray's in BIG trouble. And Kai is being haunted by a man called Tony (OC) who was supposedly killed when he saved Kai from Black Dranzer. Tony was also like a brother to Bryan when the falcon was a boy, when Tony died Bryan blamed Kai which is why he used to hate Kai and why he attacked Kai in this chapter. For more details either ask or go back to the prequel of this story, **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**.

I am well aware that the writing in this story so far is not my best so, when I finally finish it, I plan to go back through it and clean up all the grammar and rewrite some parts. But that's only when I finish the story, I have plenty of other stories I want to clean up and I don't intend to add another to my list just yet.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review.

Kiki


	19. Cold Bodies

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks ever so much for the review! You find out what happens to Ray in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading the story!

* * *

And so I'm back. I wanted to update my other stories but I haven't done much writing lately, a page at most, and I've been TOTALLY obessed with Monarch Of The Glen which has to be one of the best TV dramas in the world! It's funny, sweet, dramatic, romantic, addictive and special all rolled in to one, I love it. I've been watching all the seasons on Youtube and I've enjoyed every moment - I've even stayed up in to the wee hours just to watch it, that's how addicted I am.

Of course, watching Monarch Of The Glen, hasn't exactly given me much chance to write as I said before, and the shit hit the fan recently so life's been a bit sucky. Writer's Block is a bitch but I think I'm coming passed it. Anyway, I had this chapter written out so I thought I'd update and motivate myself somewhat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Violence. Yaoi-ness.

Last Time: Kai is being haunted by Tony (OC) who has seemingly returned from the dead. Ray was shot, will Tala save him?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Cold Bodies**

It was coming on for evening time when Ray came to once again; the first thing he noticed was that he was cold, so much so it hurt. His fingers were numb and almost hot inside which he found strange as he lay there in the red snow about him; if he was cold then why were his fingers hot? His brain was sluggish and thoughts came slow even as his body came more aware of the cold wind and wet snow. He wondered where the gunman was, what had happened to him? Why wasn't Ray dead? Or maybe he was dead. Maybe he'd died and he just hadn't realised it yet. Was this what the afterlife was like? Cold and full of snow? He thought Hell was full of fire…or maybe he'd managed to scrape his way to eternal bliss but, if that was the case, was it supposed to be so cold?

"Get up"

The voice was harsh and irate but Ray didn't move, he couldn't even move his fingers; he was tired and weak he now realised, beaten by the cold wind and snow. Hadn't he been shot too? … He couldn't remember.

"Get up"

There was that voice again. Did he know it?

"You have to get up," the voice ordered, "unless you want to die in the snow"

Did he know that voice? It didn't sound caring, but then again Ray had got used to uncaring voices recently. Maybe if he just lay here unresponsive the voice would go away and stop pounding in his head.

"I'm not helping you!" snapped the voice impatiently "you think I'm going to get blood all over my clean top?"

Now Ray knew the voice. Who could _not_ know _that_ voice? "T-Tala?" he croaked in to the snow.

"Oh, you are alive" hands grabbed Ray's shoulders and pulled him up; he felt no pain, in fact he felt nothing, save his burning fingers.

"My f-fingers a-re hot" Ray rasped huskily.

"You've been shot, left in the snow and all you're worried about is hot fingers?"

"It hurts" the neko-jin muttered.

"Pussy. We need to get you somewhere warmer. Can you walk?"

"No"

"Do you want me to drag you by your feet so you hit your head against rocks?"

"No"

"Then you'd better walk"

Ray felt he was upright and that his feet were in the snow; he winced now as wind blew through him.

"Walk"

The neko-jin did as he was told and tried to put one foot forward but stumbled; before he hit the ground however he was caught by a pair of callous hands and set upright again. They continued this for a while; each time Ray stumbled Tala set him right and made him walk stating he didn't want his clothes to by dirtied by carrying Ray.

But in reality the most important thing to Tala was to get Ray's circulation working again. The neko-jin had to walk himself in order to do this and so he berated and chided Ray whenever the tiger fell. Ray got irritated with this and snapped back every time Tala called him weak, determined to show he wasn't weak he would walk forward refusing help…which is exactly what Tala wanted.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked savagely.

"To that shed over there" Tala replied as he caught Ray again and pulled him back "I presume that was where you were heading before"

"I don't know" Ray complained, "I can't remember"

"Useless" was Tala's comment.

* * *

Tyson and Max leapt to their feet as the door opened and a man with a gun walked in "move" the man ordered, "unless you want to starve"

"Huh?" Tyson and Max looked back at Kai who nodded.

"Obey him, my grandfather may have you captive but he never lets a prisoner go hungry" he stood up himself "I suppose that's his only good trait" he muttered.

Tyson and Max tramped out followed by Hilary, Kenny and Daichi. The gunman turned to Kai and wafted his gun expectantly, Kai glared.

"You do not treat me like that" he told the gunman condescendingly "I will not be escorted by a gunman and you'd better tell my grandfather that before I take that gun and shoot you"

The gunman sneered but Kai's glare intensified and the gunman backed off wisely leaving the door open so Kai could leave when he was ready. The phoenix snorted at the thought of a mere gunman telling _him_ what to do. He took a step forward towards the door but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Rich boy"

Kai whirled round with a snarl and lashed out at the hand touching him "_get the fuck away from me_" he growled, "you have no right to touch me"

Bryan took a step back letting go of Kai like he'd been stung.

Kai's eyes flashed, "_how dare you_? How dare you choke me like you did. You never do that again. Never"

"Rich b-"

"Shut up" Kai ordered and for once Bryan listened "you don't come near me" the phoenix began "you don't speak to me, you don't look at me and you _never_ touch me. Is that clear? You never come near me again"

Again Bryan tried to interrupt "rich-"

"Don't call me that" Kai hissed "I promised you the last time you treated me violently I'd have you arrested" he rested his heated eyes on Bryan and they narrowed "but if you even try and speak to me ever again I'll have you assassinated" he swore at the falcon before looking away in contempt.

With that he turned from the room and left slamming the door behind him; left behind Bryan stood there numbly not sure what to do. What had happened? Sure he'd been a little violent, maybe a bit too much but that's what he'd been brought up to do. He'd been taught to be violent.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know when to stop.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ray asked. He was slightly more alert and he became very alert when Tala walked up to him and began unbuttoning his top without even asking.

"Do you want to bleed to death?" Tala asked back.

"Well no, but-"

"Right then. Shut up and let me see" Tala studied the wound intently while Ray stood there feeling like he was being cross examined by lasers, thus he was flushing; he flinched slightly when Tala reached out a hand and touched the wound. Tala told him to stop being pathetic but it wasn't pain that sent jolts down Ray's spine; Tala's fingers were warm to the touch and, though they made the wound sting, Ray barely noticed as Tala came so close to him the neko-jin found himself hardly breathing. He remembered Tala's lips up on the Abbey roof, the warmth of the redhead's body, he remembered tangling his fingers in the red hair pulling out its perfect shape. He watched in almost a daze as Tala walked over to a bag Ray saw only for the first time; the wolf raked through the bag to produce some bandage and a small bottle. Of course Ray should have realised that Tala was going to exaggerate his use of the antiseptic but it wasn't his fault his eyes were more wondrously distracted by the muscle that clenched under Tala's-

"YEOW!" Ray followed this yowl with a curse as Tala watched him with superciliousness while Ray hobbled back.

"Don't touch the wound!" Tala snapped at him when Ray made to clutch the wound "don't you know that human hands are the most unclean thing in this world?"

"Easy on the antiseptic!" Ray squeaked.

"Oh stop blithering!" Tala said irritably "now stand still fuck it!"

"What happened to me?" Ray asked in still high pitched tones as the antiseptic burned mercilessly.

"The bullet didn't actually enter your body" Tala replied "it got you in your side but didn't stay. The gunman couldn't shoot straight"

"The gunman?" Ray remembered him for the first time "oh my God, where is he?"

"Dead" Tala replied bluntly.

"_You mean I killed him_?" Ray's eyes expanded rapidly "oh God! I killed him! I'm a murderer! I killed-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Tala snorted, "I killed him"

Ray turned his huge golden eyes on Tala "_YOU killed him_?"

"Yes"

"Well that doesn't make anything any better! Now you're the murderer!"

"Oh please, the guy was going to die anyway" Tala smacked Ray's arm away from the wound as he began to bandage the neko-jin's side "you really think Boris was going to let him live?"

"But he had a kid" Ray said softly.

"So?"

"Tala, don't you see? Think about the kid. The guy is dead, that's murder"

"Fine. Next time, I'll just let him shoot you" replied Tala as he tied the bandage off "then you can tell _him_ it was murder"

Ray looked at him "is that really all you think? No guilt?"

"No, is that strange?"

"That's not strange, that's just not human" Ray whispered; he raised his hand gently to Tala's forehead and traced his fingers over a bruise Tala had from Boris's beating "don't be like that. Don't be Boris's emotionless solider"

He'd hit a nerve and Tala thwacked his hand away but said nothing. However now Ray had started he wasn't going to stop.

"Why are you still working for Boris?" he demanded, "surely you hate Boris. After everything he's done to you"

"I told you before, I have no feelings" Tala said.

"That's not true!" Ray growled as the wolf turned away from him.

"Yes it is"

"Then why are you here?" Ray followed Tala and stood in front of the redhead "we had a plan remember, I would get out of the car and follow the path you told me when the man had left me here in the middle of nowhere. That was the plan. Nowhere in that plan did you say you were coming after me"

"The man had a gun, didn't he?" Tala's jaw tensed "you should be grateful I came at all"

"But why did you come?" Ray persisted "tell me" he looked in to Tala's blue eyes fiercely "you think you're emotionless, that's not true. I can see it in your face. Every time someone mentions Boris I can see the anger in your eyes. I'm not blind, Tala, I can see everything in your face"

"You're seeing wrong" Tala said flatly. He didn't look Ray in the face, he couldn't. Those golden eyes were seeing through him and he didn't know how. He silently cursed the neko-jin for having a brain. Why couldn't he be stupid like Tyson or Daichi?

"No, I'm not" Ray murmured, "tell me, Tala. Why are you still working for Boris?"

* * *

The dinner hall was silent as the Bladebreakers sat at the huge dark wood table, even Tyson and Daichi were feeling the anger and spite, this time however it had nothing to do with Voltaire or Boris. Kai sat in his chair at the head of the table anger literally evident in every move he made; Bryan, sitting on the other end as far from Kai as he could get, refused to look at the phoenix though Kai threw him several fiery glares. The evidence of Bryan's attack was dark on Kai's pale neck and he had nothing to hide them with.

This meant of course that everyone saw them, which Kai hated anyway, but what made it worse was that Voltaire had seen them, Matthew and Fleur Hiwatari had seen them and to cap it all off they knew. Even the gunmen who bordered the room with guns in hand should anyone try to escape knew how Kai had got those marks around his neck.

Bryan scowled at his plate and swirled his fork through the soggy sludge that had been a good meal; he felt Kai's blood red eyes flick over to him again and his grip on the fork tightened. He was ready for the fight that imminent and what's more he was looking forward to it; as far as he was concerned he'd done only what came naturally to him and though, even he admitted, he'd been a tad overboard he couldn't see why Kai had taken offence to it. When Bryan got angry he attacked, it was what he did and there was nothing in this world that would change it. Timing it right he looked up to meet Kai's red eyes in a locked stare and they faced each other down determined not to be the first one to fall. Yet still a part of him didn't like the glares Kai inflicted upon him, part of him wanted the Kai that had yearned for him but this part of himself he pushed away, refusing to listen to it.

"Kenny, could you pass the salt?" Tyson whispered in a hushed voice.

The small tinkering sound was interrupted by the doors slamming open with a crash; the glare between Bryan and Kai broke as they turned as one to see Boris marching in ignoring the gunmen who all raised their weapons. He stared round the room and, as soon as he'd seen who he was looking for, stormed over.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Where's who?" asked Kai in scathing tones.

"Tala! Who else?" Boris growled as he glared down at the young man.

"What's the matter, Boris, lost your puppy?" Kai replied as he calmly filled his wine glass "that's a shame"

"Don't play games with me, Hiwatari! Where is Tala?"

"Boris, if I knew where Tala was then he'd be in pieces by now" Kai snarled allowing his anger to bubble slightly and he looked Boris in the eye "I'd tear him limb from limb"

Boris ignored this "he has disobeyed me!" he fumed "he must have gone after the neko-jin! I knew I was right not to thrust him!"

"Looks like none of us can trust him" mused Kai "but I imagine you are right and he has gone after Ray though I can't see why" he took a sip of wine coolly "still, makes my life easier as it means I can look after this lot without worrying about Ray so much"

Boris smirked "I'd be a little more worried about Ray if I was you"

"If something had happened to Ray then I would know about it" Kai replied, "stop trying to scare me Boris"

"That cat may be safe now but he won't be for long" Boris told him "Ray may have survived the gunman but I have another trick up my sleeve…the dead can walk"

"Really" Kai looked at Boris levelly again "you're not the only one with a trick, don't think that Ray's out there all by himself and unprotected because he's not"

"If Tala's with Ray then he won't be able to fight against me either" snorted Boris.

"It's not Tala I'm talking about" was all Kai said.

* * *

They stood there in the shed for a long time, Ray looking at Tala who refused to look at him; soon the neko-jin began to see that Tala wasn't going to talk. He sighed and took a step back in defeat, leaning against the wall with a sudden feeling of tiredness "you're not going to tell me"

It was a statement rather than a question but all the same Tala answered "no"

"Dammit, Tala" Ray looked back up at the wolf "how do I break the ice with you? Sometimes I think you're human and then other times…" he trailed off with another sigh "thank you anyway"

"For what?"

Ray looked back up almost surprised at the question "you came for me"

"What a mistake that was!" Tala sniffed before he could stop the words.

Ray frowned as his interest reawakened "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means thanks to you my plan is ruined!" snapped Tala anger rising like lava.

"It's not my fault the guy had a gun when he wasn't supposed to" Ray replied calmly.

"If you weren't here at all my plan would still be carried out!" Tala answered back.

"Oh I see. You can't blame the gunman because he's dead so you'll just blame me for breathing" Ray raised his eyebrows "has anyone ever told you how self centred you are?"

Tala glared "watch your lip!"

"No. You're the one you should be blaming" Ray said staring Tala straight in the eye "if coming after me ruined your plan then why bother? You should have just let the gunman kill me"

"Maybe I should!" Tala agreed savagely.

"So why didn't you?" Ray finally lost a hold on his own temper "if you don't want to help then fine! Go away! I was doing perfectly well by myself!"

"You ran in to the middle of a mine field!" sneered Tala "I'm surprised you didn't set them all off"

Ray was taken aback and his temper evaporated "I did?"

"Why do you think the gunman didn't come running after you?" Tala told him impatiently "he sat at the edge dealing with his leg waiting for you to come round because he couldn't get a shot while you were on the ground"

Ray took this in "really?" he took a step forward "and so you risked a mine field to make sure I was alright?" he found himself smiling at that thought as he inched closer to Tala who refused to give way to him.

"You're a fucking idiot that's all I can say" Tala replied but now his eyes were locking with Ray's golden orbs; as Ray drew closer he became aware of each soft sound, he noticed the rise and fall of Ray's chest every time the neko-jin took in breath.

Ray swallowed a little nervously as he came within touching reach of Tala but still he didn't stop; the thought that Tala had saved him, when it would have been better for wolf if he hadn't, overwhelmed him and a part of him didn't know what to make of it. The other part of him however smiled; maybe there was still a human part of Tala still in that cold figure that stood in front of him watching his every move. Maybe Ray could reach out and find that little bit of Tala that still felt; he found his own hand moving towards the wolf and he started when his fingertips came in to contact with Tala. The neko-jin edged closer until their bodies were touching and then he tilted his head so he could still look in to Tala's face.

His gaze slid down from those icy eyes to the pale dry lips that were still slightly swollen from the beating; he felt a little shaky as he closed the gap between his lips and Tala's. Ray gasped in breath before placing his mouth against Tala's "thank you" he whispered, he placed his lips again on Tala's and the wolf answered his questioning kisses.

Tala couldn't resist the parted lips that pressed gently against his and he lifted a hand to grab a handful of Ray's hair as their kiss became zealous; Ray's fingers buried in Tala's thick red hair as Tala's other hand clamped on Ray's neck stopping the tiger from escaping.

"Talk to me" Ray muttered between kisses; somehow Tala had him backed to a wall trapping him in with his hands. Ray's hands were tousling Tala's hair as he clung closer to the wolf almost desperate not to let go "show me you're human"

Tala didn't answer but instead kissed Ray's neck satisfied he'd distracted the neko-jin who purred with pleasure; as one they sank to the stone floor all the time stealing kisses, or nipping tender skin to provoke a soft moan from the other. Outside the wind and snow billowed as another storm rose about the land uncaring for the couple in the shed or the man lying dead in a mush of bloody snow.

* * *

Hehe, a rather macabre last sentence. So, finally Tala and Ray's relationship has finally breached the barriers while the relationship between Bryan and Kai starts cracking.

Oh boy, there's no end to the drama in this story.

BTW, I don't know if there are any mine fields in Russia, if there are not then…just go with the flow, this is fiction after all, the world is my oyster as they say.

So thank you kindly for reading.

Please leave a review.

Kiki


	20. Speak Soft

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! I'm so happy you like the story, I have to say I'm pretty proud of it though it needs a little grammar check and smoothing out. Yeah, Tala saved Ray, but that's far from the end of the problems!

* * *

And I'm back again! I'm actually being really bad because I was supposed to working on my home course from ten in the morning and it's now half eleven and I haven't even looked at it yet, -_-' but I'll update this and get on with it. I'm such a procrastinator (not how you spell it probably).

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Possible mistakes. It's been a while since I read this chapter, so I can't remember anymore warnings. Bad language probably.

On to chapter twenty! Just one more chapter and it will be my longest story on Fanfiction! It's not my longest story ever yet, I have a Vampire Diaries Fanfic that's twenty-six chapters long! but I think this one will be even longer!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Speak Soft**

Ray sat up and tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear; shivering he grabbed his discarded clothes and hugged them to him, at least the wind was outside and there didn't seem to be any gaps in the shed. Curious to know what time it was he began to search for Tala's watch which he knew was around somewhere having thrown unceremoniously away when it kept digging in to his skin; he pulled on his top and hissed as his body reminded him of his injury with a short sharp twinge of pain. Standing up he slid in to his trousers also and now having height to his advantage located the watch which he now padded over to.

Four am he discovered as he turned and sat down leaning against the wall; he shivered again and his breath rose up in a misted cloud emitting from his lips, suddenly feeling he was being watched he looked up to see Tala's cold blue eyes open and wide. They froze for a few moments each waiting for the other to speak first, unsure how the other's reaction would be. Ray cleared his throat and tucked another strand behind his ear again "you're not going to freak out?"

Tala blinked slowly "about what?" he asked still looking at Ray.

"About the fact that we…uhh" Ray trailed off nervously.

"Are you?" asked Tala.

"No"

"Why not?"

Ray looked down "I want to" he said quietly "I want to tell myself that it was wrong and repulsive…but I can't" he forced his head up "it was too good" he flushed and looked down again.

Tala's eyes floated to the ceiling above him; he was lying on his back using his top as a lumpy pillow, how did he feel? He'd slept with Ray. Boris had always found a man sleeping with other men was sickening and as for Tala himself he'd never even thought about it. Should he be repulsed? It was clear Bryan and Kai weren't but Kai had never let anyone rule his opinions and Bryan made it his business to make sure he disgusted Boris. It was Tala who had been the brainwashed. Tala had been the leader and it had been essential for Boris to control the leader if he wanted to control the team…that's why he had the plan.

The plan.

Well that was ruined now. He couldn't see how he could rectify that. Why had he come after Ray? He'd ruined his plan by doing so; Boris would no longer trust him so why had he risked his plan to come after Ray? He was interrupted by Ray who came quietly over with a thoughtful expression; he watched as the neko-jin sat down next to him while loose locks of hair fell down his shoulders, Ray looked at him for a moment before moving again to straddle the wolf's waist and look down at him. Tala raised his eyebrows at the position but said nothing.

"Tell me why you hate Kai's father" asked Ray.

Tala stared at him "why ask so totally out of the blue?"

Ray bit his lip in thought "because I want to watch your face when you tell me"

Tala raised his eyebrows again "what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well" Ray smirked and his eyes flashed with a cockiness Tala hadn't seen before "for one you won't be seeing this watch again if you don't" the neko's smirk changed from a smirk to a grin "I know a good watch when I see it"

* * *

"How long do you think they'll keep us here?" asked Kenny; they were back in the cell supplied with sleeping bags but no one was sleeping save for Daichi who never let anything disturb his sleep, the sky could be falling and Daichi would complain that it could wait until morning.

"Until whatever is going to happen has happened" replied Kai.

"And we couldn't escape?" Tyson enquired.

"You're as safe here as anywhere else" Kai leant his head back against the wall "my grandfather is not in charge here and it would be wiser to obey my mother's wishes rather than try to escape"

"Uh, she reminds me of you!" Tyson shuddered, he put on a mimic voice "train or die painfully"

Kai scowled at him "I have never said that"

"But you've wanted to, many times"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Hey! I take offence!"

"Tyson, between running off a cliff and training you I'd take the cliff every time if it meant I'd never have to see you launch a beyblade ever again"

Tyson grinned wickedly "you're just jealous"

"And why would that be?" asked Kai not too sure he should be curious.

"Because I get fan mail and you don't"

"Records show that I have 70% more fans than you do" Kai replied his eye closed "a few fan letters will not alter that fact"

"You just made that up" said Tyson stubbornly.

"Oh really"

"Yup. Why would people like you more than me?"

"Because I'm sexy and you're…" Kai eyed various food stains on Tyson's shirt and around his mouth "you're not"

"Hey, I can do the sexy thing"

"Of course you can"

"I can!"

"I know, I believe you"

"No you don't!"

"I do. Honestly I really do"

"Liar"

Kai smirked "I've never told a lie in my life"

"Now I _know_ you're lying!"

"It's true"

"Fine" challenged Tyson "tell me something and I'll tell you if I think you're telling the truth"

Kai looked at him steadily and said in level tones "I like your hat"

Tyson blinked very slowly "now if that's not a lie then I don't know what is"

Beside the dragon Max and Hilary chuckled quietly to themselves; they enjoyed it when Kai ran circles around Tyson and there was always that relief that it wasn't them.

"What's wrong with my hat?" Tyson demanded.

"Nothing. I told you I liked it" answered Kai.

"This hat is a relic!" Tyson spouted proudly taking said hat off his head and holding it to his chest "I've had this hat years!"

Kai looked at the thing in Tyson's clasp "tell me you've washed it in that time"

Max peered over and studied said hat "do you think it's infested?"

"Maybe it's got fleas in it" Hilary wrinkled her nose.

"Will you lot cut it out?" Tyson whined "go draw a moustache on Daichi or something!"

During this _serious_ debate Bryan had been holding his head in his hands pleading for rescue before his sanity truly left him; Kai and he hadn't so much as shared a look between them and the bruises on Kai's neck were hardly going to let Kai forget so easily.

* * *

"He killed my parents"

Ray was surprised he'd got the response so easily "what happened?" he asked.

"My father was a drunken and my mother was ill. Matthew Hiwatari set the house on fire and walked away" Tala glared up at Ray "now that's all you're going to get on the subject so back off!"

"Has Matthew Hiwatari always been Boris's puppet?" asked Ray.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Answer the question"

"No!"

"Then say goodbye to your watch and to whatever these keys belong to" Ray held up the keys up with a small smile.

Tala glared at him but Ray ignored this.

"You're going to tell me, Tala"

"No I'm not"

"Has Matthew Hiwatari always been Boris's puppet?"

Tala said nothing.

Ray jangled the keys above him and looked expectantly.

"We should be getting back" Tala snapped "I came here to get you and take you back to Kai"

"Like the naughty little boy I am" Ray replied coolly "I wonder how Kai will react when he next sees you. Do you think you'll still be friends or will he hate you?"

"That is none of your business"

"I'll make it my business"

"Then don't expect to make it to your next birthday!"

"You work for Boris. I expect by now Kai knows that" Ray said, "he'll want a reason why. What are you going to tell him, Tala? Are you really Kai's friend or was that all just pretend?"

"Shut up!"

"What about Bryan? He'll probably kill you"

"I said shut up!"

"I'm trying to help you Tala!" Ray now glared down at the redhead "if you just let me, I can help you"

"And how can you do that exactly?" sneered Tala.

"I know there has to be a reason why you're still working for Boris. Tell me what it is!" Ray was getting exasperated "you want me to believe you're some kinda cold robot solider but you're not! You're human! You can still feel and like things and want things and-" he stopped the anger and desperation disappearing from his face as a thought hit him so hard he found it stupid he hadn't thought of it before "it's revenge, isn't it?"

Tala now looked up at him face blank.

"That's why you're still working for Boris. You want him to trust you. You want him to trust you enough so you can get close. This isn't about Bryan or Kai, this is just about you and your need to get your own back on Boris" Ray realised "you want revenge.

* * *

Kai checked his watch again; it was coming in for five in the morning and, not for the first time, he found himself thinking about Ray. Was he alright? Where was he? If Tala had gone to fetch him then they should have been back by now, not even Boris knew where Tala was.

Tala.

Kai's insides curled up with anger and pain; all this time Tala had been working for Boris! Why? There had to be a reason…wasn't there? He sighed and glanced down at the Bladebreakers; Max and Tyson had finally nodded off in the early hours as well as Kenny, Hilary was sitting against the wall but whether she was asleep Kai couldn't tell. He didn't look at the falcon. He couldn't. He wouldn't. What Bryan had done to him was unforgivable. Kai's eyes narrowed with anger.

"I thought Tony was dead"

Bryan's voice sounded hollow and empty, it almost echoed within the room.

Kai ignored him his jaw tightening as his fingers absently traced over the bruises that marred his neck.

"It's not natural that he should be alive when he was supposed to be dead"

The phoenix's lips pressed together firmly; he knew what Bryan was trying to do and he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Not even Boris knew he was alive"

It was clear Bryan wasn't going to shut up until Kai said something so Kai replied coldly "I'm not forgiving you"

Bryan looked up for the first time "I wasn't apologising"

"Good. Because I'm not forgiving you"

"That's fine. Like I care"

"As long as we have that settled" Kai said scathingly.

Bryan glared at the floor angrily; he didn't know why he'd even begun to speak but some part of him didn't like Kai glaring at him, some part of him didn't like Kai hating him. He tried to pretend he was angry. He tried to pretend he didn't think about it but it wasn't working! The harder he tried the more Kai's glares affected him. This wasn't right; he was Bryan Kuznetsov, he didn't care about anyone and nobody cared about him. Anger boiled up and before he knew what he was doing he'd lunged forward and was pressing Kai to the floor angrily. They glared at each other for a moment before Bryan spoke between gritted teeth "tell me I'm boring!"

Kai's anger was replaced by misunderstanding "excuse me?"

"Tell me I'm boring" Bryan repeated.

Kai's expression became sarcastic "sure. Like being choked was just _so_ dull"

"Just say it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to hate you!" snarled Bryan "you've fucked me up rich boy and I don't like it! I want to hate you!"

Kai snorted "but I don't want you to hate me" he hissed back "I want you to want me so bad it hurts you to look at me"

They glared at each other again but there was a sadistic glint in Kai's eye; Bryan still wanted him, that just made him want to laugh. There was no way in this world he would ever submit to Bryan ever again and that's what the flacon liked no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"I'm going to hate you forever" he whispered fiercely looking up at Bryan "but that doesn't mean I want you to hate me. You want to hate me? I won't let you. That's your punishment for what you did to me, you had your chance and you blew it. I'm going to make you pay in anyway I can think of"

He smirked victoriously as Bryan's eyes narrowed evilly and a calloused hand clamped round Kai's jaw "you're the devil" he snarled "worse than your fucking grandfather!"

Kai's smirk only widened "I'll take that as a compliment"

For one moment Bryan looked like he was about to hit Kai but then the words he spoke were more painful than any blow "then I'll hate you. I hate anyone that finds compliments in being like Voltaire" Kai's eyes flashed and he struck out with his fist but it only brought a ironic smirk to the falcon's face who sat back.

"Looks like we're done here" he said savagely.

"Nothing ever started" snarled Kai.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that"

"Kai?" Tyson had woken up and was sitting up looking alert and on edge.

"It's fine" Kai said automatically as he stood and turned to the wall running a hand through his hair angrily; Bryan wasn't the only one who was fucked up, his head was whirling round like it had never done before. A small part of him wanted to go back to when it was simple, when he and Bryan had their own little secret, but the bigger part of him wished he'd never met the falcon. All this emotion was getting to him and he felt the need to hide with anger and frustration so he kicked the wall with a growl and kicked it again to make sure his foot really hurt.

"Kai!" Max, woke at the sound, and sat up looking slightly haggard but vigilant "what's happening? Is it Ray? Is it Dranzer? What's happened? Has someone died? WHERE'S THE FIRE?"

This of course woke the others and had the whole room looking at him with raised eyebrows, Tyson sniggered "way to go, Max. A little louder and you would have woken the dead"

Now Daichi sniggered, Hilary tittered a little and even Kenny smiled as Max looked around him somewhat befuddled; but something in Kai's mind clicked, something made sense that hadn't before and Kai stood there eyes wide as he replayed one sentence Bryan had just said.

Not even Boris knew he was alive.

Him.

Tony.

The man who was after Kai.

The man who wanted to hurt Kai.

The man who was supposed to be dead.

And Boris had said himself that the dead were walking "he knows!" Kai gasped, "he fucking well does know!"

"What?" asked Tyson not understanding.

"Where's the fire!" shrieked Max wildly.

"Boris does know Tony's alive! He knew all along! That's why he's been so submissive to my grandfather! This is his trick!" Kai stood there "he knows about Tony! He knows Tony's alive! … And he's sent Tony after Ray!" he turned to Tyson "I need you to do something"

* * *

"I'm right aren't I?" Ray said quietly, "you want revenge"

Having become bored of looking up at Ray the wolf twisted his body and next thing Ray knew he was flat on the floor with Tala leaning over him blue eyes bright…or rather a _naked_ Tala leaned over him blue eyes bright.

Ray flushed.

Tala too seemed to have paused and suddenly he couldn't remember what he was going to say; instead he did what seemed to be so obvious and sank down on the neko-jin as their lips met hungrily. Ray's eyes closed and he purred; he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go back to fighting…he just wanted to stay here with Tala.

That idea felt so strange but at the same time it felt right.

"Don't do it" Ray panted once they'd separated "don't take revenge. It'll mean Boris will have won"

Tala didn't reply but scrambled up and grabbed his clothes.

"You're going to try and kill him, aren't you?" Ray whispered still on the floor, he turned his head to look at the redhead "don't do it"

"And why not?" having pulled on his trousers Tala was now lacing his boots up.

"Because that just makes you the emotionless robot monster Boris wants you to be" Ray sat up "you don't want that. Tell the police: let them deal with Boris. He'd go to prison for years, maybe even life"

"Rotting in prison isn't enough" Tala replied, "I want him to rot in hell" he leant down and snatched his watch from Ray's light clasp.

"But why don't you see that what he wants?" Ray stood to emphasize his point "Boris would rather die than go to prison, you'd be doing him a favour!"

"Here's an idea: keep your opinions to yourself"

"You know I'm right!"

"No, I know you think you're right"

"Tala! You're not listening to me!"

"That's because I don't want to" Tala said now on his shirt.

"Tal-"

"No!" Tala whipped round to glare at Ray "yes, I want revenge. I want revenge for all those years of torture, pain and misery that man inflicted upon me and _my_ team. And I'll get that revenge…in the way I want. Nothing you can say will change that"

"But what then?" Ray answered back "will you feel pleasure that you've killed him?"

Tala laughed sourly "I'll be dancing"

"Alright" Ray tried a different tack "how are you planning to kill him? What was the point of betraying your friends and continuing to work for him all these years?"

"You really think Boris actually trusts me?" Tala snorted, "he has constant protection and he practically lives in a bullet-proof vest. It's taken me years for him to think I'm his brainless solider" he stopped and sneered "well it _did_ take me years. You destroyed years of work in one night"

"Then why come after me?" Ray asked quietly.

Tala growled in annoyance "stop asking me that! It's getting repetitive!"

"I _need_ an answer!" Ray maintained stubbornly "I need to know why you did come for me when it destroyed your plan!"

Tala's mouth clamped shut and now it was starting to get on Ray's nerves.

"Stop doing that!" he snapped "why can't you answer one simple question?"

Tala paused and looked at the wall; outside the wind and snow seemed to have died down but it could only be a matter of time before it started up again "you want to know why I came?" he looked at Ray his icy eyes searching Ray's "there's something about you…"

And that was when the fire suddenly burst in to a fierce flame; the door crashed open with fire licking in to the shed and they were trapped.

* * *

Chapter Twenty is over and done with! I hope you enjoyed it, now, I must get back to my course...that's if LIFE (God damn it) will allow me to have a couple of hours without any interuptions, problems, difficulties, issues or anything else...I doubt that very much.

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review.

Kiki


	21. Human Again

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks ever so much for the review, Yeah some of the questions get answered and we find out more about Tony...I think, I reread this chapter about a week ago and I can't remember the content - Brain like a siv. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support it!

* * *

I know, I know, I should be updating **Hateful Pleasures**, **Breathless**, **Bones Reborn**, **Human**...pretty much every story I have on this website. But I just can't summon the energy; I've got stuck in to writing one of my own stories (with my own characters) which I've become very proud of, then I got I completed a short Bleach fanfic, continued another and returned to a third Bleach fanfiction that I had lost interest in. It's all thanks to watching the second Bleach movie (which I think is brilliant!) because my head was full of Bleach characters and my favourite Bleach pairings.  
GO Gin x Toshiro!  
GO Ichigo x Toshiro!  
GO Ichigo x Uryu!

And I had to do all that in between working on my home study course, looking after my family and planning for Christmas...I say planning...what I actually mean is letting me mother deal with all the plannning while I buy Christmas presents most of which are for me ;) Seriously, I'm not good at buying presents; I went in to a charity shop (because I'm a cheap skate) the other day in search of a present for my mum and came out with a Muse CD for me...What? You can't seriously expect me to walk away from a Muse CD? It's not possible.

Anyway, before I completely get sidetracked, here is the next installment which I hope you all enjoy!

WARNINGS: Bad language. The ever possible mistake. Grammar is a little touch and go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Human Again**

"OWW! OW THE PAIN!" Tyson wailed as he rolled on his back and cawed to the ceiling above; Kai winced at the sound but he had to admit Tyson was doing a good job with little resources. Around the dragon Max, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny were howling in alarm and panic, calling out for help and generally doing what the Bladebreakers did best: creating havoc.

Bryan was watching this with a slight ill feeling and he felt a headache coming.

The door crashed opened and a guard skidded in "what's wrong!" he snapped.

"It's Tyson!" screamed Max "he's…he's-"

"OW! THE PAIN! IT'S KILLING ME! HELP! HELP! IT HURTS!" howled Tyson as the guard approached cautiously "I CAN FEEL IT MELTING MY INSIDES! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"

"Where does it hurt?" asked the guard quite unsure what to do.

"EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE!"

"What's going on in here?" demanded a second guard marching in to the room "why is everyone shouting?"

"He's in pain" the first guard informed him over Tyson's cries.

"Well get him a fucking painkiller then!" sneered the second guard looking round at the other prisoners.

The blonde American was by his friend calling for help.

The girl was screaming at the guards trying to make them see Tyson was dying.

The small genius kid was crawling to a corner crying as loud as he could.

The small monkey guy was shouting at Tyson to keep as still as possible.

As for Kuznetsov and Hiwatari-

The second guard looked round the room once again in growing alarm.

"Where's Kuznetsov and Hiwatari?"

The first guard sprang round in a circle as he too realised the absence of the pair.

The guards looked at each other in panic.

They looked back at Tyson.

Tyson chuckled and hefted himself up on to one elbow.

"Why have you stopped screaming!" squeaked the first guard.

Tyson laughed again "because, my friend, you have been duped by the oldest trick in the book!"

* * *

The snow crunched under Kai's boots as he reached the front side of the mansion; he looked around for any guards but it was clear, no one was in sight.

No, that wasn't quite true.

There was movement by a carefully pruned tree.

Kai slipped back in to an alcove and peered out; Boris too was sneaking round the gardens. Kai watched as Boris slipped over to one of the cars parked out at the front; Boris unlocked the car, gave a quick glance around before sliding in to the driver's seat and starting the engine.

The phoenix watched and waited until Boris had shut his door and sped out the driveway of the mansion, wheels spinning on the slippery snow. Kai frowned.

Where was Boris going?

He stepped out from his alcove. He didn't have time to think about that now, he had to reach Ray before Tony did; careful to keep out of sight of the front doors he stole his way to the other cars. However, now he was here he wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Looking for these?"

Kai span round.

Bryan was leaning against a black Mazda car swinging a set of keys round one finger; he smirked at Kai and watched as Kai straightened from behind the car "I believe this car belongs to your mother"

"Where did you get those?" Kai asked.

Bryan shrugged "pick pocketing ain't exactly hard" he turned back to the sleek black car and looked at it critically "so, are we going?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere" Kai growled "_I_ will find Ray by myself, I don't need your help"

"I don't give a damn about the fucking neko-jin!" sneered Bryan "but if it's true and Tony is alive, then I want to see him"

Kai pursed his lips.

"You don't actually have a choice in the matter" the falcon pointed out and he jangled the keys "it's not like you can go anywhere without these"

The phoenix narrowed his eyes "fine"

"Good" Bryan turned to the car "I'm sure Fleur Hiwatari won't mind us borrowing this for a couple of hours"

Kai said nothing; Bryan opened the driver's door and sat in the seat, Kai still stood by the passenger side growling deep in his throat. He didn't want Bryan around him. He didn't want to look at the falcon; his neck still ached from Bryan's attack and his pride had also obtained a massive bruising. The fact he'd allowed Bryan such power over him had hit him hard; never before had he let anyone so close to him, never before had he let anyone hurt him so.

Not since his grandfather had beaten him.

When had he become so weak?

Why hadn't he fought back when Bryan had reached for his neck?

"Are you coming or not?" Bryan asked from inside the car.

"Why did I let you so close?" Kai whispered to himself "why did I let you attack me?"

He sighed, opened the door and slipped in to his seat.

* * *

The flames danced in the doorway trapping them in, the heat so intense it stung their skin; their faces glowed red in the light. Ray backed to the farthest wall swallowing with fear; the smoke was thick, as the fire burnt the wet wood of the hut, and it began to seep in through the cracks of the foundations of the very building in which they were trapped.

Ray looked round desperately for Tala and found the redhead pulling up the old floorboards of the hut; reading the wolf's mind Ray dashed forward and forced his fingers between the gaps of the floor, forcing up the old and rotting wood. The smoke clogged their throats; it was filling their lungs but neither the wolf nor tiger allowed it to stop them.

They were trying to get a gap in the fire; their only way out was the doorway where the flames blocked their escape, lapping at the door and flickering on the threshold. The only reason why it was so slow was because the wood of the hut was damp and sodden, the fire was smouldering instead of roaring but it gave Tala and Ray a chance to survive.

They grabbed their wrenched up floorboards and dragged them over to the fire filled doorway; here the smoke was worse, Ray's eyes watered and he choked as the smoke clogged his throat. Tala paused to glance at him but forced his attention back to the fire. If they threw the damp floorboards on the fire in the doorway it would take the fire a moment to take its hold; the fire would be smothered for a fleeting moment and that would be their chance to escape. A blanket would have done the job much better but under the circumstances it was their best chance.

Ray was coughing; he'd been in a fire once before, when he'd been a child. Memories of flames and fears were flying back to him causing him to panic; he remembered being trapped and screaming for help. But the smoke had choked him and he hadn't been able to call; he'd been trapped in that fire all alone, scared and crying as the flames had swept their way towards him.

Even now it was still Ray's worst nightmare.

He was panicking and he knew it; he tried to control himself, tried to regain his calm but the flames and the smoke kept clogging his vision-

A hand grabbed him and next thing Ray knew he was being pulled unceremoniously through the fire on slippery floorboards; he hadn't realised he'd blacked out so uncontrollably and, as he hit the morning light outside, the snow around him seemed to shine through the smoke and the fire.

Tala dragged him on; through the mine field, he was practically dragging the neko-jin on, getting him away from the fire, out of its direction and to safety. He was aiming for the motorbike he'd used to get here; the bike was out the way of the fire which was being blown in the other direction, through the hut, away from the bike and the mine field.

Then he dropped Ray who fell to his knees retching, the neko-jin's shoulder lurched as he landed on hands and knees gasping for air and berating himself; he should have been more help, but instead he'd totally freaked and broken down.

"I'm…sorry!" he panted, "I should have been more help, I was only a hindrance. I'm sorry"

Tala didn't reply. He was standing beside his bike, thinking; he too had been in a fire, the one that had killed his parents. He remembered it only too clearly. He'd tried to save his mother, he remembered, but he'd been too small and weak to do anything; that feeling of uselessness he'd buried deep and it had only surfaced when Boris had punished him as a child for being disobedient.

But now he'd helped Ray.

Somehow that consoled him.

But he pushed the unnatural feeling away. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to feel it.

He had better things to think about.

For one, how had the fire started?

"Tala" Ray stood and faced the wolf.

Tala leant against the bike and looked at the neko-jin with an emotionless look "what?"

Ray looked at the redheaded Russian; he tried to read the empty blue eyes that stared at him, he wanted to read Tala's mind, he wanted to know what the wolf was thinking. He wanted to know what the wolf was feeling. But, was that even possible? Did Tala himself know what he was feeling? Was he letting himself feel anything?

"Why don't you let yourself feel things?" Ray whispered, "it's alright to feel, you know. It's human to feel"

"Hn!" Tala snorted and looked away from the neko-jin, but Ray didn't let him step back.

"I think I've lost count how many times you've saved my life" Ray continued in a hushed voice as he tiptoed closer to the redhead "first on the Abbey roof, then you came to get me and now you've dragged me from the mouth of a fire" he inched closer still, until their lips were centimetres apart "why? Why do you keep saving me, Tala?"

"Because obviously you're too weak to save yourself!" sneered Tala.

Ray nodded slowly "maybe" he conceded "but, why don't you just let me die?"

Ray's eyes closed as his hands rested on Tala's chest; the neko-jin leant his forehead against Tala's heartbeat. It felt good to know Tala still had a heart pulsing in his body; it was something that told Ray there was something still living inside this seemingly emotionless person.

It gave Ray hope.

"You keep saving me, Tala"

Tala said nothing; he stood there as Ray leant against him, he didn't know what to do. He knew he should push the tiger away but Ray was so warm and Tala could feel the neko-jin's hands on his chest. In some ways he didn't like the contact, but Ray was so gentle, so tender. Tala wanted him to stay.

"I'll make it up to you" Ray muttered as he looked back up again "I promise" tentatively he reached for Tala's lips, ghosting over them with his own "kiss me"

Tala rested his eyes on Ray's and then lowered his gaze to Ray's parted lips; he ran his fingertip over those lips and tried to understand why he was doing this.

What was this new feeling?

The wind blew around them but Tala blocked Ray from the cold.

The neko-jin smiled; he snuggled as close as he could, revelling in this rare moment of quiet.

In their calm state both the wolf and the tiger failed to notice another witness to their momentary serenity.

The figure standing behind the dead tree watched them with curiosity.

Then he looked at the golden eyed boy.

That was the one he wanted.

* * *

The silence between Bryan and Kai was almost suffocating; Kai stared pointedly out the window as Bryan drove out the city, the falcon had tried to turn the radio on, only to have Kai savagely turn it off again. The phoenix seemed to know where Ray was but Bryan didn't bother asking how he knew this; it was clear Kai wasn't going to be even civil to him.

Not that Bryan cared about that.

The phoenix appeared to be in a dark mood which only darkened with each passing moment and it wasn't long before Bryan began to wonder if there was something else bothering Kai, as well as his animosity towards Bryan.

The falcon wondered why, soon after the revelation that Boris had always Tony was alive, Kai had become so suddenly concerned about Ray. What was suddenly so special about Ray? Bryan found himself becoming quite annoyed with the damn neko-jin; here he was trying to get not to think that he wanted Kai back and all the phoenix was thinking about was that neko-jin.

"Should have killed that cat when I had the chance" muttered Bryan mulishly.

Bryan had never forgotten his defeat to the tiger; even now he still saw Ray's face clear in his mind in the moment Drigger had smashed Falborg from the dish. He hated Ray and, now the only thing Kai was thinking about was the fucking golden eyed cat thing, Bryan hated him even more. Resented Ray for taking up Kai's thoughts. It wasn't fair. Bryan should be occupying Kai's thoughts, not Ray. Not that cat thing.

"Ray has Black Dranzer" said Kai.

Bryan went skidding through a red light.

Horns blared at them from all sides, Bryan had to swerve in order to escape the path of a huge lorry; the car slid on an icy patch and careered off the road. People screamed and dived out the way just in time as the black car slipped on to the pavement narrowly missing a street light.

Kai swore "Hit the break" he ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bryan snarled back "why don't you just _enjoy_ the ride?"

He slammed harder on the break narrowly missing a small child and at last came screeching to a halt just inches away from barging straight in to a shop window.

There was a silence.

Then Bryan laughed "you know, I think I'm going deaf" he gasped as the shop owner came out screaming "I could have sworn you just said Ray Kon has Black Dranzer"

The falcon looked at Kai who sighed "you heard right"

"Ray Kon has Black Dranzer?"

"Yes"

"Ray?"

"Yes"

"Kon?"

"Yes"

"Ray Kon has Black Dranzer?"

Kai glared "how many more times are you going to say that? Yes, Ray has Black Dranzer"

Bryan blinked "are you _stupid_ or something?" he asked in disbelief "you're actually telling me that you gave _Ray Kon_ Black Dranzer?"

"That's what I'm telling you" Kai pushed the hair from his eyes.

"What the fuck possessed you to that?" Bryan practically howled "you give it to him as some kinda freaky birthday present or what?"

"I gave it to Ray because I thought we'd all be safe" Kai replied, he growled at himself "I knew that if I kept it I'd be tempted by the power and I'd most likely give in. but, Ray's not like that, he's not power hungry. I thought we'd be safe"

"You fucking moron!" Bryan shook his head at the incredulity of it all "I think that's the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Kai glared "I didn't know about the Black Dranzer obsessed man called Tony" he snarled.

"Oh, so it's my fault is it?" Bryan snapped back.

"You should have told me about Tony"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Irrelevant"

"It is not!"

"If you had told me about Tony then I would never have given Black Dranzer to Ray" Kai replied coldly "as it is, Ray's out there with a madman after him"

"Well forgive me if I don't scream with fear for Ray's safety!" sneered the falcon "after all, I couldn't care less if Kon died"

Kai glared but didn't respond to this jibe; instead all he said was "just get the car moving again. We need to get Ray before Tony does"

* * *

Author's Note: I know NOTHING about cars. A black Mazda just sounded fancy so, if it's actually a tin box then just pretend it's a nice car. Ok? As far as I'm concerned a car is something in which I can go from A to B...so what if I crash it in to a couple of walls? Actually, I haven't done that since my learning days, driving around in a city where everyone seems determind to crash straight in to you has kept me on my toes, made me a good driver I think...or rather hope.

So, I hope you enjoyed.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	22. Unyielding Hesitation

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for the review! This chapter is kind of filler because I hit Writer's Block and my brain failed me, so not a lot happens. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks again!

* * *

Hey, People! So I wanted to update When I Recall or Breathless, but as usual things didn't go the way I wanted them to. Anyway, I want to get this story finished so I can go back through it and rewrite the many parts I don't like or correct the thousands of mistakes that I know are lurking about in here, but I want to finish the story first.

And to anyone who's interested, this is officially my longest story on Fanfiction coming at number one with a whopping twenty-two chapters! WOO! It probably won't hold the title for long as I have other stories such as **Virtue Of Life** (need to update) which could well be longer, and one of my new stories **If Reality Could Drown** might turn out to be longer too! But I haven't finished **Beat Of A Dammed Lover** yet so let's just wait and see!

Enough of me rambling on about nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Possibility of mistake. Slightly shorter chapter - not really a warning but never mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unyielding Hesitation**

The figure peered around his dead tree and a smile curved his lips; that boy there, the one with long ebony hair, that was the one he wanted. He could feel the power of Black Dranzer pulse from that boy like a calling song repeating over and over again in his head. At one time it had been blocked by another power, as the power of the white tiger had been trying to protect Ray Kon from the dark power of the black phoenix. And, for a while, it had been hard to determine whether or not the neko-jin did indeed have that dark bird.

But now it was obvious.

The figure could still sense the power of the white tiger but it no longer protected the golden eyed boy, and instead pulsed angrily from the pocket of the redhead who stood straight backed as the neko-jin tried to bury himself in the thick jacket.

The figure could feel the power of Black Dranzer now so close.

He was drooling in anticipation.

No longer would he hesitate.

No more would he listen to Boris.

Boris had known about him all along. It had been Boris the figure had gone to see as soon as he had escaped his _doctors_. Boris had told him that, if he killed Kai Hiwatari, then Boris would teach him how to control Black Dranzer.

Kill Kai Hiwatari and seek control of the black phoenix.

The figure wanted nothing more.

But Boris had been annoying; saying that they had to wait, saying that they had to make it look like it had nothing to do with them. Boris had created this 'master' plan where, despite what the public opinion might be, no one would have been able to link the death of Kai Hiwatari to them.

But then, Voltaire had shown up.

The arrival of the old man and the revelation that he wasn't dead had slowed things down and slowed things down for too long.

Boris was a mess, trying to regain some control of a situation that gave him no grounds for power. The figure had got bored of waiting. Kai Hiwatari constantly seemed just out of reach.

And so, despite Boris's demands that he do nothing, the figure had followed the seductive call of Black Dranzer.

And that had led him here.

Now he was close the yearning for Black Dranzer was becoming almost unbearable.

No longer would he hesitate.

He was taking Black Dranzer for himself.

Now.

* * *

"You are stupid!"

"…"

"An idiot!"

"…"

"A fucking moron!"

"…"

"You're stupider than _Tyson_!"

"…"

"You don't even have a brain!"

"…"

"In fact, you're so stupid I think-"

"If you persist in calling me stupid I'm going kick your head in" snapped Kai finally after minutes of listening to Bryan telling him how stupid he was.

"I'm calling you stupid because you _are_ stupid" Bryan continued as if Kai hadn't spoken "no one, _no one_ in their _right mind_, would have given Black Dranzer to a complete stranger!"

"Ray isn't a stranger"

"He is when it comes to the power and capability of that Bitbeast!"

"Ray knew what he was getting himself in to when he accepted it"

"No he didn't!" Bryan barked, "you might as well have given him a ticking bomb!"

"Yes, _thank you for pointing that out_" snarled the phoenix glaring out the car window at the passing scenery.

"What possessed you? Did you have a blank mind that day?"

"Just stop talking"

"Maybe you've caught the Bladebreaker virus!" Bryan pondered.

Kai looked at him "the _what_?"

"The Bladebreaker virus" Bryan repeated "there was a time you had a brain, that no longer seems to be true" Bryan wafted a hand savagely "I blame the Bladebreakers"

"Oh you do, do you?" Kai clenched his teeth. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. Bryan seemed determined to annoy the phoenix like a constant ticking irritates a dark silence. Kai didn't know why Bryan was being so obnoxious but it was twisting him up.

It was like Bryan was winding him up as if to see how long it would be before Kai snapped.

Why was he doing that?

If Kai didn't react what did that mean?

If Kai lost his temper was that a good thing?

Kai shook his head slowly to rid his mind of the questions.

It didn't matter.

None of it.

He didn't care what Bryan was thinking.

After what Bryan had done to him the only thing Kai wanted to think about was why he'd let Bryan do that in the first place; he didn't want to think about Bryan in any other way. He just had to understand why he'd let his guard down so dramatically with the falcon, and then he could move on and forget he'd ever been anything.

Why wasn't Kai reacting? Why wasn't Kai reacting? Over and over again the question reverberated around Bryan's head in an unrelenting wheel; his brain almost felt like it was spinning round and round as he tried to understand why Kai wasn't reacting to his constant expostulations. Was Kai not reacting because he didn't care what Bryan said about him? Had Kai moved on leaving behind the useless lump of a human that was Bryan? Why wasn't Kai reacting? It wasn't fair. He wanted Kai to snarl at him. He wanted Kai to bite on his bait. Then Bryan would know where he stood with the phoenix. He'd know he was still in with the chance.

Bryan knew he'd fucked it up.

He'd known that even when he'd tightened his grip on Kai's neck; a part of him had been surprised when Kai hadn't fought back. Why had that been? Had he taken Kai by surprise with the suddenness of his attack?

At first he'd only been full of anger and astonishment. Anger because Kai had told him something that was so blatantly ridiculous and astonishment because, in the back of his mind, there was that part of him that had really wondered what the chances were that Tony was still alive.

After all, Bryan had never seen a body.

Now however, the seeming reality was that Tony was indeed still walking the earth.

Where did that leave Bryan?

He'd spent most of his life blaming Kai for the death of the only person Bryan had ever seen as family.

And now it seemed he'd been hating Kai for no reason.

All that hating, all that resenting, anger, loathing, all that need for revenge, the urge to kill Kai, the poisonous thoughts and the need to see Kai suffer.

All that, and more, had been for NOTHING.

Bryan gripped the wheel of the car until his knuckles were white.

And then, to make the whole situation bite just that bit harder, he'd left that all behind. All that anger, all that hatred, resentment and loathing. He'd left it all behind, he'd left it so he could give himself a chance at a future. When Voltaire had invited him in to the Hiwatari Manor to kill Kai, Bryan had seen a part of the phoenix no one else in the world had seen. He'd seen the beaten, lost, lonely young man who had turned to Bryan because Bryan was the only one there to turn to.

Not even Tala, Kai's closest _friend_, had been there.

No, it had been Bryan.

Him, the falcon; the same falcon who pushed away all attempts anyone had made to get close to him. It had been Kai who had slipped under his skin and even now Bryan couldn't understand how Kai had managed to do it. He understood even less why he'd let the phoenix even try to befriend him in the first place.

Befriend.

Befriend was the wrong word. Kai had never been Bryan's friend. Not even Tala was Bryan's friend; Bryan didn't have friends, he just had teammates, but Kai had never been a teammate either.

Pity, other than anger, had been the first sensation Bryan had ever felt for Kai. That pity had unnerved him; he hadn't known what to do with it and it had taken over his mind pushing away all thoughts of anger and hate. That pity, that feeling of unknown pity, had confused Bryan. It had driven him mad. And then had been when Kai had caught his attention.

There was no denying it, Kai was sexy and Bryan had never been interested in girls. Women were a mystery to Bryan; possibly because the only example of the fairer sex he had was his mother, a round squat little thing that spent an eternity cleaning and humming to herself. Bryan guessed there were more exciting women out there in the world but he'd never been able to summon the energy to actually get out there and meet them.

Anyway, who wanted a woman when they could have Kai?

Kai was strong, sharp and smart. Because of his past with the Abbey he could understand why Bryan could never be a normal person. He told you when you'd done good and he punished when you'd over stepped the line.

That's what Bryan had done.

He'd over stepped the line and now Kai was punishing him for it.

The worst part was, Bryan was beginning to regret ever hurting the phoenix.

Regret. Another new feeling that Bryan had never had before.

He didn't like it. He didn't know where all these new emotions were coming from but he didn't like it. They kept sneaking up on him. It was like all those lessons he'd suffered, as men tried to block his emotions, were nothing anymore; like he'd been through all that for nothing, because, no matter how hard he tried, feelings and emotions were slowly creeping back to him.

He didn't like it.

He didn't feel like he was _Bryan_ anymore.

* * *

Tala stayed very still; he wasn't quite sure when he'd suddenly become aware that someone was watching them but the more he thought about it the more he knew. Someone was watching them; over there, behind that dead tree, someone was watching them.

Ray was still leaning against him, his eyes closed half marred with pain as he clutched his side where the bullet had caught him; he wasn't complaining but it was plain to see the injury ached. And now they had someone watching them. It annoyed Tala. He hadn't been sure on what to do next, whether to try and rejoin the others or go somewhere until everything had blown over. Now someone was watching them Tala was even less sure what to do.

He could guess it wasn't a friend.

It wasn't like he would have many friends now anyway.

He was pretty sure it would only be Ray standing beside him.

A frown overcame Tala's face as he looked down at the ebony coloured head resting against his chest. What would Ray do when he next saw Kai? Would he pretend he felt nothing for Tala and walk back to Kai as if nothing had ever happened?

Tala shook himself.

Nothing had happened.

So they'd had sex, so what?

It didn't mean anything.

Tala looked back at the dead tree and thought about the fire.

The flames had died down now but the smoke still floated skyward in a thick black wavering tower; had the person behind the dead tree been the one who started the fire? Why?

Tala suddenly got the impression this game, whatever it was that was playing, wasn't over yet.

"Tala?" Ray's eyes opened and he looked around "is there someone with us?"

Tala didn't reply but continued to stare at the dead tree.

There was a flurry of snow, the dead blackened tree wobbled and a man, scraggy and lean, jumped out. He grinned feverishly at Tala and Ray before spreading his arms wide and crying out in exultant tones "I've found you!"

* * *

This chapter is just a break in the story. I know not a lot happens but it's just to talk about some of the twisted up emotion that's between Bryan, Tala and Kai. Next chapter will return to the main story hence the cliff hanger.

Anyway, we're coming to the climax of the story, the end is in sight!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and may you continue to do so!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	23. Brutal Emotion

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review as ever, I love to hear from you :D I wanted to update **Breathless **but that's gonna take a couple of days and I really want to finish the story, I'm SO close to the end it's unreal! Thanks again!

* * *

And so I'm back! And **Beat Of A Dammed Lover **is nearing the end! Just a few more chapters to go! Whoop!

Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, mine was crappy. A pipe burst and flooded my bedroom which kinda put a damper on things (pun not intended, but nevertheless has a kinda humour to it) On the other hand I did get the laptop I wanted and the various DVDs and other presents I've had my eye on, so every cloud has a silver lining...apparently, though I really didn't appriciate waking early morning to discover my ceiling was gently dipping toward me.

To continue, Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Can't think of any, Bad language probably. Poor grammar. And a soggy bedroom - not that has any bearing on the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Brutal Emotion**

Tala stared.

Tala wasn't one for being surprised, he'd never suffered from astonishment or amazement; when one grew up in the Abbey you learnt anything was possible. Not once in his life had he seen something that made him stare. Not even the news that Voltaire was still breathing had made him falter; after all, much as Kai hated to accept it, all Hiwataris had a knack of surviving impossible odds.

If you were a Hiwatari you survived anything.

The point being that the news of Voltaire's survival hadn't made Tala bat one eyelid.

But this, this was…odd.

It had taken Tala less than a second to recognise Tony, the man who had looked after Bryan all those years ago; time, though it had changed Tony, hadn't made him unrecognisable and anyway, Tala never forgot a face. Even if Tala hadn't recognised the man standing by the dead tree the years hadn't taken that look from Tony.

They all had it.

All of them.

Tala, Bryan, Kai, Ian, Spencer and all the others.

If they had grown up in the Abbey then they were instantly recognisable to anyone who knew what to look for; it was something in the eyes, the way they looked so haunted. The way they stood, shoulders back, spine straight, proud, intimidating and emotionless. The way they spoke, clear and detached. The way they looked at the rest of the world, a halfway between jealousy and distain. All of that Tala could still see in Tony's very being.

"I've found you" Tony said again, this time in a low hoarse whisper.

Tony didn't pay any attention to the redhead who stared unblinking at him; he was much more interested in the other young man who stood there still turned in to Tala's chest.

"Was it you who started the fire?" asked Tala coolly.

Tony nodded "of course, I had to flush him out"

Those golden eyes looked at Tony through ebony bangs, the wariness and uncertainty caught up in them made Tony laugh. He took a step forward to the pair and for the first time looked at Tala.

"I can see why you like him" Tony hissed in a breathless laugh "slender, a perfect figure, perfect face, everything about him is perfect" Tony laughed again "except for the minor detail of he being a boy I would imagine Boris would be very pleased with your choice, Tala"

Tala's azure eyes hardened.

So Tony's appearance was unexpected, it didn't mean the wolf had to show his surprise "is there something you want, Tony?"

Tony laughed again "oh yes, there's something I want!" he took another step forward "and I think you know what that is" he leered at Tala, but all the time his lifeless eyes kept dashing back to Ray.

"I can have a guess" Tala replied "but I don't think you'll find it here"

"Oh, now that's where you're wrong" Tony rested his gaze back on to Ray "you wouldn't expect someone so gentle looking to be so strong, would you?" he pondered wondrously "no one expected Ray Kon to defeat Bryan, but he did" Tony's lips curved again "smashed Falborg right out the dish, I suppose that's why Kai chose him"

"Kai chose him for what exactly?" Tala asked tersely.

"I'll come to that" Tony wafted his hand before looking back at Ray "I guess Kai thought very carefully. He would probably think about you, Tala, after all you've never had any hunger for the black phoenix-"

"Black phoenix?" Tala repeated. His eyes narrowed.

"-But I suppose he thought you were slipping away from him, maybe there was something about you he couldn't trust. You did turn out to be a traitor so Kai was right, _heh-heh_. Then there's Bryan, again the falcon has never been tempted by Black Dranzer, but then again he's probably not strong enough to hold such a power"

Ray had been very quiet so far; he could feel from Tala's frozen stance that this man, whoever he was, had something about him that caused Tala to be wary. As nothing much in the known world seemed to scare Tala Ray found it very concerning that the wolf was so suspicious of this man.

"What about the world champion, Tyson? Nah! Too stupid" Tony drawled "the blonde American, too innocent. Kai has no other friends so that left just one" Tony leered again at Ray "him"

"You have Black Dranzer"

It wasn't a question and Tala's eyes never left Tony but he aimed his words at the neko-jin nodded slowly.

Ray hesitated but only for a moment "Kai gave him to me at his grandfather's funeral" he whispered to Tala "I promised him I'd keep Black Dranzer safe"

"And I'm sure you were just so _honoured_ to be the one Kai chose" Tony sneered "out of all the people Kai knows, he chose you. How _touching_"

"And I assume it's Black Dranzer you want" Tala said, cutting through Tony's long stare at Ray with a harsh tone "I can understand that, you were always so weak for power"

For the first time a glare flickered across Tony's features "Black Dranzer belongs to me! It is mind by rights!"

"By rights?" Tala snorted "please, if Black Dranzer belongs to anyone it is Kai. You know he's the only one in this world who can control the black phoenix"

"I can learn how!" snarled Tony anger marring his face darker and darker until his eyes were almost black.

"I sincerely doubt that" Tala sniffed "but if you really want Black Dranzer that bad, why don't you come and get him?"

"What?" Tony looked taken aback.

"What?" Ray looked up in to Tala's unreadable expression "Tala, I-"

"It is not for you to decide who Black Dranzer should belong to so pass over the black phoenix" Tala interrupted calmly.

"That's it?" Tony gasped "all I have to do is reach out my hand and you'll give me the black phoenix"

"But of course" Tala nodded ignoring the alarmed wide eyed expression Ray was giving him "come and take the black phoenix"

"Tala, I really don't think-" Ray began.

"Bring out Black Dranzer for Tony to see" Tala ordered.

"But-"

"Do it"

Ray sighed and prayed, rather than hoped, that Tala knew what he was doing; he slipped a hand in to the small inside pocket of his top where he usually kept his beyblade and pulled out the black Bitbeast. He looked at Tala "now what, genius? Should I top myself now or let Tony do it?"

"Just hold the Bitbeast up for him to see"

As Ray would soon learn Tala always knew what he was doing; sometimes things didn't turn out as planned, Ray was a great example of this, but that didn't mean Tala's brain stopped working. As soon as he'd seen Tony the redheaded wolf had been flicking through different ideas that he could use to aid their escape. Running wasn't Tala's favourite way of dealing with a situation but in this instance it was the only option he could think of.

Killing Tony wasn't practical, not to mention illegal as Ray would no doubt point out; Tony had been brought up in the Abbey, he knew everything Tala did. That was the one weakness of every member of the Abbey; against the world they were invincible but against each other, when both knew the other's next move, they stood no chance. Besides Tala wasn't a born killer; when he'd seen the gunman aiming for Ray an uncontrollable anger had swept over him, he hadn't been able to curb his fury. But that didn't mean he killed every enemy in sight.

Tala wasn't like Bryan; he didn't use his fists as a way to get out of situation.

Instead, he used his head. Always thinking, always watching and always waiting for that one chance to overpower his opponent. And that was what he was doing now.

Tony was expecting him to fight, expecting him to stand his ground. He wouldn't know what to do when Tala turned his back on him.

Ray held up the dark phoenix.

The transformation that went over Tony was startling; his face went almost childlike, he reached out a hand as if to take the Bitbeast. He stumbled forwards with a gasp and whimpered pathetically.

"Tala?" Ray tried to take a step backwards but Tala stopped him.

The wolf slipped a hand in to Ray's trouser pocket and pulled out the motorbike keys Ray had taken from him "come with me, keep that Bitbeast in sight" Tala muttered.

He slipped an arm around Ray's waist and pulled him back; Ray's heart was thumping in his chest, though whether it was because Tony was creeping forward or because the gap between Tala and he was nothing. His body crushed against the wolf's and Ray's head span.

Tala took another step back taking Ray back with him.

What he was doing was strange. Why didn't he just leave Ray here? Take Black Dranzer and get out of here. Why was he taking the neko-jin with him?

Why was it he didn't want to let Ray go?

He scowled.

He was going to have to accept it.

The neko-jin fascinated him.

Ray fascinated him.

Ray fascinated them all.

Even Boris.

And that was then the small flickering of an idea slipped in to his mind.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Bryan ranted "I actually can't believe I'm fucking doing this"

"Shut up, and put your hands back on the wheel" Kai replied as the car swerved dangerously to the side "if I die while you're driving I'll haunt you for the rest of your days"

"I thought you didn't want to even look at me" Bryan sneered.

"I don't. Just because I'd haunt you doesn't mean I'd have to look at you"

Bryan heaved a sigh and answered "if you die in this car it'd be your fault as it's your fault we're here in the first place. _You're_ the one who gave away the black phoenix so lavishly"

Kai said nothing. Outside the car the snow filled landscape continued with no change; but Kai could still feel the ever seductive power of Black Dranzer. That was how Kai knew where to go, he could feel Black Dranzer; that would lead him to Ray.

Unless Tony had already seized Black Dranzer.

If so, what had happened to Ray?

Had Tala really disappeared to help Ray?

Or had he just vanished off until all of this was over?

Tala.

Kai's jaw tightened. He'd trusted Tala, trusted Tala with his life. But the wolf was a traitor and always had been; the more Kai thought about it the more he realised he was coming to accept it. Part of him wanted to deny it, wanted to think that Tala would never betray his team.

But Kai knew it was true.

Tala had always been aloof when it came to his opinions on Boris and now Kai knew why.

Tala was a traitor.

Kai didn't know why, but simple reasoning told him that Boris had them the truth. Tala was a-

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kai's eyes snapped forward as Bryan slammed his foot on the break; the bike heading straight for them seemed to almost spin on the wet surface of the road, it went skidding in to the huge snow bank to Bryan's right as the car came screaming to a slippery sliding stop. Kai gasped and, before Bryan had even turned off the engine, he'd scrabbled from the car.

Cursing the world in general Bryan slammed his car door shut and stormed over to the fallen bike, it had crashed on its side with its riders still atop it; there was a groan and the helmeted rider sat up with a Russian cuss.

"What the fuck were you playing at?" Bryan snarled "you have a fucking death wish or something?"

"What was I playing at?" repeated the bike rider pulling off his helmet furiously "you were the one driving on the wrong side of the fucking road!"

Bryan and Kai froze as the helmet thumped in to the snow and the redhead young man glared at them angrily "Tala?" Kai's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened again "you!"

Tala seemed to have realised for the first time who he'd nearly crashed in to, he pursed his lips "oh" he stood and brushed himself down, the world span around him and he staggered with another cuss.

Both Bryan and Kai had frozen on the spot; neither were sure what to do next as they watched the wolf shake his head free of the dizziness, a another small moan however brought Kai back to his senses and, pushing roughly passed Tala, he leaned over the bike "Ray?"

Ray's eyes opened; the snow had given him a soft landing but even so he felt as if his body had been slammed in to by an elephant, shakily he looked up and found himself looking up in to Kai's unblinking gaze. For the first time, in what felt like ages, Ray smiled a big smile "Kai!"

"Are you alright?" the phoenix asked quietly.

Ray looked around trying to orientate himself "I think so…what happened?"

"You crashed the bike, or rather Tala crashed the bike"

The neko-jin sat up and pushed his bangs out the way; his eyes travelled passed Kai to where Tala and Bryan were standing not two metres away from each other "ah" he breathed softly "you know about Tala then?" he looked up at Kai.

The phoenix didn't reply but he straightened as his expression darkened coldly.

"Kai?" Ray whispered, he leaned on the bike as he managed to stand upright one hand clutching his head "about Tala…will you just let him explain?"

"He has nothing to explain" Kai's replied icily "I don't wish to listen to him"

"But-" Ray stopped and bit his lip as he looked over at Tala "-there is a reason why-"

"-Why he betrayed us all and continued to work for Boris" Kai interrupted abruptly "I'm sure there is, it's probably something to do with power"

"No! No, it's not" Ray shook his head "Kai, if you would just-"

"I won't" Kai turned from the neko-jin but refrained from walking away. He did however search for another subject "have you still got Black Dranzer?"

"Of course" Ray nodded reassuringly "I promised you I'd keep it safe"

"Good. Because there's something you need to know" Kai began.

"Would this something be a strange man who has an unhealthy need for Black Dranzer?" asked Ray calmly.

Kai looked at him sharply "how do you know?"

"Because I have already had the pleasure of meeting him" Ray answered "he tried to burn me alive"

"His name is Tony" Kai continued.

Ray frowned "I've heard that name recently"

It was Kai's turn to nod "you read it in the letter I was sent"

"Oh" Ray blinked softly "I remember, so do you know who he is?"

"I do" Kai sighed "he's trying to kill me"

There was a momentary silence which was then followed by a chuckle; confused, the phoenix turned to look at the tiger who stood there quietly giggling "I'm sorry, Kai"

"What's funny?" asked Kai.

Ray shook his head quickly, still smiling "it's not funny, it really isn't…"

"But?"

"Doesn't it seem to you that _everyone_ want to kill you?" Ray sniggered "it's becoming a common personality streak of yours"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing, Ray"

"No I don't!" Ray covered his mouth to hide another laugh "it's just…" he shook his head again "I'm sorry, Kai. It's been a very abnormal day. It's probably beginning to get to me"

"You're not the only one having an abnormal day" Kai muttered as he glanced between the falcon who was now glaring daggers at the wolf.

Tala stood calm "what's the matter, Bryan? Nothing to say?"

Bryan's eyes narrowed but still his mouth wouldn't work; here he stood feet away from Tala and all he wanted to was tear the redhead limb from limb, he wanted to say something clever that would make Tala glare. But cleverness had never been Bryan's forte; he'd been brought up to be a violent monstrous solider, not a brainy commander like Tala. His feet wouldn't work and he couldn't make his arm reach forward. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he killing Tala?

"We don't talk to traitors" Kai came to stand next to the falcon and he gave Tala a cold expression.

Tala burst out laughing "that's rich coming from you!" he cackled "how many times have you betrayed your precious Bladebreakers? And you call me a traitor!" he laughed again.

Bryan snarled. That was a step too far. Only he could laugh at Kai. Only him. No one else, and especially _not_ Tala. He lunged forward with a growl; right then and there he wanted to kill Tala, not for being a traitor but for treating Kai the way he was. Tala and Kai were supposed to be friends, Tala had no right to speak to Kai like that-

"NO!"

Bryan was pushed back and it was only his balance that kept him upright; with another snarl he whirled to the person who had shoved him back.

Ray was standing in front of Tala breathing hard and staring at Bryan determinedly "just wait" he gasped "just listen to Tala"

Bryan blinked at the neko-jin "are you fucking nuts? You actually want me to _listen_ to _him_?"

"Just listen to him" Ray repeated as his eyes darted to Kai "please?"

Kai stayed silent as his narrowed eyes looked from Ray to the taken aback expression on Tala's face; then his gaze lowered to Ray's hands which had reached back to clasp at the redhead's fingers. For a few fleeting seconds Kai watched as Tala's long pale fingers laced with Ray's with a tenderness Kai had never before seen in Tala.

The phoenix's eyes darkened with a snarl at what this implied "no way"

* * *

So Tala is up to no good, and Kai's just found out about the wolf and Ray. I always seem to make Tala in to the bad guy, no idea why, probably because I love the idea of a bad boy Tala, lol!

And to think I used to be so innocent.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Happy New Year!


	24. Bloodless Hands

**Review Replies  
Suzanne**: Thanks so much for your review! I had a crappy Christmas really, haha, my bedroom was flooded amongst other things. I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year, I know, it's March - better late than never, lol! The plan is to finish this story before I continue with my others, mainly because I have hit some major writer's block. Anyway, yeah, it was kinda sweet the way Tala saved Ray...again, but their story ain't over yet, there's another complication on the way. Thanks again for your review!

**Brette**: Thanks so much for your review, don't worry about forgetting about fanfiction - seriously, it's just outta my mind recently, been distracted. Anyway, I'm just so happy you think my stories are getting better; and as for Tala, I'm not done with him just yet, there's another twist coming up. Thanks again for the review!

**Petalwhisker**: Thank you so much for your review and THANK YOU for giving me the kickstart I needed to update and I am so happy you read **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai **and **Beat Of A Dammed Lover**! And the fact you liked them both is an added bonus! I love Bryan x Kai too, and Tala x Ray is my new favourite too so I enjoy writing this story - when I haven't got writer's block. Anyway, thanks once again for your lovely review!

* * *

Well, I'm back with another chapter! YAY! I've just been so distracted recently with various bad stuff that happened which then led to complete writer's block; then all of that was swept away by my new obsession - GLEE! I know, some people really hate it and for a long time I thought it was just a TV series of High School Musical which I'm not a fan of, but it's nothing like that, it has more depth to it and you follow their life stories - and I love Kurt. I kinda bought the first series (mother is going to kill me if she finds out, I promised I wouldn't buy anymore DVDs) and I've been watching it non stop since then.

Enough of that, on facts about the story: I've actually finished this story, typed it up ages ago, but I've gotten lazy and lax and just milled about when it came to updating. No more though, I'm determind to finish this story because writing up anymore chapters for my other stories, there's only a few more chapters left and it gives me a chance to battle through this writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Mentions of yaoi-ness. Possible mistakes - you never know.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Bloodless Hands**

Kai looked from Tala to Ray and back again; Ray's eyes fell from the phoenix's face with a look of nervousness but Tala gazed back at Kai with a warning expression in his eyes "have you a problem, Hiwatari?" he asked crisply.

Kai ignored him and looked at the timid neko-jin "do you mind telling me what the fuck you think you're doing?"

Ray bit his lip as he looked back at Kai "I…" he trailed off unsure of what to say next "…it's not as bad as you think…Tala is…" he mumbled "I just wanted-"

"Tala is a traitor" Kai interrupted "you realise that, don't you?"

"Well, it's not that simple…if you would just listen to Tal-"

"It's not him I want to listen to" Kai cut through Ray's rambling again "I want _you_ to explain to why you seem to suddenly have a deep connection with a person who has been discovered to be a traitor"

Ray winced at Kai's tone, it was cold and angry; he wanted Kai to stop speaking like that, he wanted Kai to know there was still some good in Tala. He wished none of this was happening.

"I don't have a deep connection with Tala," he whispered to the phoenix almost shrinking under his captain's gaze "it's not like that at all"

"Then what is it like?" snarled Kai.

"There's…there's nothing between…" Ray trailed off.

Could he say that? Could he deny he felt anything for Tala? Because, after all, there was something he felt for Tala. Something he'd never felt before; he wanted to explore this feeling, he felt there was something more to feel, something he hadn't discovered yet. Sure, it was early days but Ray knew for certain there was still human left in Tala, and he wanted it to be him who discovered that part of Tala. He wanted to be the one that knew Tala's darkest secrets.

Was that foolish of him? Was he just making an idiot of himself? Was Tala just using him? He didn't know. But he wouldn't know until he found out. And he had to know. He just _had_ to know.

"Well?" asked Kai.

"There's things about this you don't understand, Kai" the neko-jin spoke quietly "if you would just listen to Tala, speak with him-"

"I have nothing to say to Tala" the phoenix interrupted abruptly.

"But-"

"I have nothing to say" Kai repeated in the same short voice.

"Kai, please just let me explain" Ray persisted "there's something you really need to know-"

"I do not wish to talk to Tala and if you're here to defend him then I have nothing to say to you" the phoenix's voice seemed almost distant, he gave Ray a condescending look "I thought you were better than a mere conquest of Tala's"

Ray was taken aback and he sputtered, "how…how do you know…"

"How do I know you've had sex with Tala?" Kai snorted, "it's written all over you. Honestly, I thought you had more dignity than that, Ray"

Ray didn't like the tone of Kai's voice; he was hurt by Kai's words and he suddenly felt as if he'd lost a comrade "Kai, I'm still your friend"

"We'll see about that" the phoenix turned away from the neko-jin "do you still have Black Dranzer?"

"Yes, of course" Ray fumbled in his pocket and brought forth the Bitbeast "I keep it with me always, like you told me-"

"I want it back"

Ray's eyes widened "what? Why? I thought-"

"I want it back" Kai repeated "I can no longer trust you, give it to me"

"Kai!" the tiger couldn't keep the hurt from his voice "I would never-"

"I told you to give me Black Dranzer"

Ray's eyes fell under his captain's cold and unforgiving gaze; he wanted to say more, wanted to reason with Kai. But the phoenix had never been one to accept reason and so Ray silently held out the offending Bitbeast.

For a moment Kai didn't react; he didn't look at Ray, but at the snow covered ground that had been disturbed by the crashing bike. His eyes narrowed; of course he still trusted Ray's loyalty, but Ray was so open and Tala was too clever at making people admit to things they'd sworn to secrecy. Kai couldn't risk telling Ray things that the neko-jin would later let slip to Tala. Ray wouldn't do it deliberately, Kai knew that…but Tala was too sly and that bothered him.

Better to cut all ties to Ray now.

He reached out and snatched Black Dranzer from Ray's outstretched hand; this way, Tala couldn't use Ray and the neko-jin was safe from Tony. His crimson eyes flickered to the tiger "are you alright?" he asked in indifferent tones.

"I'm fine" Ray replied quietly "Tala didn't let anything happen to me"

"How thoughtful of him" Kai turned to look at the wolf with a look of anger "but don't kid yourself, Ray. Tala hasn't been keeping you alive because he cares for you, I'm sure he has his reasons that are more selfish" the phoenix sneered "he's probably keeping you alive for Boris"

"That's harsh" Tala commented coolly "even coming from you"

"You never were one to care for others"

"Neither was Bryan"

Kai's eyes flashed "and what do you mean by that?"

Tala's smile was crude "I can see the bruises on your neck, Kai" his azure eyes wavered to Bryan and back again "it looks like someone has tried to strangle you recently"

"That would be none of your business" Kai held out his arm to stop Bryan lunging at the wolf.

"Are you ashamed to talk about it, Kai?" the redhead's tone was mocking, "I suppose that's because it shows you are weaker than you would have the world believe"

Kai set his jaw; he knew what Tala was trying to do, get under his skin so Kai would lose his temper. It was a favourite game of Tala's, and he was good at it. He was testing Kai, trying to push Kai to his limits.

"You hate to be seen as weak, don't you Kai?"

Ray, still standing beside Tala, turned his head and frowned at the wolf "stop this, it's not helping anything. Just stop it"

Tala looked at the neko-jin, intent on slipping another snide comment; but the look on Ray's face caught him off guard. It wasn't an expression of anger or reproach; the only expression on Ray's face was one of confusion and puzzlement, as if he didn't understand why Tala was saying those things.

Tala moved his gaze away from the tiger again, slightly put out that he no longer felt any urge to make any more wanton remarks.

And now Tala was in a predicament he'd never thought he'd come across.

Because an idea had slipped in to his mind; one that would win back Boris's trust in him, one that might just possibly enable Tala to get close enough to the monster that had ruined his life.

But this idea would only work if he used Ray.

The one person in the world who was listening to him.

The one person in the world Tala didn't seem able to hurt.

That angered him more than anything; he wanted carry out his new idea, but all these feelings and emotions were swirling round his brain and spoiling it for him.

His idea was simple.

Boris still yearned to know how Ray had managed to beat Bryan those years ago; he wanted to study Ray, find a reason for Ray's victory.

Tala had Ray in his grasp.

He could give Ray to Boris and win back all the trust he'd slowly been gaining.

But what would Boris do to Ray?

He would want to study Ray, test Ray's blood, as well as test Ray's strength and endurance.

That would mean pain.

Boris would effectively have Ray under torture as part of his study.

Tala's fist tightened as memories flittered through his mind; what had happened to him would happen to Ray.

…Could he handle that?

Tala snapped out of it.

_What was he thinking? _

Ray meant nothing to him. He was only physically interested in the neko-jin; but what Ray felt and what he thought meant nothing to Tala. The redhead had no feelings for anyone. He never had.

So, that was settled.

He would give Ray to Boris.

Finally he would prove his undying loyalty to the man.

At the moment Boris thought Tala had betrayed him and disobeyed him.

But, if Tala came back with someone Boris wanted, Boris would finally believe Tala would never leave his side.

Tala would be able to get close to Boris.

And get his revenge.

"What do we do now?" Ray asked softly cutting through Tala's thoughts and bringing the wolf sharply back to reality.

"We go back to the city" Kai replied.

"Oh, _great idea_!" sneered Tala sarcastically "lead Tony in to a city filled with people"

"I don't need any comments from you" Kai snapped.

"That doesn't change the fact that there is a murderous lunatic after you" the wolf drawled, "Tony will kill anyone who gets in his way and you know it"

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Kai shortly.

"Leave Black Dranzer here" Tala answered "we all go, Tony finds Black Dranzer and forgets about killing you because he's so damn happy about finally getting the Bitbeast of his dreams"

"And then we let him loose on the world allowing him to kill and destroy what he may, brilliant" now it was Kai's turn to become cynical "I should have thought of it"

"It's better than your idea"

Kai ignored this jibe "we need to trap him and-"

"You really think Tony is going to let you trap him?" Tala interrupted "that's not going to happen"

The phoenix's eyes narrowed "I suppose you have an alternative"

Again Tala smiled coldly "come on, Kai. You know there's only one way you can stop Tony" his eyes now rested on Bryan "only one way"

Kai didn't answer; he felt so confused and twisted. About everything. Tala was a traitor and he was standing there as if there was nothing wrong with that. Making that worse was Ray, standing beside the redhead, and suggesting to Kai he should listen.

Bryan was also adding to the mess; by rights Kai should hate the falcon for ever attacking him.

But he didn't.

And Kai didn't understand why.

Not only that but Bryan was tied to Tony, a man trying to kill Kai, in ways no one would ever understand. If it came down to it who would Bryan choose?

Kai or Tony?

Sighing he pushed this aside and said "Ray, come with me. I'll-"

"-Lead him straight to Tony" again Tala interrupted the phoenix "best idea you've had so far. With you and Ray together Tony won't be totally sure which one of you has Black Dranzer, and while Tony is busy killing Ray you can make your escape unscathed. Excellent"

Kai glared at Tala while Bryan looked between them becoming increasingly confused and irritated; he wanted to punch Tala's face in, but he knew Kai wouldn't let him. And now the problem of Tony was fast approaching and Bryan didn't know what was going to happen.

Everything had suddenly become so hard.

"I'll go with Tala"

Everyone looked round when Ray spoke up and Kai gave him a sharp look "that's a stupid idea. Tala will lead you straight to Boris"

"I don't believe so" Ray replied calmly "and seeing as you don't trust me anymore I don't see how I can be any help to you"

"You'll be more of a hindrance if you go with Tala" Kai could feel his temper start to flare.

Why was Ray so determined to trust Tala?

"I trust him" the neko-jin looked Kai levelly in the eye.

"I don't" the phoenix shot back.

"And you're always right?"

"Yes"

"You were wrong about me" and for the first time Ray let his anger show "I would never have let anyone near Black Dranzer, and I would have never let slip anything you told me" he glared at Kai "I would never have told Tala anything you didn't want me to, he didn't even know I had Black Dranzer until Tony showed up"

With that Ray turned away from Kai and looked at Tala.

A glint of triumph briefly fazed through Tala's face.

Everything had turned out exactly as he'd planned.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with-"

"Daichi, will you stop trying to play I Spy!" Tyson growled "there's nothing in here _to_ spy!"

Daichi folded his arms affronted "well sorry if I'm only trying to amuse myself!"

"You shouldn't be amusing yourself, you should be thinking of a way out of here!"

"I thought you were doing that!"

"I am! It won't hurt if you try to use your brain too!"

"I've tried thinking of a way out!" Daichi replied loudly "I can't think of anything!"

"You don't just give up!" Tyson fumed "there has to be a way out of here!"

"Daichi has a point, Tyson" Max reasoned as he kicked the wall dully "I doubt you faking illness will work again"

"Then we have to think of something else!" Tyson insisted, "there has to be something we can do!"

Angrily the dragon grabbed a stone and threw it against the wall so hard it sparked "we'll think of something, Tyson" Hilary assured him "we always do"

"But we need to think of it now!" Tyson howled, "I know something is wrong! I know Kai and Ray are in danger!"

"You don't know that, Tyson" Hilary argued as Kenny went over to the wall and picked up the stone Tyson had just thrown.

"I do! I can feel it, and we should be out there with our teammates!"

"We will be" Max kicked the wall again "it's just a case of getting out of here"

"We need to go now!" Tyson groaned.

"Moaning won't help us think of an idea" Hilary reproached as Kenny experimentally struck the stone against the wall.

"Well nothing else is working!" Tyson held his face in his hands in frustration "I've thought over every idea I can think! Each one is worst than the last!"

"Look, it's quite simple" Max mused, "all we need to do is get the guards to open the door"

"Yeah? So?" whined the dragon.

"So, we need to trick them" the turtle explained patiently "we've done it once so we can do it again"

"How?"

Max hesitated "…I'll think of something" he mumbled.

Tyson growled again and hit his head against the wall while Kenny struck the stone against the wall a second time.

"Maybe we could batter the door down" suggested Daichi.

"With what?" asked Tyson.

"Well, you're pretty hard headed so I'm sure you could do it" Daichi replied.

Tyson glared at him "that's not funny"

"I wasn't joking"

"Guys!" Max cut through before a fight could start "this isn't helping. We just need to think logically"

Tyson rolled his eyes "when did thinking logically ever work for the Bladebreakers?"

"Uhh…" Max thought about this "I'm sure it's helped…at some point"

"Oh this is no good!" Hilary cried aggravated "none of you are thinking properly!"

"Well that's kinda hard when there's no ideas to think up!" Tyson snapped at her.

"On contraire my friend" Kenny said with a smile growing on his face "I spy with my little eye something beginning with I"

Tyson and Daichi looked round.

"Idiots?" suggested Max with a less than subtle look at Tyson and Daichi.

"No" Kenny shook his head and held up the stone in his hand "an idea!"

This dramatic gesture didn't have quite the effect he'd been expected; instead of the gasps of comprehension and understanding there was a dumb silence.

"You're going to throw the stone at the wall?" guessed Tyson.

Kenny muttered something under his breath before replying with a sigh "no, Tyson"

"Well, what else can you do with a stone?" asked Max; he thought it a reasonable question.

Kenny didn't agree.

With a moan of exasperation he explained "I strike the stone against the wall and I get sparks, right?"

"Yeah?" said Tyson and Hilary in unison.

"And sparks make fire"

"So we're going to burn ourselves alive?" Daichi blinked as he thought about this "I suppose it might work-"

"No you idiot!" Kenny let loose a quiet scream, "when the guards realise the place is on fire they're going to have to let us out. We're here because Voltaire wants to keep his grandson under control, he needs us alive"

"Yeah, you're right" Tyson figured; he leapt up with a grin on his face "well, it's probably not going to work and we'll probably all burn to death, but it's a plan!"

"Hold your horses, sunshine. You seem to have forgotten something" Hilary stood also.

Tyson looked at her blankly "what?"

"In order to have fire we need something to burn" Hilary gestured round the empty room "there's nothing in here"

Tyson's enthusiasm sagged and deflated as he realised she was right "aww man! And I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"No, all is not lost" Kenny told him.

Tyson looked up "but in order to make we need something to burn!"

"I know"

"But we have nothing!"

"That is wrong"

Tyson blinked "what do you mean?"

"Tyson" Kenny grinned, "give me your hat"

* * *

And there we go: Tala has another plan to play, will it be good or bad? Was Ray right to trust him? And Kenny has discovered a way outta of their trap. Yeah, so there are going to be some bizarre ideas in this, I wasn't as realistic when I wrote this as I am now. Anyway, another chapter out the way and I shall update soon...hopefully in the next couple of weeks.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	25. Subliminal Threats

**Review Replies  
**Petalwhisker: Thanks ever so much for your review! I'm so happy you liked the chapter and that you love the story! I am forever staying up late, the earliest I've ever gone to bed I think is about 2am, haha, I really should start going to bed sooner cause I'm knackered next morning but...never mind! Anyway, thanks again for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

suzanne: Thanks so much for the review! Yup, things are heating up and coming to the climax of the story, nearly finished it now. OO! I'm so happy happy happy you like my stories! I intend to finish **Beat Of A Dammed Lover** before I start back on my others, but that shouldn't be too long now despite the fact I've had the longest writer's block EVER! Thanks again!

* * *

And we're back with chapter Twenty Five! WOO! I do hope you've enjoyed the story so far and may you continue to do so until the very end!

WARNINGS: Mild death - don't worry, no one important. Seriously bad driving - yeah, I had my first crash not so long back, I shouldn't be proud but I got away with paying absolutely nothing! Grammar maybe isn't up to scratch. Possible mistakes, although I have been through this thing like five times I was tired so the words were kinda blurring together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Subliminal Threats**

Smoke billowed out from a grating in the ground; it led down to the cellars below where shouts could be heard and men were bellowing at each other. From somewhere within this giant building a fire alarm was singing loudly in to the chaos. And through the confusion and rising smoke that bulged from every available orifice five shadows skipped their way along the side of the building whispering furiously to each other.

"Kenny, I am not going to forgive you for this!"

"What's your problem? We escaped, didn't we?"

"But my hat! You BURNT my hat!"

"Shh! Tyson, keep your voice down!" Hilary hissed at him "we've no time for this!"

She peered round a sharp corner of the building and gave a small breath of relief; they'd nearly made it to the front of the building, in the parking area several cars sat unguarded as security were round the back of the building still in search of the five idiots who had somehow managed to slip passed them.

"He burnt my hat!" Tyson protested, "that hat was my pride and joy! My baby! My beloved-"

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll buy you a new one!" Kenny snapped irritably as Max leant round Hilary to see for himself "right now we have bigger problems than your stupid hat, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, if someone knows how to jumpstart a car we'll be on our way" Max whispered back over his shoulder.

"Do I _look_ like I know how to jumpstart a car?" Tyson answered back in low whistling tones.

"Oh come on, it can't be that difficult" Max reasoned still peering round Hilary "people do it all the time"

Hilary rose her eyebrows and gave him a look "do YOU know how to jumpstart a car?"

Max mumbled and then admitted "no…but I've seen it in movies"

"Oh really, they give a step by step demonstration, do they?"

"It can't be that hard" Max said again "kids are always jumpstarting, that's how they go joy riding"

"Well, next time you see a kid stealing a car, you'll know to ask for an instruction guide"

"There's no need to be like that"

"Then don't act so stupid!"

"Alright, it was only a-"

"Guys, this isn't helping anything" Kenny appeared at their side and gave Max a smack "we need to come up with a solution"

"We could always just find out which car these belong to"

As one Max, Hilary, Kenny and Tyson turned round and looked at the smallest member of the group; Daichi was holding aloft a set of car keys and blinking expectantly at his friends.

"Oh, Daichi, I think I love you!" Tyson cooed, "I swear I could kiss you!"

Daichi looked rather alarmed at this as Max reached forth and took the keys from him; ordering the others to stay put Tyson and Max crept out from their wall and dived behind a convenient tree. Peering round they crept to the next tree and the next, until they reached the cars.

Experimentally Max tried his luck with the nearest one.

"Well?" asked Tyson looking around frantically.

"Nope"

"Try the next"

They darted round the first car and tried the second. And the third. And forth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth-

"Got it!" Max cheered quietly as the key slipped easily in to the lock and there was a click.

Tyson wafted a hand over the top of the cars and gestured to the others still by the wall; he turned back as Max handed him the keys.

"What are you giving me these for?"

"I don't know how to drive"

"Well neither do I"

"I'm sure you can learn" Max clapped Tyson on the shoulder and slid in to the passenger seat just as Hilary, Kenny and Daichi reached them.

Hilary gave Tyson a dubious look "do you know how to drive?"

"No, do you?"

"No"

"Ah" Tyson nodded with a sigh and gave the car a critical look "it can't be that hard"

"Of course not, just do the opposite of what grandpa does" Kenny instructed as he piled in to the back along with Hilary and Daichi.

"Right" Tyson nodded and skipped round to the driver's side "note to self, if I make out of here alive then book driving lessons" he clambered in and shut the door. There was a pause during which Tyson cast an eye over the dials and levers that were littered across the dashboard "oh boy"

Rolling her eyes Hilary leant forward from the back and whispered in his ear "cars tend to work a lot easier if you put the key in the ignition"

Tyson scowled at her but did as he was told; he turned the key and the engine roared in to life, Tyson removed the handbrake as he'd seen his grandpa do a thousand times and pushed the stick up until it rested against the letter R, which Tyson took to mean reverse.

"Uh, Tyson" Max patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Kinda busy here, Max"

"This is urgent"

Tyson looked up.

Tyson screamed.

Matthew Hiwatari, Kai's father, was standing in front of the car looming darkly over them like a tall shadow; he blocked out the sunlight and gazed down at them all, his arms were folded and his glare was dark.

Max lifted his eyebrows "not bad" he commented "but Kai's still scarier"

From the back Hilary growled in frustration "hit the gas!" she screeched.

Tyson leapt in to action; his foot slammed down on what he hoped was the gas, the car shot back twenty feet its wheels spinning against the gravel as they skidded on to the driveway. Somehow as he flew backwards Tyson grabbed on to the steering wheel and turned it round three times; they span on the spot, Hilary screamed and Kenny clung on to the seat for dear life.

Matthew Hiwatari was already running for a big Harley bike that was parked on its own; he jumped on to it and started up, revving as the bike surged forwards. By sheer luck and something Tyson would later protest as natural skill the car had was now roughly facing the huge double main gates that led out in to Russia. Adjusting the car Tyson roared up the driveway and the car screamed forwards, wheels spinning and engine burning, and Matthew Hiwatari came closer behind.

The rest of the car journey was a mixture of blurred road and shouted out instructions, none of which Tyson heard.

"Mind that tree!"

"Keep to the left side of the road! We don't want any crashes!"

"In that case we'd better drive on the _right_ side of the road! In Russia you drive on the right"

"No you don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Oh drive through middle!"

"Look out for that bush!"

"Go faster, he's gaining on us!"

"Faster, Tyson, faster!"

"Don't slow down!"

"Oh no, we're going to die!"

"Kenny, don't be so dramatic!"

"Watch out for that statue!"

"Don't drive off the edge of the road!"

"TYSON, WATCH OUT FOR THE GATE POST!"

Tyson saw it just in time and veered off to the left; the car shot out of the main gates and the dragon hit the brakes as hard as he could. The car skidded forward, rubber burning; the other side of the road was zooming towards them closer and closer. They all screamed. The wall was coming closer. And closer. They were going to crash. They were going to-

The car lurched to a halt centimetres from the wall and Tyson let his head fall back with a cry of relief; the others breathed out huge sighs and Kenny laughed hysterically.

"Guys" Hilary was looking through the back window and prodding Tyson's shoulder.

The dragon looked back and gasped; black smoke expanded from the main gates almost clogging everything, the air was rank with fumes that caught in the throat and the small flickering of a fire had lit. The huge bike was abandoned on its side its engine still rumbling. Matthew Hiwatari lay some metres away, his body still and his arm flung out in a broken position.

Tyson swallowed "guess he didn't miss the gate post"

* * *

The motor bike sped away and snow flew out in the vast expanse; left behind stood two tall figures both watching with grim expressions as the bike disappeared from sight. Kai wasn't happy. Tala was a traitor, someone not to be trusted. And yet Ray was with him, determined to believe that there was some good in the redhead.

A frown marred his crimson eyes as he continued to stare down the empty road. Had he been too hard on Ray? Maybe the neko-jin would have kept Black Dranzer secret, just like Kai had asked of him.

No, the risk was too great.

Tala was still in league with Boris and if Boris got his hands on Black Dranzer then hell would break loose.

Beside the phoenix Bryan stood with his hands shoved deep in to his pockets; he scuffed the ground with his boot and kicked the snow. It was cold all the way out here, the wind was sharp and the sky above was dull. Most likely it would snow soon. Bryan looked sideways at Kai who stood so still; they had taken a stand together, when Tala the traitor had faced them they had kept as a team. So what did that mean? Did it mean anything? Was it even worth knowing? Would Kai only turn away? The falcon cursed silently under his breath and shook himself. He didn't need Kai's approval. He didn't need Kai.

But when they'd had…when they'd had _something_…Bryan had liked it; he'd enjoyed it, it had been good. Kai had been something Bryan had never had before and he'd liked that. Bryan wanted that back. He cursed himself again but he wanted it back. He just didn't know how to get it. He grimaced at the ground and kicked it again.

"You didn't go with Tala"

The falcon looked up quickly "what?"

"When Tala was here you did not join him"

"Why would I? He's a traitor" Bryan replied with some confusion.

"He's your Captain"

"So?"

The phoenix looked at him for the first time "didn't you swear always to follow your Captain?"

"…Yeah" Bryan nodded slowly, he didn't know what else to say "so what?"

"I merely thought that meant you would follow Tala no matter where he went"

"So long as I feel like it" Bryan added "and I don't feel like it"

Kai nodded "I see"

A silence fell again and it was filled only by the wind which swept down from the higher ground where the air was even colder. But the freezing land didn't bother Kai. He could feel it. Black Dranzer. It was burning in to his pocket; calling to him, reaching out for his lust and need for power. He could almost hear it. He knew it wanted him to touch, to slide a hand in to his pocket and take it out.

His jaw tightened and he forcibly dragged his hands away; Black Dranzer wasn't going to control him, not again. He wouldn't be so weak. His fingers tingled impatiently, Black Dranzer rustled restlessly; it was like a low sweet sound that was only meant for Kai. The black phoenix was singing to him, and it wanted him; Kai's hand twitched subconsciously as a flare of teasing power swept up his body like a hot flush.

His fingers felt cold and heavy but his touch was light as the decision not to be called by Black Dranzer ever again faded away in to blurred words that felt fuzzy in Kai's brain. He could see Black Dranzer, those eyes burning in to him; his brain was shutting down and all he could see was the great black wings rising up to shake themselves out and the beak was lifted up and stretched luxuriously as Kai's resolve weakened.

It was the one thing in the world that could break him: power, it was his hunger, his desire; because that was the one thing he'd been taught to crave. Block away it all, save the hunger for power. It had been his downfall time and time again, now it was happening once more; because Black Dranzer was in his hand, rested silently on his palm. It flashed in the light of the sky-

A hand clamped down on him, hard and cruel; Kai lashed out, sending his attacker flying, there was a curse and a thud to which the phoenix gave no attention as he gazed back at the Bitbeast before him-

Next thing he knew he was being rugby tackled down; the two bodies crashed in to the snow and grappled together as Black Dranzer was stolen from him. The Black phoenix screamed out in fury and the part of Kai's head that belong to the beast launched forwards striking out at the one who tore them apart-

"Snap outta it!" Bryan snarled forcing Kai's hand back; he straddled the phoenix's waist and pushed Kai down harder. The phoenix struggled back but Bryan was ready this time and he caged in the body beneath him. Black Dranzer had been flung from Kai's clasp; it landed without sound in to the snow where it flashed angrily as its attempt to prey on Kai's weakness failed thanks to the rough falcon.

Kai's chest was heaving and he felt as if he'd opened his eyes from a heavy and drugged sleep; all he could see above him was Bryan's face, close to his, scrunched in a snarl as the falcon fought to keep control. Kai turned his head to look at the Bitbeast in the snow and Bryan's hot breath blew on the side of his face; he looked back at the falcon above him and relaxed. Their noses were almost touching, the gap between their mouths almost a solid object instead of thin air; their eyes locked as something other than a hunger for power rustled within them.

It was a hunger, but of another kind and almost as one they felt the hankering of another's body, of another's taste; Bryan licked his lips in anticipation and a thrill buzzed when the crimson eyes lowered to watch, the excitement grew and, despite the cold wet snow soaking in to their clothes, the air was hot-

"Well, what do we have here?"

Bryan pulled away from Kai and sat up to look with startled aggravation at the man standing over them; Kai too sat up, and looked over his shoulder at the man he'd half expected to see since he'd learnt the truth. He turned away, facing Bryan rather than the man behind him.

"I was wondering when you would find me" he said emotionlessly "it took longer than I thought"

Tony glared, angered by the mere sight of Kai who still sat so close to the falcon "but I still found you!"

"That may be" the phoenix conceded "but I still gave you more credit than you're worth"

Tony sneered, tempted to reply scathingly; but, then like the flick of a switch, he brightened and a crude ugly smile spread across his mouth "that hardly matters now, Hiwatari, because I'm going to kill you"

* * *

The bike had slowed its speed as it had hit Moscow and the wind did not whip passed them so cruelly; but still the neko-jin was frozen, clinging to Tala's back like a solidified backpack. His fingers were numb and his shivering had ceased a good ten minutes ago; his body had gone in to shut down and Ray felt he would never move again.

But that didn't bother him, not nearly as much as something else that plagued him; because he was becoming scared that he'd been wrong, it was worrying him that he'd been wrong about Tala. Totally wrong.

He hadn't felt any concern until they'd reached Moscow; Ray hadn't asked where Tala was going and to begin with hadn't felt he needed to, but now the wolf sped on with such purpose that Ray began to wonder. As soon as they'd reached the city they'd left the main roads and instead clung to the empty back streets where the wind wailed down like a cold monstrous scream. Once or twice he'd thought about asking Tala, or making the wolf stop; but his lips were too frozen together, and Ray wasn't sure now Tala would stop if he asked him.

It wasn't until they'd passed the train station, skipping over a main road and down a back alley, that Ray suddenly had a bad feeling he knew where they were headed. The feeling had grown worse when Tala had slowed and paused the bike briefly to call someone; the conversation had been short and in Russian, meaning the neko-jin hadn't understood anything.

It had occurred to the tiger that he should try to disembark; but he hadn't moved. He hadn't known why and, when Tala had put away his phone and started the bike once, Ray had kicked himself for being stupid. Maybe it was because he was still trying to believe that there was good in Tala, still something human that Ray could find again.

He knew he'd found in that shed they'd shared; there had been something in Tala then, desire, hunger, something that revealed a human aspect. And Ray had found it. Maybe he could find it again. Maybe all wasn't lost.

But he began to rethink his hopes when they slowed at the main gates of the abandoned Abbey; Tala brought the bike to a halt and ceased the engine, pushing Ray back he propped the bike up and clambered off.

"Get off" he said to the neko-jin who sat still frozen to the seat.

"What are we doing here?" Ray asked softly as he hugged himself, squeezing his arms tightly to revive life back in to them.

Tala looked back at him, and for a moment they shared a look which Tala expected the tiger to break at any moment "if you don't know the answer then you're stupid" he replied coldly as he knelt down to lift up his trouser leg.

"I know the answer" the neko-jin whispered as Tala pulled a small gun strapped to his shin, Ray had caught a glimpse of it before but Tala had kept it close and out of his reach "but I want you to tell me any way"

"What's the point in that?" the wolf asked now standing back up and slipping the gun in to his inside pocket.

Ray looked at him, locking the icy blue with his golden "because I want you to admit to what you're doing"

Tala stared back and for a moment he didn't answer, then his jaw tightened and he said in a blank voice "I'm going to give you to Boris. It will be a token of my loyalty, and he will trust me again"

"And then you're going to kill him" Ray finished.

"If you already knew that, what was the point in asking?"

"I wanted to see if you felt any sense of wrong"

The redhead snorted "and why should I feel that?"

"Because I don't want you to do this" Ray replied, he leant forward in his seat to look closer at the wolf, not letting their gazes part "please, Tala. You know what he'll do to me, and you'll have to let him experiment on me before he even thinks of trusting you again"

"It's no skin off my nose" the redhead shrugged "you're the fool for thinking I felt anything for you"

* * *

And there you have, Tala the badass as always. So that's me updated, I can now return to my checklist, do a little study and then return to the highlight of the early eveing: watching Supernatural! I love Dean and Sam!

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please feel free to review, give me your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!

Kisses

Kiki


	26. Apparent Truths

**Review Replies  
**CoolPerson: Thanks so much for your review! There's an ENTIRE story on how Bryan and Kai fell in love that I wrote, it's called **Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**, it's the prequel to this story and you can find it on my profile, near the bottom I think. The writing needs a little cleaning, but it's readable. And for the record, Dean's my fav too, I love Sam but he can get very intense sometimes. Thanks again!

Suzanne: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews you leave for my story, you're always so upbeat about my stories which makes me really happy :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.

Anonymous: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you like the story and even happier that you're a TalaxRay fan! I love those two together though they never actually interact. And yes, Tony is stupid, I wanted him to be crazy and insane and obsessed and the stupidity just kinda slid in there, I'm kinda pleased with it, it sorta just fits him somehow. As for Matthew I didn't like him, so I just got rid of him ;), he's my own character so I feel no guilt. Thanks for the review!

* * *

And so me ish back! Chapter twenty-six! The story is almost done, couple of chapters away.

WARNINGS: Swearing. Violence. A Chapter title that makes no sense. Possible mistakes.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, nor any of the characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

You know, I don't think I actually like any of my OCs that I create for my fanfictions. I have my own stories (twenty of 'em) stuffed with my own OCs and I like them, but I don't like the OCs for my fanfictions...I wonder why. Not that it's actually very important when all things considered, but it is curious.

Anway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Apparent Truths **

"You don't have to do this" Ray protested as Tala turned to the Abbey building that sat as a huge lump upon the snowy earth "don't you see that it won't work? Boris doesn't trust you, Tala"

"And I have you to thank for that" the wolf replied "it makes sense that you should aid me in regaining Boris's trust"

"I didn't ask you to come after me," Ray reminded him grabbing Tala's arm only to be flung away nastily "you're the one who decided to come after me, when you found out Boris planned to have me shot"

"Hm, I don't know what came over me" Tala mused almost absently "you must have tricked my mind or something"

Ray gaped in disbelief "you can't be serious! I did nothing and you know it"

"You kissed me"

"I don't remember forcing you in to sleeping with me" the neko-jin replied resolutely "if I recall correctly you took control of the whole situation"

Tala glared at him "you came on to me!" he snapped.

"Yeah, and you got all excited about it" Ray retorted challengingly.

"That means nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Tala gave him a cold emotionlessly sneer "just because we screwed doesn't mean I'll given any life vows to protect you. You're a tool, that's all, deal with it"

"No, you deal with it!" Ray growled fiercely "I am not going to let you hand me over to Boris just so you can run away from your own feelings!"

"So you're not going to come with me willingly?"

"Are you crazy? Damn right I'm not coming with you willingly!"

"Don't make this difficult on yourself, I'm stronger than you" Tala took a step forward menacingly "I could beat you in any fight"

Ray lifted his eyebrows "who said anything about fighting?" they were barely a foot away from each other; he reached forward, grabbing Tala by his jacket and pulling the wolf towards his face. They met and Ray clamped his mouth on Tala's using his lips to tease Tala, pulling the wolf's bottom lip with his teeth; it lasted for barely three seconds but Tala was on the point of replying when-

When he pulled away aggressively, the string of saliva dragging free between them as Tala lurched back out of Ray's reach and wiped his mouth "don't even fucking try it!" he snarled "you are not messing with my head"

"You're messing with your own head, Tala, you don't need any help from me" Ray gasped, his chest heaved in a deep sigh and he locked eyes with Tala breathlessly "come on, admit it"

"I have nothing to admit"

"Liar" Ray took a step towards him but now Tala stepped back keeping the distance between them, this didn't stop the neko-jin however "you know giving me to Boris is wrong, you know you don't want to do it"

"Of course I want to do it"

"Boris will torture me!" Ray's voice rose a little in volume as he tried to make Tala understand "he'll strap me down and study me, experiment on me. He wants to know how I beat Bryan, we both know that, and he'll do whatever it takes to find out. He-" Ray stopped and now his voice softened as he took another tentative pace towards the redhead who this time didn't move away.

Tala rolled his eyes "what do you want of me?" he asked with an impatient sigh "I'm going to give you to Boris, that's all I need you for"

"I don't want you to do that" the neko-jin whispered.

"So run, try to escape me, you won't get far"

Ray looked down the empty street; no cars had passed, no one was walking down the sidewalk, there was no one to help him "no, I'm not going to do that" he muttered, he looked back at the Russian "running away only makes it easier for you. And you're right, I wouldn't get far…but I won't come with you"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tala in almost amused tones "it doesn't seem to me you're giving yourself any options"

"I'm going to ask you not to do it" Ray replied in the same soft careful voice. He took another slow step to Tala and the wolf felt warm breath touch his face "please, Tala, I don't want you to do this, Boris will torture me and experiment on me. It scares me; I don't want to be Boris's study object. He'll search and search for his answer and he won't stop until he finds it" the neko-jin's face had fallen, his eyes had dropped "but the problem is that there is no answer as to why I beat Bryan, no answer that will satisfy Boris. Please, Tala, don't give me to Boris"

For a moment Tala didn't say anything, he only looked at the tiger's lowered features, then he snorted "you're weak" he accused "to show your fear is stupid, you never show your fear to anyone"

"You know he'll make you help him, don't you?" Ray's head shot back up "I'm the reason he no longer trusts you, so in order to regain his trust you'll have help him in his research…I don't want you to hurt me, Tala, just to regain Boris's trust so you can kill him? It's not fair. Why can't you just kill him now?"

He looked at Tala searching those empty blue eyes that for the first time looked away when Ray looked in to them; and Ray realised the answer, it was so simple and obvious he wondered why he hadn't realised it before. There was only one reason why Tala was going through all this bother, only one reason why he hadn't killed Boris years ago.

"You can't do it, can you?" Ray whispered, "you can't kill him"

Tala didn't reply.

"After all he did to you, to Kai and Bryan? To Spencer? Ian? After all that and you still can't kill him?" Ray moved so he was looking back in to Tala's face studying him closely "I'm right, aren't I? You can't actually bring yourself to kill him"

The wolf's face was stony and his eyes met Ray's in an icy stare.

"Boris was your master, he brought you up and reared you, and, despite the fact he put you through hell, you can't forget that" Ray reached out a hand and his fingers brushed the lapel of the redhead's jacket before Tala jerked away "so what are you hoping for, Tala? That Boris will do something to make you snap? That's it, isn't it? That's why you never stopped working for Boris, why you betrayed Kai and your team, because you're living in hope that one day Boris will do something and suddenly all your childhood won't matter anymore"

Tala sneered "look at the smart little neko-jin, just working it all out" his eyes flashed and almost manic insane smile marred his face, he grabbed the neko-jin by his coat and dragged him forward towards him "not that any of it matters, I'm going to hand you over to Boris no matter what game you try and pull"

"Do you think you could do it?" asked the tiger looking up in the redhead's face "if Boris asked you to cut open my arm, would you do it?"

"Without hesitation"

The neko-jin's eyes fell again; he relaxed though Tala's hold did not loosen, the wolf had him in a vice grip and now he dragged Ray toward the main gates of the Abbey, leaving the bike behind them abandoned. Ray did not fight or struggle; Tala was right, he could never beat the wolf in a fight.

And there was still that small hope flickering like a small flame in the back of his mind.

Tala pulled him hard and the neko-jin stumbled; he fell in to Tala who caught him roughly without looking his way, Ray's lips were by the redhead's left ear and turning his mouth he whispered "I won't give up on you, Tala, I refuse to"

"Shut up" Tala ordered shortly shoving the neko-jin in front of him.

The neko-jin staggered under the force but remained upright; he held out to the pillar of the gate to support himself as he stopped abruptly with a gasp. The old Abbey building was dark and empty; it looked untouched and shadowed as haunted by all the pain and blood that had stained its walls. The courtyard in front was layered with a sprinkling of snow which drifted gently in the cool breeze.

Standing tall and patiently in the middle, in front of the huge double doors, Boris stood watching and waiting calmly as Tala approached.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, Kai" Tony sang in a high voice "I'm going to cut you, and stab you until you're nothing but a bloody pile of flesh" he danced around gleefully in the snow and kicked the snow up in an arch "then I'm going to take Black Dranzer, and he will be _mine_! At last!"

"You realise you won't be able to control Black Dranzer" Kai replied in a monotone voice "he was designed for me, and me alone"

"Boris will teach me the basics" Tony shrugged nonchalantly "but I won't beyblade with him, I only want him by my side FOREVER!"

"You think Black Dranzer will be happy with such a dull life?" Kai lifted an eyebrow "he'll take over you, control you, use you and then kill you"

"Black Dranzer won't control me!" Tony laughed loudly "I am too strong for him! It is _I_ who shall control him"

"You're a fool if you really believe that" said the phoenix "surely you're smarter, save yourself while you still can, otherwise your life won't be worth living"

Tony laughed again; he threw back his head and laughed so loud it echoed around them, bouncing off the snow and raised white landscape. So far he hadn't noticed Black Dranzer lying on the ground, he was too busy in his quest to kill Kai to notice the Bitbeast just yet. Which is why Kai had been given the opportunity to place his foot calmly over the dark phoenix.

He could feel Black Dranzer rustle angrily at this, the power surged up him in a heat wave before freezing over his skin; but Kai ignored this, and his crimson coloured eyes never left Tony who danced and pranced around laughing to himself between making plans on how exactly to kill Kai. He pulled out a gun and looked at it thoughtfully before studying Kai as if he were a painting hanging in a gallery.

Mockingly Tony pointed the gun at the phoenix who remained still "should I shoot you, do you think? … One bullet and it's all over? … Nah! Too quick!"

"You have been under Boris's care all this time?" Kai asked, his plan was to distract Tony. This may have seemed rather obvious and translucent thing to do, but Tony was too delirious, unconcerned and stupid to care.

"On and off" Tony replied tossing the gun away listlessly and reached back in to his long thick coat "he wanted me to wait before I killed you, he wanted me to wait until after he'd accomplished whatever it is he's trying to achieve, but I couldn't. The excitement was too much!"

Now he withdrew a long slim knife from inside his coat; he looked at Kai as the blade flashed in the light and he grinned.

"This is more like it, I can stab you again and again, make you feel pain, hurt you, torture you, punish you. After all, this is all your fault"

"I thought it was" the phoenix replied shoving his hands in to his pockets to maintain a relaxed approach "but it was not my choice that you saved me, not my choice that you should risk your life for me"

Suddenly, in a flash faster than light, Tony was angry; he bared his teeth and roared at Kai, brandishing the knife though the phoenix was a good few feet away "NOT YOUR FAULT!" he shouted "of course it's your fault! You and your stupid little childish mind that couldn't keep away from a power that you didn't know how to handle! You think it's not your fault, YOU'RE WRONG!"

"It is not my responsibility that you succumbed to Black Dranzer's power and madness" Kai said devoid of any emotion "you knew the risk, it was your choice to intervene. You could have let me die"

"And been punished by Voltaire!" now Tony laughed again, it was an angry laugh without humour but he had at least lowered the knife "madness or punishment, what a choice!"

"I admit it wasn't a good choice, either way you would lose" Kai accepted "but my grandfather sees his family as useful models, he would have had my Mother have another child and he would have tried again with the newer model"

"That may be, but he would have still killed me!" Tony pointed out loudly.

"He would not have done" the phoenix disagreed "the only reason you were at the Abbey in the first place was because he thought you were strong, he would still have had a use for you and therefore not have killed you" he looked at Tony without feeling or even interest "you made the wrong choice, Tony, you chose madness over punishment and that was the worse choice to make out of the two"

"Oh? So it's my fault?" Tony pointed at himself in mock understanding "I see, it's all my fault. I suppose I should have seen that before"

"You were just there at the wrong time, you made the wrong choice and because of that you suffered" Kai replied "it's no one's fault, I was stupid to believe I could control Black Dranzer back then and you were stupid to make the wrong choice"

"Yeah, well that's what you think!" Tony sneered nastily, his heavy sarcastic voice had been replaced by a cynical tone instead "and what does _Bryan_ think of all this?"

Bryan had been standing frozen to the spot since Tony had appeared; he hadn't looked at Tony, not once. But he had listened to the whole conversation as it had bounced back and forth between the phoenix and his old comrade; he had looked out over the snow filled land about them as in the corner of his vision Tony had danced around. Now, however, he turned abruptly aware that Kai's gaze was fixed on him also; Tony was standing there the knife held loosely in his hand.

He was taller than Bryan remembered and he realised that Tony too had only been young back then; it was strange to think that this scraggy, thin, callous man had once been a healthy strong wiry youngster whom Bryan had grudgingly obeyed. Tony's eyes were gaunt and dark; the circles beneath them were deep and sunk in to his face, he looked almost like a ghost. Like the ghost of a man who had once existed.

Madness had not been kind to Tony.

"You've changed" Tony said looking Bryan up and down "much stronger than you were, and meaner. But I never thought I'd see you standing next to the phoenix"

Bryan said nothing, he merely watched Tony who waved the knife around languidly.

"Boris told me about the little dalliance you two had going, I'd call it cute if it wasn't for the fact you two were fucking crazy" Tony sniggered "you know it won't last, it can't last. You two are nothing but opposites and Bryan's too violent to keep his anger under control"

Bryan's jaw tightened and his fists clenched, but it was Kai who answered, "if you're here to kill me then I doubt anything plans to last very long"

"Quite" Tony nodded and his face grew dark "I am here to kill you"

"Boris told you to wait" the phoenix reminded him.

"Ah, I cannot wait!" Tony growled savagely "I shall not wait!" he tightened his hand on the knife and held it out front of him "in fact, I SHALL NOT WAIT ANOTHER MOMENT!"

He flew at Kai, diving for the phoenix with such speed that Kai realised too late he'd under estimated him; he slipped out the way, but Tony had been trained by Boris as Kai had and he was ready for it. His arm reached out and pulled Kai back; Kai fought back, but Tony knew it all, and he had Kai in a lock. With a strength that seemed almost inhuman Tony pulled Kai's head back revealing the pale neck.

He raised the knife to Kai's throat, his ragged breath on Kai's face "and now you DIE!"

"Let go of him"

Tony looked up in surprise as if he'd forgotten they weren't alone; Bryan was standing in front of him, in his hand was the gun Tony had discarded earlier. Kai cursed under his breath; in hindsight he'd realised it was good to be captured by Tony, in preparation to turn the knife on him. It was the only way Kai could kill Tony before Tony killed him, but the phoenix hadn't wanted Bryan to get involved.

Tony stared at him, and then he laughed, "oh put the gun down, Bryan, you would never hurt me!"

* * *

"Tala, I have been waiting" Boris said he watched the wolf pull the reluctant neko-jin closer "you're later than you said you would be"

"That doesn't matter, I have brought him as you asked" Tala replied gesturing to Ray whom he still had close to him.

Boris smiled at Ray who looked back with a snarl and a hiss "I must say I was surprised" he told the redhead "when you directly disobeyed my orders I thought it was because you had gone to save Ray's life, and yet here you are bringing him to me"

"I know how much you want to study him" the redhead answered calmly "it seemed such a waste to simply let him die without at least a little research"

"Indeed" Boris agreed "I cannot say how disappointed I was when I had to kill him off, I'm so pleased that you brought him to me"

"And I am pleased to have given you something you wanted"

"It gladdens me to hear that, Tala" Boris spoke in soft tones, he looked from Tala to Ray and back again "it has put my faith back in you, for a moment I was worried you had betrayed me"

Tala fixed Boris with his azure eyes "I would never do that"

"Are you sure? You have behaved erratically just recently, I was beginning to think you were confused as to where your loyalties lie"

"I am not confused" the wolf assured him in the same slow calm voice "in fact, I have never doubted for a moment where my loyalties stand"

A look passed between them, monster and solider; Ray's eyes flickered from Tala's incomprehensible expression to the tight long callous hand that gripped his arm in a vice. A few times he'd struggled against Tala's hold, but each time the wolf's hand only tightened harder and so Ray had been forced to stop. His heart was thumping in his chest and his mouth was dry.

The air around them was cold, but it was nothing compared to the look in Tala's eyes. Had Ray been so wrong about him? Had his senses really let him down this badly? His instincts had never been wrong before, and he'd been so sure that he was right about Tala. But then again, not so long ago he'd been sure there was no good in Tala at all. Not so long ago he had hated Tala, and everything about him.

And now look where he was. He'd submitted to Tala. Relied on him. Trusted him. Gone against Kai's judgement because he'd been so sure he was right. And he'd been wrong. Badly wrong. That mistake would get him killed; this time there was no escape, no one to help him, no one to trust. It was funny how one mistake could take away his very breath.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"So, where do I take him?" Tala asked "down in to the cellars, or in to one of the cells"

"I think I'll have him in my laboratory" Boris answered digging in to his coat and pulling out a clump of rope which he then flung at Tala "tie his wrists, I know how resourceful this neko-jin can be"

Without releasing Ray Tala leant down for the rope; straightening he pulled Ray round to face him taking both his wrists and lashing the rope tightly around.

"Tala, you don't have to do this!" Ray whispered quickly in one last desperate attempt to reach a part of Tala that was human "you don't, you don't have to obey him, you can turn away!"

"I didn't say you could speak" was Tala's only reply as he knotted the rope and re-knotted it again.

"Please, Tala, I'm asking you not to do this! What do I have to do to make you stop?" Ray persisted "do I have to beg?"

"Nothing will stop me" the wolf said in a hard voice, he almost glared at Ray "I'm going to get what I want, and that means I'm going to give you to Boris"

"But Boris torture me, experiment on me, he'll dissect me, and he'll make you help just to prove a point!"

"I'm afraid Tala won't be living long enough to help me in my research"

Boris's cool voice floated over to them so gently it was almost like the soft touch of a summer breeze, but it was hard, embittered and mean. As one Tala and Ray froze, the golden eyes fixed on blue as slowly Tala looked from Ray's tied wrists to the man he'd served for so long.

Boris was standing a few feet closer than he had been, in his hand there was a gun and it pointed straight at Tala, Boris gave him a simpering chuckle and asked in a menacing voice "did you _really_ think I was that stupid?"

* * *

The climax approaches! Death will happen, and I'm torn...torn between a decision that I can't make yet. All will become clear but I don't know whether I'm going to let him live or die. Hmmm.

Anyway, that's the next chapter, and this chapter is over.

So, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kisses!


	27. Golden Eyes

**Review Replies  
**Anonymous: I'm so happy you reviewed, thank you very much! As for the spare rope in case they need to grab someone, probably, haha. I was going to make Boris the dumb villain but then I figured I'd have to write extra chapters and I wanted to finish the story. So the story is at its climax so I hope you enjoy!

Suzanne: Thanks for the review, I can't tell you how happy I am you've sent so many of them, to say I jumped for joy is an understatment, haha! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

And so we're bac fo anther chapter and oh dear I seem to have forgotten how to spell -_-'

I want to get this story finished and then I can return to my others which are rather lacking in updates, I have so many ideas and themes that I want to run with but I know if I get caught up in them then this story will never get done and we are soo CLOSE!

WARNINGS: Bad language. Death. Violence. Gore-ness. Yaoi-ness (this is only a T rating remember). And probably other things I should warn you about but I can't remember.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

So, the climax chapter of the story, I never actually thought I'd get this far. Beat Of A Dammed Lover is officially my LONGEST story on FanFiction...actually, I think it might be my longest story of all time. And I remember the days I couldn't write three lines without getting bored :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Golden Eyes**

Tony and Bryan stared each other down both frozen to the spot as Bryan levelled the gun to Tony's head. Tony's smile was crude and yet smoothly callous at the same time "come now, Bryan, don't fool yourself. You'll never do it, not after all I did for you"

Bryan snorted, "you seem to think I give a fuck about the past" he replied aggressively "I was taught not to feel, remember"

"Oh please no one can dissolve their feelings, it's impossible" Tony said languidly "no matter how hard you try to make them go away they just come back, trust me because _I_ know"

"Really? You know shit, Tony"

Bryan's voice was for once calm, he wasn't shouting and nor was his angry. But then again, Tony hadn't pissed him off just yet. The gun in the falcon's hand was steady but the phoenix knew Bryan would never pull the trigger. Tony was the reason Bryan had hated Kai for so long, and the falcon wasn't about to suddenly reverse his entire judgment.

Tony's strength was unreal. He was stronger than any man Kai had come across before, the arm twisted round Kai was like an arm of metal, unbreakable and solid. The blade at Kai's throat made it impossible to move; just one inch to the right or left and the knife would slide in to his neck. Tony knew what he was doing.

But as long as Tony had a hold of Kai he didn't have a hold of Black Dranzer; the Bitbeast was still flickering angrily under Kai's foot and every so often a wave of power would surge up through him. Black Dranzer was speaking to him, coaxing him in to releasing him and giving him up to Tony. Once Black Dranzer was in Tony's hand the phoenix would be free; it would only be a matter of time before Black Dranzer consumed the rest of Tony before returning to Kai where together the pair of them would bring havoc on the world.

Of course Kai would be strong enough to fight Black Dranzer for a time, but eventually the phoenix would give in to the power and then both phoenixes, red and black, would join as one to bring the whole of civilisation to its knees. Kai could see the vision; he'd dreamed of it before, but now Black Dranzer was so close and the vision seemed more than a dream, it seemed a real future.

"I'll say it again, let Hiwatari go" Bryan said in a hard tone "otherwise I'll shoot you in the fucking head"

Tony laughed, his loud long laugh that rang in Kai's ears "no you won't! You can't, Bryan, it's not in you to kill me! Not after all we went through together! Don't you remember? I used to train you, keep an eye on you, when you were punished I was punished, I made sure you weren't a nobody in the Abbey, I saw your talent and I pushed you forward" he laughed again "think about it, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't helped you"

"You only did that so you could further your own career within the Abbey" Kai replied harshly.

Tony snarled as his quick temper flared "you don't know that!"

"I can't imagine any other reason why you would help another" the phoenix muttered "we all know what it was like if you were at the bottom of the food chain at Biovolt, anyone would do anything to get to the top"

"Correction, Bryan and _I_ know what it was like to be the scum, _you_ were always treated well and good, _you_ were special" Tony retorted loudly "only Bryan and I know what it was like to scrounge around for food, to be punished for something we hadn't done, to train in the filth and the crap left by the _privileged_ members of the Abbey!"

"And then you realised Bryan had talent and you saw a way out" Kai added softly.

"It was me who realised Bryan wasn't as pathetic and stupid as others thought" Tony grinned "I'll take credit for that"

"Do you take credit for _that_?" Kai nodded to where Bryan stood dumbly, the gun still lodged in his hand as he looked between Tony and Kai unsure whether to interrupt "because of you they turned Bryan in to a killer, a violent sadistic bastard who the authorities nearly had killed to hide away the shame that someone so violent existed"

"It's not my fault Boris blocked all of Bryan's emotions except hate" Tony answered sulkily.

"I suppose not" the phoenix conceded, he looked out the corner of his eye at Tony who was studying Bryan and watching the falcon watch him "tell me something, why did Boris choose him and not you? You were the older, the physically stronger, Bryan was nothing but a child. So why did Boris take more notice of Bryan than of you?"

Tony's face darkened "I don't know!" the sulk in his voice was poisoned with the tone of malice, anger and jealousy. Kai had struck a nerve "he just did!"

"I can tell you why," whispered the phoenix so quietly that Tony almost missed it despite being so close "it's because Bryan was the better blader, the stronger opponent, the better talent, Bryan was chosen for the Demolition Boys because he was better than you. He has more of a chance at controlling Black Dranzer than you ever will"

Tony reacted so fast he was a blur; he pulled Kai back, yanking the phoenix's head back with a snap and pressing the blade harder against the pale tender neck "NO ONE can control Black Dranzer except me!" he snarled hot breath in to Kai's ear "no one!" twisting round he glared at Bryan with fury "you could never have Black Dranzer, you are not better than ME!"

Bryan didn't move. He just stood there holding out the gun, but Kai's body covered Tony too much, there was no room to fire; to kill Tony he had to kill Kai, there was no other way about it.

Tony laughed, louder and louder, "you're pathetic, you can't even kill me! I stand here with your fuck buddy's life in my hands and you can't even summon the power to shoot me! You're not even worth Black Dranzer's time!" he laughed again his mirth cackling wickedly "not that I blame you! You were always my prodigy; I trained you and looked after you! You looked up to me, there was no one else who would even give you the time of day, I was your whole world! I- AHH!"

Kai had seized the chance he'd been waiting for; through Tony's boasting he'd become lax and distracted, the knife had slipped from Kai's neck. The phoenix grabbed the wrist that held the blade and twisted it hard; there was a snap and Tony screamed out in shock and pain. But Kai gave him no time to react; in a flash the phoenix elbowed Tony in the stomach, twisted round in the man's hold and kicked him down in one movement.

Tony crashed in to the snow with a howl of pain as his broken wrist went under him; tears sprang to his eyes and he cried in to the white snow in racking sobs. Pulling his askew shirt back in to place Kai reached down calmly and retrieved the knife which had been flung in the tussle. He stood over Tony without raising the blade, looking down as the man cried and wept bitter tears.

"Look at you" the phoenix muttered "you're no man, you're just a boy in a man's suit. It's you who's pathetic"

Tony looked up at him through angry tears "SHUT UP!" he roared "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! I hate you! You monster! You deserve to die!"

"I don't think you'll be killing me today" Kai whispered, he looked at the knife in his hand and then back to Tony. Then he snorted and dropped the knife "you're not even worth it"

Sighing he brushed the snow from his trousers and walked to where Black Dranzer lay in the snow; picking it up he looked back at Bryan, but a gasp drew his attention back to Tony. The man had just seen Black Dranzer for the first time.

"Black Dranzer" Tony's eyes were transfixed on the Bitbeast, on his hands and knees he crawled forwards in the mushy wet snow and reached up to Kai "Black Dranzer, can it truly be here, so in reach?" he panted and then looked up in to Kai's face "give him to me!" he demanded "Black Dranzer is mine, he belongs to me. Give him to me!"

"Only when hell freezes over and Tyson adopts a diet" Kai replied, he gave Tony a look of boredom and turned away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TAKE BLACK DRANZER FROM ME!" Tony cried. With a roar of anger he grabbed the knife from the snow and launched himself at Kai's retreating back "BLACK DRANZER IS _MINE_!"

Kai whirled round to see the shining blade sweeping in towards him; he had no way to go, the knife surged on as Tony roared on in to his face. The blade flashed in the light, Tony's hand reached for the Bitbeast in Kai's clasp. There was less than a breath of air between them-

The gun rang out three times. It echoed around the snow bouncing and jumping from one surrounding mountain to another; it was as if thousands of bullets had been fired but only three hit their target. Tony fell to the ground just short of Kai.

Kai looked down as Tony coughed and his body juddered on the ground; the phoenix knelt down next to the bleeding man and, pushing Black Dranzer in to his pocket, casually picked up the knife Tony had dropped. Tony had been shot three times, none of these were fatal however, and he had enough strength to attempt movement. A hand stopped him.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you" Kai said quietly.

Tony grinned and blood bulged out over his bottom lip "don't…kid- yourself!" he choked "you don't have…the guts"

"I have never had reason to find out" the phoenix replied lifting a hand to his neck where he realised for the first time that Tony had cut the skin; there was now a thin line dark crimson in colour marring the white skin. His eyes rested back on Tony "stop this, stop this madness"

"No!" Tony hiccupped and coughed, more blood spewed from his lips "Black- Dranzer is _mine_! I will…kill you…and take him…fo-for myself!" he coughed again and there was the background sound of wheezing. A smile touched his red lips "didn't think he would do it" he muttered with mirth gesturing a weak hand to the falcon who had walked up behind Kai.

"He was taught to block emotion, to only feel hate, he had no reason not to kill you"

"The-Then why doesn't he- hic- kill y-you?" Tony asked in a quavering voice as he lifted his head to look up at Kai "h-he hates…you"

"Things have changed" Kai answered simply though his fingers brushed the bruises still marking his neck from Bryan's attack.

The smile on Tony's face grew in a slow malicious smile "so…what will he do when I kill you?" he whispered, he lifted his eyes from Kai's frown to the tall strong shadowed figure standing behind the phoenix "w-what will you do…when I kill Kai, because I will k-kill him"

"You won't be doing anything if you don't keep still" the phoenix told him "those wounds aren't fatal, but you'll loose too much blood if you keep moving"

Tony ignored him; instead his eyes had fixed on Bryan who had lowered the gun to his side "what will you do when I kill Kai?"

Bryan looked down at him, his mouth turned down fiercely; slowly he lifted the gun to shoulder height and aimed it carefully. A look of numb disbelief passed across Tony's tortured features, as if he wouldn't accept what his eyes told him. And then Bryan fired. Kai jolted back as blood and brain spattered his face and he straightened quickly to look at Tony.

The man lay still; his body had jolted once under the strike of the bullet, but now he stayed lifeless and unmoving, the hole in his head like a dark deep tunnel. Blood stained the snow around Tony as the wind blew with the promise of a storm. Kai stood there silently as Bryan indolently tossed the gun on the ground and looked away from the dead body.

They didn't speak, for there was nothing to say; Bryan had made his choice, the decision could not be reversed and nothing Kai could say or do would be of any aid. Tony was something of the past, a figment in Bryan's messed up screwed childhood and that was where he was to stay, forgotten and unwanted. The man lying in the snow at their feet was not a man to be remembered, but a body to be buried and hidden away from the world.

Kai turned his head to look at the falcon; next thing he knew Bryan was grabbing him, dragging him forward and closing his mouth over Kai's-

The phoenix pulled back fierily "if you think I'm going to forget what you-"

Bryan's mouth wrapped round his again and his hand buried in to the thick duel coloured hair; again Kai pulled away to speak but for the second time Bryan pushed himself on to Kai as around them the winds of Russia sped up.

* * *

"KAI! It's really you! Kai!" Tyson surged forwards laughing hysterically as the phoenix dragged himself from the car and turned to face the fast approaching dragon, Tyson stopped short of him "boy, you look a mess"

Kai lifted an eyebrow, but the dragon had a point; his clothes were wet and askew, his hair was a mess and his face was pale. His eyes were darker than normal and they sunk deeper in to his face; he looked haggard and beaten.

"Kai!" Max too had spotted the Russian and dashed over followed quickly by the others "we were so worried about you!"

"Yes, we were!" Hilary scolded him pushing passed Tyson and Max to glare at the phoenix with her hands on her hips "where have you been! Where's Ray! What happened to you! Do you have any idea what we've been through! We've been through hell! You've been gone forever, the police have search parties looking for you-"

"Police?" Kai interrupted as Bryan appeared at his side having climbed out the driver's seat.

They had arrived outside the mansion just below the main front doors which stood open wide to let in the cold wind and snow. At first glance there was no one in sight but as they watched a police man peered out at them and then called through the mansion informing his fellow men that Kai Hiwatari had returned with Bryan Kuznetsov.

"Yeah, I called them" Tyson told him "it's over, Kai, they know about Voltaire being alive"

Kai looked at him and then at the great doors which were now flung wider to allow three men through; two of these were police who marched silently along flanking the old bitter figure of Voltaire Hiwatari.

"Of course, it took a while to explain that he was still alive" Max explained with a laugh "you should have seen their faces, I thought the inspector was going to crap his pants"

"Yeah, it took a while to persuade your Mother to sign the form that states Voltaire is alive" Tyson added "but when she did it meant he could be punished for all the crimes he committed, he's going away…for good!" he turned to Kai "isn't that great?"

"I'm not sure" replied the phoenix who watched as his grandfather passed them without a glance; he wasn't sure what to make of the situation all together, but Tyson didn't let him stop and think.

"There's also something else you should know" the dragon's happiness faded somewhat and he tugged at his messy hair awkwardly.

Kai looked at him "and that is?"

"Well…we all escaped from the cell they had us in" Tyson described somewhat humbly "and we managed to steal a car-"

"Thanks to me!" said Daichi proudly.

"Yeah, anyway, um, we were driving this car and…your Father kinda chased after us…on his bike"

Kai blinked slowly and Tyson cleared his throat.

"Kai, he drove in to the gate post, straight in to it…he's…dead"

"I see" the phoenix gave nothing away, no indication of loss or gladness, he merely asked in a bland voice "my Mother?"

"She's not actually that cut up about it to be honest" Max admitted ruefully "she was ordering the champagne"

"Why wouldn't she" Kai reasoned "it all belongs to her now"

"I'm sorry, Kai" Tyson muttered "I know it probably doesn't matter to you or anything, but still, I'm sorry"

"Never mind all that now!" Kenny said impatiently and earning himself a reproachful look from Hilary "Kai, I know loosing half your family will be difficult for you and I'm sorry, but we're forgetting about Ray!" he looked at Kai "where is _he_?"

* * *

Boris stood with the gun outstretched "did you really believe I would trust you once again after what you betrayed me like that?"

Tala shrugged almost nonchalantly "it was always worth a shot, what gave you the doubts?"

Boris laughed, "I knew all along that you were a traitor, I know your deepest desire is to kill me, but I knew you would never go through with it"

Tala's eyes narrowed "you knew? All this time?"

"I'm not stupid, Tala, I know the hate you feel for me" Boris answered condescendingly "it was easy to read in your face every time you looked at me"

"Then why play the game?" Tala asked "why pretend as if I meant no harm?"

"Because I found it fun to watch you as you struggled each day with your memories, your pride and your thirst for revenge" Boris slid the safety catch loose and steadied the gun more carefully "I wanted to see how long you would last before you snapped"

"But I could have killed you at any time"

"That I disagree with, you would never have killed me, killing me would have forced to admit that you had a reason to kill me, and to the public you always speak of your Abbey days with pride"

"But still, I could have snapped"

"Don't you see? The risk is part of the fun" Boris told him with a smile, then the smile vanished and Boris's gaze switched to Ray who stood wrists tied "but then you came along" the man snarled "and you ruin everything, having Tala gallivant off like that just to save you, how selfish!"

"It wasn't his choice that I left" Tala said, "I went of my own accord"

Boris snorted "I know you like to think that, Tala, but the truth is that Ray has got under your skin, he's bewitched you, just like so many things have done before" Boris sighed and shook his head "most of the time you don't even know it's happening, but I see it, Tala, every time. You go through phases, none of them last, but they consume you until you forget everything. And then you get bored and you come crawling back to me, it's just a pity your interest in Ray came when it did, it ruin all my plans"

"How heartbreaking" sneered the wolf.

"I had plans, Tala, I needed your help, but you let me down"

"And now you're going to kill me?" the redhead lifted his eyebrows "what have I done to deserve that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Boris "you've served your purpose, it was fun while it lasted but now it is over" he looked at Tala with a deep searching gaze "it is a shame, you were one of my best students, and my most loyal soldier. Die in the knowledge that I shall miss you"

"So that's it?" Tala shifted so that he was fully facing Boris his chest bared and unprotected, he didn't bother trying to reach for the gun in his jacket "you're just going to shoot me?"

"It's time to say goodbye, Tala"

"Then do it" Tala challenged, "shoot me, in the chest, I won't try to fight"

Boris was taken aback; for as long as he could remember Tala had always been a fighter, with every breath he took "you're just giving up?"

"Yes" Tala replied, "because you're right, I can't kill you…but I don't think you can kill me" he stared Boris down "I'm your life's work, it's too much of a waste for you to simply kill me"

"Now that's where you're wrong" Boris laughed, in the blink of an eye the gun was tilted, and Boris fired.

"NO!"

Ray launched himself in front of Tala his body lurching as the bullet struck his back; he cried out and fell forwards in to Tala who looked down at him with wide icy blue eyes. Blood welled in Ray's mouth, he coughed, moaning as his head fell against Tala's chest; his legs sagged beneath him and all his weight fell against the wolf.

"Why?" asked Tala shortly looking at the blood that dribbled down Ray's chin.

"Because there's human in you yet" Ray grinned a pained smile which faded when his body weakened "it hurts" he whispered the blood staining Tala's top, he looked up in to Tala's face his golden eyes dimming, before his head dropped forwards.

Tala's eyes were dark; his mouth set in a cold snarl "_Boris_, you're a dead man walking!"

* * *

OMFG! What will happen next! Just to warn you, I am _this_ close to killing Ray off. Normally I'm a sucker for a happy ending...but something keeps dragging me to that idea. Hmm, when did I get so sadistic? I'm talking about killing off my favourite character here!

Anyway, one more chapter to go! Wow, one more chapter and then this story is OVER! Never thought I'd live to see the day!

However, that's then and this is now, I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I do hope I've spelt enjoyed correctly, what is wrong with me today? All my spelling skills have just DIED!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kisses!

Kiki


	28. Final Performance

**Review Replies  
**Sekai: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so HAPPY you love the story and I hope you enjoy its fanle...finale even :) THANKS so much for your support! Kisses!

Suzanne: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your reviews and support - I officially love you! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

SpirituallyIntwined: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

XxMidnightRedxX: Thanks for the review! Enjoy the last chapter!

Petalwhisker: Thanks so much for the review! You're right, all Ray does want to do is save Tala...awwwww! I hope your finals went good...I remember mine...yeah, I'm not going through that again -.-'. Kisses!

* * *

It is OFFICIAL! I have reached the 200 review mark! TWO HUNDRED! Woo! OK, to those who have reached the 1000 review mark and beyond that might seem like not much of achievment, but to little old me it's a record! YAY! When I realised last time I was two away from reaching two hundred reviews you will not believe how excited I got, especially as the prequel (**Chronicles Of Fate: Bryan And Kai**) was SO close to reaching 200 too! Then...the reviews shot straight passed 200 - I'm so happy!

I actually screamed - sad, I know.

Anyway, the LAST chapter of **Beat Of A Dammed Lover**! Am I really there? What's that Elijah (from Vampire Diaries) says? "I think the term you're looking for is...OMG"

WARNINGS:...Oh you know them already! I mean, I've been banging on about them for the last twenty-seven chapters for crying out loud!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblke...and I don't over Beyblade either, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

And so without further ado, I give to you the last chapter of...**Beat Of A Dammed Lover**.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Final Performance**

"Why do we have to go?" Bryan bemoaned not for the first time as he leant grumpily against the bed post watching Kai as the phoenix stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie "I don't want to go"

They were running late; nights had become heated and prolonged as of late and Kai had discovered that the one thing that Bryan was completely skilled in was procrastinating. Behind them the bed was still a tangled mess of sweaty sheets and abandoned pillows that had been unceremoniously pushed off; even their bodies had hidden marks of their nightly dramas, the darkening bruise on Kai's neck was something Bryan had taken a long time and concentration to create, and something which, in a moment of weakness, Kai had allowed.

"I didn't say you had to come," replied Kai "in fact I made direct stipulations that you were not to come, not after your behaviour at my Grandfather's funeral"

"Well that hardly matters now" Bryan snorted, "the old ghoul's still alive for fuck's sake"

"Nonetheless I don't want you at my Father's funeral"

"But why do you have to go?"

"He's my Father"

"So?"

"Because he is my Father it would therefore make a reasonable sense if I attended his funeral"

"I don't see why" the falcon sniffed "the guy was a total prick"

The phoenix sighed and turned from the mirror to look at Bryan who stood in scruffy suit and a slanted tie "despite that, he was my Father and people expect me to attend, one of these very people would be my Mother"

"Another insane person" Bryan sighed, he gave Kai a look "of all the parents in the world yours are the craziest"

"Whereas your own Mother has complete sanity and a tight hold of all her senses?" Kai raised an eyebrow "I sincerely doubt that"

Bryan scowled and looked sulkily.

"I rest my case" Kai turned back to the table by the mirror and picked up Dranzer; he hesitated as the bit of Black Dranzer flashed in the light, but then Bryan moved behind him and the connection between human and spirit was broken. He showed his back to the Bitbeast and walked to the door; opening it he looked expectantly at Bryan for a moment and then walked from his bedroom down the long carpeted corridor that led downstairs.

Bryan paused, then he walked to the Bitbeast still lying on the table; looking down at it he frowned and picked it up, Black Dranzer would be less hassle if he was buried under the ground with the dead, even Kai had agreed that. But the phoenix would never do it; the taste of power would be too enticing; Bryan on the other hand only wanted to see the black phoenix gone forever.

Stuffing it in to his pocket he walked from the room and shut the door behind him; he wondered if anyone had found Tony's abandoned body yet, whether they had found the gun thrown beside him. Then he shrugged and forgot about it. None of it mattered to him. Tony had underestimated what Boris had taught Bryan, that had been his one mistake and it had cost him his life.

He found Kai waiting for him at the top of the stairs; the phoenix was leaning on the banister looking down to the entrance hall beneath though he looked up when Bryan approached. The falcon looked at him expectantly and rested his elbow on the banister knowing what was coming.

"I want to make sure I made myself quite clear, you shall not be attending my Father's funeral"

"Yes I will"

"No, you won't" Kai's eyebrows dipped down "at my Grandfather's funeral you made a show of yourself"

The falcon grinned, "then I guess you can call this my final performance" he replied cockily, Kai frowned and Bryan said, "I'm coming, you're not going to stop me, rich boy"

"What's the point in coming if you don't want to go?"

Bryan clapped him on the shoulder and leered in to his face "lets just say I'm coming along for moral support"

Kai looked at him darkly "you're going to deface the coffin, aren't you?"

"At any chance I get"

"You will do no such thing"

"You can't stop me"

"I can have you restrained from attending the service"

"Then I'll just go back late at night, dig the coffin up and deface it then"

"And I will have you sent to prison"

"I'll escape"

"Then I will have secure you personally"

Bryan grinned again and a wicked gleam came to his eyes "sounds like fun" he muttered.

Kai shot him a glare and turned away to walk down the stairs without another word; Bryan laughed at him and watched the phoenix descend the stairs to join the others waiting downstairs. It was only when Kai had reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out in to the entrance hall to join his Bladebreakers that the falcon realised he'd won the argument, for the first time ever. He smirked to himself and was thinking of ways to taunt Kai with this when it occurred to him that, given half a chance, Kai would leave him behind anyway. Bryan hurriedly scrambled down the stairs.

"Hey, Kai" Max smiled at him uneasily "how are you?"

"Max, just because Matthew Hiwatari was my Father doesn't mean I felt any love for him"

"Right, of course not" Max nodded with an understanding look as if he knew Kai was only hiding away his pain.

"So you can stop giving me sympathetic looks"

Max laughed and punched the phoenix's shoulder "hear you loud and clear, Captain" he readjusted his tie and brushed down his suit "what do you think?" he held out his arms and did a swizzle revealing his clean cut jacket and trousers "not bad, huh? I wonder if anyone will notice"

"Max, you're more likely to pick up a girl in a gay club than at the funeral of my sadistic Father"

The turtle chuckled, "yeah, fair point" he conceded as a trample of feet announced the arrival of Tyson and Daichi who had raced each other from the kitchens.

In their hands they both held freshly baked cakes which they were scrunching down with great gusto "yo, Kai, I swear I am going to marry your kitchen" Tyson called over as he joined them and wiped away sugar icing from his suit lapel.

"And I'm going to have an affair with your cook" Daichi added gleefully.

"How revolting" muttered the phoenix as Bryan lurked around by the wall not keen to be seen within a metre of the Bladebreakers.

"Oh yeah" Tyson remembered round a mouthful of cake "your mom called, she said you were to hurry because she wanted the funeral to finish before eleven so she can attend a lunch date"

"She's one cold lady" Daichi whistled "dating right after attending her husband's funeral"

"Well you remember Kai's Father" Tyson pointed out "he was a real bastard"

"Tyson, what is that?" Kai asked suddenly as his attention was drawn to the doorway from which Tyson had emerged.

"A bastard? It's a real git, or a guy-"

"No, what is _that_?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked around to where the phoenix was looking and then broke out in a grin "oh, that's your date to the funeral"

"My what?"

"Kai, I would like you to meet Annette" Tyson strolled over to the girl, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to meet the phoenix whose face had darkened dramatically.

"Oh boy" Max suddenly felt now would be a very good time to wait in the car for the others, he glanced at Bryan who had snapped to attention and was now snarling. Max tapped his buddy on the shoulder "Tyson, I really don't think-"

"Oh, Max, I got you a date too"

"What? Where do you get these girls from?" Max asked more in amazement than anything else as another head popped out from the doorway to the kitchens.

"Actually this was a two for one deal" the dragon replied as he gestured to the second girl to approach them "Maxie, this is Annette's twin sister, Nanette"

"Ohhh"

"So where's your date?" Daichi asked as Kai abandoned his date with no sign of guilt and went to join the flaming falcon who was now punching his fist in to his hand menacingly, one wondered if Matthew Hiwatari wasn't going to be the only one buried that day. Kai's departure of course left Max with the twins, not that he seemed to mind that much.

"I'm taking Hilary" Tyson replied nonchalantly.

"Huh, so who am I taking?"

"Kenny"

"WHAT!"

"Oh relax, you're just going as friends"

"But why don't I get a date?"

"You're too young"

"T-That's not fair!"

"That's life, Daichi ma man"

"Who's taking Kenny to the funeral?" asked Hilary as she appeared from the sitting room doorway pulling on some velvet black gloves.

"Daichi is"

"_Daichi's_ taking Kenny to the funeral?"

"As friends"

"Oh" Hilary gave Tyson a suspicious look and then blinked at the Russian twins who were now cooing over Max "who are they?"

"They're called Annette and Nanette"

"You can't organise dates for a funeral!" Hilary scolded him thwacking him over the head "it's unethical!" he dodged as she took another swipe and gave the twins a scowl "why's he got two anyway?"

"One was for Kai, but he doesn't seem to be particularly interested"

"Well he wouldn't be, would he? A gay man in a relationship with another guy doesn't usually look at women"

"Right" Tyson agreed, then he stopped and stared at her "WHAT!"

She sighed and stroked his cheek fondly "oh, Tyson, the whole world could go up in flames and still you would not notice" she turned from the gaping dragon and went to introduce herself to the Russian ladies as Kenny appeared from the stairs.

"Wait! Who's Kai seeing!" Tyson demanded to no one in particular and then stared in astonishment at the phoenix who leant against the wall eyes closed, and then Tyson's gaze snapped to the falcon who snarled at him "Kai's seeing BRYAN!" he screeched.

Bryan bared his teeth.

Tyson gave a short scream and dived for safety behind Hilary.

Bryan punched his fist in to his hand again "you just wait, Granger, I'll get my hands on you"

"You certainly will not," said Kai firmly "you are not to hurt him, understand?"

"Who said anything about hurting him?" the falcon laughed manically "I'm just gonna kill the freak!"

Kai opened his mouth to retort but a movement at the top of the stairs caught the words in his throat, Tala was standing looking down at them all; the whole room froze. The hall was completely silent save for the tap of Tala's step as he descended down the stairs; he was the only one of them not dressed in a crisp black suit. Instead he was clad in a jumper and jeans; one hand was stuffed in his pocket while the other hung uselessly at his side.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and glared when everyone stared him, he looked over at Kai "I thought you were gone"

"We're leaving now" Kai's voice was frosty and tight; he hadn't forgiven Tala, not by a long way. For Tala's betrayal Kai was almost prepared to forget, but the fact that Tala had used Ray as a tool for his own game set Kai's flesh on fire; he glared at the wolf who seemed disinterested by the lack of agreeable atmosphere.

Instead he asked in an emotionless voice "any news on the Abbey?"

"No one can explain why it was burnt down" the phoenix replied his voice like ice in the knife edge ambience "they found Boris's charred body, but the police seem to think he was shot several times in various parts of the body before he was left to burn alive"

"I see" a look passed from Kai to Tala "maybe one day they'll find the culprit"

Kai's lip curled but he said nothing more as Tala walked from the entrance hall, across to a doorway that led in to a sitting room; the phoenix watched him as the front doors opened and a manservant declared that their car was ready to take them to church.

As the others moved off all chattering amongst themselves, Max with two ladies on his arms, Kai followed behind Bryan and stopped at the doorway leading to the sitting room. Tala had stopped by a sofa on which sprawled the only other who would not be present at the funeral.

Ray was asleep with his long black hair straggled about him; his face was pale, but he was a quick healer and had been released from the hospital only the day before. His eyes opened as Tala's presence disturbed his slumber; he stretched and smiled softly when the wolf leant down to capture his mouth. Ray's hand grabbed some of the red hair pulling the wolf down further as their kiss became hungrier and the redhead clambered on to the neko-jin.

The tiger complained with a moan of pain as his back was crushed down, but that was consequently ignored as Tala reached down again to claim the tiger's mouth; Kai looked away with a stony expression. He couldn't forgive Tala. Never. And yet Ray had been the one who had almost died, who had been shot just to save the wolf. He could forgive the wolf so easily and Kai could not.

The phoenix sighed quietly and walked away leaving the pair to themselves in the sitting room; as he stepped out on to the snowy ground the front doors were shut behind him and Kai's breath blew up in the fresh cold air. The sun was above them and the snow sparkled in the light; down the steps by the car Tyson and Daichi were throwing snowballs, Hilary squealed and dashed quickly in to the car, and then squealed again as she crashed headlong in to Max and his twins.

A shadow fell over him and Bryan appeared at Kai's side; he glanced sideways at Kai and then down at the Bladebreakers with a mixture of disgust and arrogance. He struggled angrily with his tie and pulled it off, tossing it to the ground before turning back to the phoenix who stood silently watching his team.

A look of want passed over Bryan's features, the edge of Kai's mouth in silhouette and the sharp cut of his jaw; but Kai's rule was that no physical contact would be made outside the bedroom. It was a rule. But in Bryan's opinion rules were there to be broken; it was only a matter of waiting. In the meantime, the falcon had a bone to pick.

He grunted and said gruffly "why's Tala still here?"

"Does his being here bother you?"

"Of course it does! He's a traitor!"

"I have not forgotten"

"Then I fail to see why it his _presence_ doesn't bother you!"

Kai pursed his lips and clenched his teeth for a second before replying in a calmed voice "what Tala has and has not done is not forgotten to me, nor is it forgiven. However," he paused and chose his next words carefully "I know it would bother Ray if I pushed Tala out and I'm quite sure that Ray would follow Tala, which is not something I want"

"Let me get this straight" the falcon said in somewhat aggressive tones "you're telling me that the traitor is here purely to please the needs of that pussy slapped butt whipped idealistic idiot!"

"Your powers of understanding, Bryan, they never cease to amaze me" Kai replied coolly "and don't insult Ray, he's a friend"

"He's not my friend!" Bryan snapped.

"No" the phoenix conceded "but then again this mansion isn't your property"

"So Tala is staying?"

"Yes, Bryan, Tala is staying, whether we like it or not"

"But that's not fair, what about my feelings?"

"I thought you were devoid of all feelings and emotions" Kai answered turning his head to look at the falcon.

Bryan sniffed huffily "everything except anger" he replied folding his arms.

"Of course, how could I forget?" the phoenix muttered under his breath as he started down the steps towards the waiting car.

"I could always kill Tala" the falcon volunteered as he followed.

"You are not killing Tala"

"No" Bryan agreed "I'll torture him, stuff him in a box and bury him alive"

"You're not doing that either"

"Fuck it, Hiwatari! You never let me do anything!"

"You want to do something? In that case you can sit in a chair for the next fifty years silent and unmoving"

"What's the point in that?"

"It would keep you from under my feet"

"Oh, so I'm a bother, am I? Guess you're not interested in any out of hours activities"

"Say anything inappropriate like that at my Father's funeral and I'll personally glue you to the chair"

"What do you mean by inappropriate? You mean something like, let's do it loudly in the back pew while the priest drones on about the wonders of life?"

**The End**

* * *

Wait for it...wait for it...wait...wait...YES, IT'S OVER!

OMFG!

Now, to the Ray problem I had. You know I tried it this way and I tried it with Ray dying. Ray's death would have been such a good dramatic end and I know there were a couple that agreed with me. I was actually halfway through writing the death ending with an idea to compare the two when I suddenly realised that my writing was crap and I wasn't conveying the idea the way I wanted to. I often have the problem of writing down the ideas the way I have them in my head and it just wasn't working...though I tried.  
Anyway, in the end I was on to my third page when I just thought it was pointless. In one way I'm disappointed I didn't use such a dramatic idea, and I really wanted to use that idea; but on the other hand, the ending is happy and - I think - funny so I'm pretty pleased with it. I hope you are too. To those who thought the idea of Ray dying was a good idea - I'm sorry, I did really try but at the end of the day it just wasn't working and I'm happy with my choice.

So, it's finally over, and now I can return to my other stories; I do really honestly hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope you read it again - incidentally, I do intend to clean the grammar up somewhat...at some point...don't hold your breath. Anyway, thank you to all who have left reviews or kept up with this story, it means a lot and I am eternally grateful to you all.

I want to another Bryan/Kai story at some point - I think they could make a really good comedy. And I have another Tala/Ray story (it's called **Human**, go check it out). As for any new stories at the present I'm not sure; I want to concentrate on the stories I already have up and finish them off, some of them have been hanging round for years. Mind you, I can change my mind at the drop of a hat so keep a look out.

Thanks again to you all.

For one last time, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.

From **Beat Of A Dammed Lover** I do say goodbye to you all.

Kiki

Kisses!


End file.
